


On The Road

by hobbitfalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of self-induced vomiting, Multi, family troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitfalls/pseuds/hobbitfalls
Summary: *This is my first time posting on AO3. This book is also on my Wattpad account @DiodeMarissonshipper*In the region of Hoenn live four new trainers.Arriete- An intelligent girl who constantly feels pressured by her father by not wanting to challenge the gyms.Larance- A short-tempered boy who mysteriously had golden eyes.Bina- An upbeat and happy girl who acts tough to hide her self consciousness.Wally- A timid and nervous boy who was born with asthma.Together, they will travel the land to complete their own goals. However, they have to look out for two dangerous things; Team Aqua and Team Magma.And it doesn't help that the Leaders have their eyes on the four of them...*POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO*
Relationships: OC/OC, OC/Wally





	1. Chapter One

Arriete mumbled incoherently as the sun shone through her closed eyelids. She felt something nudge her face, and she cracked open one green eye to see the family Pokemon, Skitty, nudging her. Sighing, she sat up, stretched, and tried to untangle herself from her tangled up bedsheets. She finally fell to the floor with a grunt, cursing under her breath. With another sigh, she smoothed out her blue nightgown and made her way downstairs, Skitty bounding after her. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned when her mother, Caroline, peaked her head out from the living room.

"Arriete, sweetie, aren't you forgetting what day it is today?" Caroline asked.

"Nmh," Arriete replied with another yawn.

"It's your birthday," Caroline replied with a huff. "You're supposed to be getting a starter from Birch later this morning."

At this, Arriete fully woke up and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my Arceus!" she exclaimed. "I forgot all about it! I have to get ready!"

"Arriete-" her father, Norman, began as he stepped into the kitchen.

Arriete hurriedly ran by him and up to her room, ignoring him calling her name.

Norman sighed, and turned to his wife.

"Norman, you can't force her to be something that she doesn't want to be," Caroline frowned.

Norman only looked down before going to the fridge, and taking out an orange.

"...I know."

Upstairs, Arriete was hurriedly packing for her future journey. Notebook, map, Pokenav, etc. She was about to run back downstairs when she remembered that she was still in her nightgown. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she rummaged through her closet to find an outfit. She finally settled on a black long-sleeved shirt, a blue vest, blue short shorts, black ankle boots, and white knee socks. She decided to leave her long straight black hair down, and, after shoving her nightgown into her backpack, she flew back downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Bye mom!" she yelled, about to run outside. "Love you!"

"Arriete, be careful!" Caroline yelled back, waving.

"I love you, Arriete!" Norman tried to get his daughter's attention.

Arriete just smiled at her mom as she ignored her dad and took off running towards Birch's lab. The sky above Littleroot Town was a bright blue, the air was fresh and crispy, and everyone waved at the running girl. Arriete's smile widened as she approached the doors, and knocked loudly. She was instantly greeted with a pair of golden eyes, and a smirk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the birthday girl."

"Morning to you too, Larance," Arriete replied with a smirk. "Did you run here to get here first, or did you just not want to brush your hair?"

"I happen to like my hair like this," Larance huffed, running his hand through his reddish-orange hair. "And you know that I like being early."

"Yeah, I know," Arriete huffed, rolling her eyes. "Can you stop blocking the door now?"

"Do I have to?"

Arriete rolled her eyes again as she pushed by her friend, who just continued to smirk. Now that they were both inside, she was able to get a good look at her friend. He wore his regular dark purple jacket with his white t-shirt peeking out from underneath it, with a pair of blue jeans, and dark purple and white sneakers. A red and white backpack was hanging from his shoulders. The smirk on his face had vanished and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Arriete asked.

"Shouldn't Bina be here as well?" he replied, looking around for their friend.

"She's always running late," Arriete replied, chuckling a bit. "You and I both know that."

"I heard that!"

The two of them turned to see Bina standing there, her arms folded, and her blue eyes narrowed.

"No, we were talking about a different Bina," Larance replied.

Bina marched over to him and punched his arm, Larance wincing a bit at the force behind it. Arriete giggled at this, and glanced at Bina. Her blonde-curly hair reached her shoulders, kept out of her face only by a blue headband. She wore a white tank top, a blue mini skirt, white ankle socks, blue and white sneakers, and a blue bracelet that her mother gave her for her birthday. A white shoulder bag hung from her left shoulder.

"How can you even be late here?" Larance mumbled, tilting his head. "This is your dad we're getting our starters from."

"I slept in," Bina mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ah, good morning everyone!"

The three friends all turned to see Birch approaching them, holding a case of pokeballs. He set the case on a table, and carefully placed the three pokeballs that were in it on the table. He stepped back and grinned at them, nodding his head.

"First of all, happy birthday, Arreite," Birch grinned. "Now, since all three of you have approached the appropriate age to receive a starter, I'd like to introduce you to Mudkip, Torchic, and Treecko."

"We already know them, dad," Bina replied, bouncing up and down on her heels. "Can we just please pick out our starters now?"

"Bina, I told you to be more patient," Birch replied with a sigh. "But, fine. Since Arreite is the birthday girl, she gets to pick first."

"Treecko," Arriete replied without hesitation. "I've always wanted one." 

"Okay, here you go," Birch smiled, giving her Treecko's pokeball. "Just so you know, he's a really laid back one."

"That's okay," she replied with a smile, letting him out.

Treecko stared up at his new trainer with curious eyes. Arriete kneeled before him and took out a small necklace from her backpack, and placed it around Treecko's neck, revealing that it was a name tag.

"From now on, I'll call you Pipei, okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Tree!" Treecko exclaimed, returning the smile.

"Alright, who wants to choose next?" Birch asked.

"I'll let Larance choose next," Bina replied, shrugging.

"Oh, thanks Bina," Larance thanked, before going over and picking up a pokeball.

"Ah, so you'll pick Mudkip?" Birch asked, smiling a little.

"Oh, no I picked the wrong pokeball," Larance said with a small chuckle as he set the pokeball he was holding down and picked up the other pokeball. "I want Torchic."

"She's a feisty one, just to warn you," Birch explained, chuckling a bit.

"That's perfect," Larance smiled, releasing Torchic.

Torchic blinked a couple of times before looking up at her new trainer. She immediately nudged his leg, and he picked her up with a small chuckle.

"Aren't you just a cutie?" he cooed as Torchic chirped happily.

Bina chuckled as she picked up Mudkip's pokeball and released her.

"Mud!" Mudkip said happily as she looked up at her new trainer.

"Well, hello there Mudkip!" Bina smiled, kneeling before her. "It's nice to meet you."

Mudkip smiled back and hopped onto the top of her head. She looked in confusion at her dad, who just laughed.

"Mudkip loves riding on top of people's heads," Birch explained. "She's an interesting Pokemon."

"Well, at least I'll have a fun partner," Bina smiled.

"Now, don't forget to be safe," Birch warned as he gave the three friends their Pokedexes and some pokeballs. "And to stay on the lookout for Team Magma and Team Aqua. Especially you, Larance. Stay far away from Team Magma."

"What do you mean by that?" Larance asked, clutching Torchic closer.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" Birch nervously laughed, looking at his watch. "I've gotta get back to work. Bye!"

"W-wait, Pro-" Larance stuttered, cut off by the door closing behind the three of them.

"What was that all about?" Arriete asked.

"I don't know," Bina wondered out loud. "He's never acted like that before." She turned to Larance. "Why did he want you to stay away from Team Magma the most?"

"I have no idea," Larance admitted, looking down. "But maybe, we can discover that on our journey." He turned to Arriete. "Where to, Arriete?"

"To the first gym, of course," Arriete replied with a grin. "Because we all know that you want to be the Hoenn League Champion."

"Of course I do!" Larance chuckled. "And maybe we can even discover new things about this region as well!"

"Oh, we can also discover why your eyes are gold!" Bina brought up, staring at Larance.

"Bina, we've been over this," he replied, looking away from her. "I was just born with them."

"But they're so bright!" Bina muttered. "Unlike your IQ."

"Hey!"

Arriete laughed as the two of them bickered as they walked through the gates of Littleroot Town.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, wasn't it sunny just a moment ago?" Arriete asked, looking up at the sky.

"Tree," Pipei muttered from Arriete's shoulder.

"Aw man," Larance sighed, holding Torchic close. "And we're still not near Oldale Town yet."

"It's just cloudy," Bina observed, Mudkip looking up as well. "We can still make it before dark."

The three friends continued to walk on in peaceful silence until Torchic perked up.

"Torchic?" Larance asked. "What's wrong?"

Torchic squirmed out of Larance's arms and ran off into the trees. Larance cried out in concern and raced after his Pokemon, Bina, and Arriete running after him. Torchic kept running, not caring that her trainer was trying to keep up with her. Finally, she reached a clearing where there only lay a cage. She ran up to the cage and began to furiously peck at the bars.

"Torchic!" Larance exclaimed, picking up the small chick Pokémon. "You can't run off like that!"

"Chic!" Torchic replied, squirming in his arms.

"Larance, look," Bina whispered, pointing at the cage.

Larance peered into the cage to find a hurt and sleeping Poochyena. Arriete kneeled by his side and peered into that age as well. Larance felt rage boil up inside of him and was about to punch the cage when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Control your temper, Larance," Bina muttered, frowning.

Larance looked down before standing back up. Arriete searched through her bag before she found a hairpin. She then stuck the pin into the lock and messed around with until the lock opened with a small click. Trying not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon, she gently picked it up.

"We need to get it to a Pokémon Center," Arriete said, looking around the clearing. "I have a feeling that whoever put this Pokémon in that cage is going to back. Soon."

Larance and Bina nodded, and soon the three friends were running towards Oldale Town as fast as they could.

***

"Hey, it's me. The cage is empty. The Poochyena has been taken."

"...By who?"

"Three children."

"Describe them."

"There were two girls and one boy. One girl had green eyes and black hair, the other girl had blue eyes and blonde hair, and the boy had red-orange hair and golden eyes. What do you want us to do?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"Follow them, but keep out of sight. Make sure that that boy doesn't leave your sight."

"Yes sir."

***

"Nurse Joy! We need help!"

Nurse Joy looked up from what she was doing as the three friends ran into the Center.

"Oh, your poor Pokémon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, taking it from Arriete's arms. "How could you do this to it?"

"It wasn't us!" Bina replied. "We found it in a cage and freed it!"

"I see," Nurse Joy muttered. "I'm sorry I blamed you three. Just wait out here, ok? I'll get you when I'm finished."

The three friends nodded in sync and Nurse Joy ran off into a room, her Chansey following after her.   
Time passed by slowly. Arriete drummed her fingers on the table she sat at, Pipei sitting next to her. Bina was sitting across from her, petting a sleeping Mudkip. Larance walked over to them holding two drinks, Torchic helping him carry the third drink.

"We should stay here tonight," Larance suggested, handing the drinks to his friends. "It's already dark out and we can wait here for Poochyena's recovery."

"I like that idea," Arriete stated as Larance took his drink and sat next to her. "Let's get a room then. One with three or four beds."

"Already done," Larance replied, placing Torchic on his lap. "Got four beds. Three for us and one for the Pokémon."

"Smart," Bina complimented, taking a sip of her drink. She suddenly perked up and began to rifle through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Arriete asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm giving you something, duh," Bina replied, taking out a small, rounded box. "Happy birthday, Arriete."

"Oh, right!" Larance exclaimed, taking out a square box. "Happy birthday, Arriete."

Arriete laughed and opened up Bina's gift first. She smiled as she took out a scrunchy that had a curve in it that seemed to be missing something.

"Bina, what's this curve for?" She asked as she used her new gift to put her hair in a ponytail.

"It's a secret," came the reply.

Arriete just rolled her eyes at this as she opened up the gift from Larance. She let out a small gasp as she took out a blue flower petal necklace with a yellow pearl. She clapped it around her neck, and it fell softly against her chest. She gave Larance a little hug, before giggling a bit.

"How did you even afford this?" she asked.

"I've been saving up my allowance to buy you something special for your fourteenth birthday," Larance replied, looking away in embarrassment. "Those petals are said to be found on a meadow where Latias and Latios live."

"No way! That's amazing!"

Bina coughed, gaining their attention.

"So, I'm just going to leave you two alone then..."

"BINA!"

The three of them laughed until Nurse Joy approached them with a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you three should come see this."

***

Poochyena ran towards Arriete as the four of them entered the room. Arriete laughed as she picked it up and it licked her face.

"So, is this what you wanted to show us?" Bina asked, folding her arms.

"That's half of it," Nurse Joy replied, holding her hand open. "I found this tracking device on him."

"'Him'" Larance asked. "It's a boy?"

"That's besides the point, Larance," Arriete muttered, walking over to them. "What did you find out about the device?"

"It apparently was made by Team Magma," Nurse Joy replied, crushing it in her fist. "Those horrible, horrible people."

"Won't they come here because of the tracking device?" Bina asked worriedly.

"Then let them come," Larance replied, eyes narrowing as he clutched Torchic close. "I'll teach them a lesson for putting that Pocchyena in that cage."

"No, it's too dangerous," Arriete stated. "Remember, Birch told all of us to stay away from them. And besides, I don't think that they will come here. It's too populated."

"Right," Nurse Joy said with a yawn. "Well, I better be closing soon. You three should get to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the three friends replied in sync.

Soon, the friends were upstairs, getting ready to sleep. Bina was letting Mudkip run around on the fourth bed, looking for a perfect spot to sleep. Larance was in the little dining area brushing his teeth, Torchic by his side. Arriete walked out of the bathroom, smoothing down her nightgown, Pipei, and Poochyena by her side.

"So, are you going to nickname him?" Bina asked as Mudkip finally settled down on the bed.

"Bina, he's not even my Pokémon," Arriete replied, petting the Pokémon's head. "Unless he wants to be."

"Pooch!" Poochyena yipped in reply.

Arriete laughed, took out a pokeball, and Poochyena pressed his nose against the button. It wobbled for three times before stopping. Arriete grinned as she let him out, and took out a name tag.

"From now on, you'll be named Paragon, ok?"

"Pooch!"

"Well, that's your last birthday present," Larance smirked as he approached them, Torchic joining Mudkip on the bed.

"Thanks," Arriete giggled.

"Well I don't know about you two," Bina yawned as she pulled her covers over her. "But I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

Larance and Arriete crawled into their beds as well and fell fast asleep. Pipei and Paragon joined Mudkip and Torchic on the bed and fell asleep, Torchic and Pipei leaning against each other.

***

"They're at the Pokémon Center."

"Keep out of sight, but watch them closely."

"Yes, sir."

***

"Team Magma? Are you sure?"

"The tracking device doesn't lie. I have a feeling that those three children are being watched by them. I know you must be busy with your duties, but I'm genuinely worried about them."

"One of them is his son, right?"

"Yes. Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Of course, Joy. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter Three

"So, are you all set?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why you're making go live with them."

"It's just to help your condition. However, I don't want you to go alone."

"I know. I'll ask him for a Pokemon."

"Okay. Be safe."

***

"Wow! Look at that!" Bina exclaimed, pointing.

Arriete and Larance turned to see their friend pointing at a pair of Wurmples.

"A perfect first capture," Bina smirked, taking out a pokeball.

"Hey! I'm not going to trail behind!" Larance replied, doing the same.

"Go! Pokeball!" they both shouted as they threw their pokeballs at the Wurmples.

The Wurmples looked up in surprise before each pokeball hit them. The pokeballs wobbled three times before stopping.

"Great job guys," Arriete congratulated. "Now, who's Wurmple is who's?"

"Mine's the female," Bina exclaimed, running over and picking up her pokeball. "I have a ribbon in my bag that I can place around her so we can tell the difference."

"Smart," Larance commented, picking up his pokeball. "And how did you know what gender they were?"

"Daughter of a Pokemon professor, duh," she replied, releasing her Wurmple.

She dug in her bag before taking out a light blue ribbon and tying it around Wurmple's neck.

"There!" she exclaimed as Larance released his Wurmple as well. "Now we can tell the difference."

"Now that we got that settled, onwards to Petalburg City!" Larance dramatically pointed, holding Torchic and Wurmple resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Bina replied, running up to Arriete and linking arms with her. "Is your dad going to be there?"

"I hope not," Arriete mumbled as they began to walk forward.

"Oh, right," Bina muttered, looking down. "How...how did the goodbyes go."

"I couldn't even talk to him. I could still feel his disappointed looks burn in the back of mind from that day."

"I'm sure he'll see that whatever your goal is will make you happy and change his mind."

"Yeah..."

"HEY, YOU!"

The three of them perked up to see three young boy trainers standing in their way, holding out pokeballs.

"We're the Zigzagoon Triplets!" the boy with the shortest hair proudly said. "I'm Zack!"

"I'm Zander!" the boy with the backward hat announced.

"And I'm Zane!" the boy with the watch said. "And we challenge all three of you to a battle!"

"Challenge accepted!" Larance agreed, putting Torchic down. He turned to his friends. "You two ready?"

"Of course!" Bina replied.

"A battle should clear my head!" Arriete exclaimed with a smile.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" the triplets yelled at once, releasing their Pokemon.

"Go, Pipei!" Arriete commanded, Pipei dropping down from her shoulders.

"Torchic!"

"Mudkip!"

"Scratch!" the triplets commanded.

"Absorb!" Arriete commanded.

"Ember!" Larance commanded.

"Water Gun!" Bina commanded.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes before all three Zizagoon fainted.

"Aw man," Zander muttered as he and his brothers returned their Pokemon. "We lost."

"We did it!" Bina cheered as she hugged Mudkip, Wurmple cheering by her side.

Arriete and Larance laughed as they high fived each other.

"It was a good battle, thanks," Larance thanked the triplets with a smile.

The triplets smiled back and the three friends continued their way to Petalburg City.

***

"Finally!" Bina breathed as they walked into the city.

They were all roped into three other battles on their way to the city, and they finally reached it, exhausted.

"Let's go heal up at the Pokemon Center," Larance suggested, holding his tired Torchic close.

The other two nodded, and soon, they were out of the center and walking towards the gym.

"That was a good battle. Come back again when you train a bit more."

Arriete froze when she heard that voice, Pipei and Paragon walking into her. Bina and Larance stopped and turned to their friend, worried.

"What's wrong?" Larance asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My dad's here," Arriete replied with a sigh.

"You're going to have to go into the gym sometime in order to cheer on Larance," Bina said softly.

"You're right," Arriete said, taking a deep breath. "Time to step up and accept that he might never get rid of his disappointment in me."

Bina looked down while Larance's hand tightened its grip on her shoulder. Arriete gave both of them a nod before they walked into the gym.

"Welcome to the-Arriete!" Norman exclaimed as he noticed the three of them. "So, you finally changed your mind after all!"

"Um, no," Arriete whispered. "We're here for Larance."

"Oh," Norman replied, his voice losing its eagerness. "Well, I'm the fourth gym, so he'll have to beat the other three first."

"Of course," Larance nodded.

Norman sighed again before a smile formed on his face.

"It is nice to see you kids with your very own Pokemon," he said before turning to his daughter. "I'm proud of you, Arriete, for starting your own team."

"Thank you, dad," Arriete mumbled, a small smile forming on her face.

"E-excuse me?"

The four of them turned to see a boy their age standing there, nervously twiddling his fingers. His icy-blue eyes showed timidness, while his green hair was messily made. He wore a purple jacket, a white shirt, lime green pants, white shoes, a dark blue backpack, and a golden necklace that seemed to be missing something. His skin was a sickly pale color, and he let out a little cough.

"Well, hello there," Norman greeted with a grin as he approached the boy. "You must be Wally, right?"

"Yes sir," Wally replied with a nod. "I came to ask if I could borrow a Pokemon so I can catch my own."

"Of course," Norman replied, handing him a pokeball. "Take this Zigzagoon, and good luck."

"Thank you, sir!" Wally exclaimed before running out.

"Who was that?" Bina asked, jabbing the air with her thumb over her shoulder.

"That's Wally," Norman explained. "His parents are sending him to Verdanturf so his condition can get better."

"'Condition'?" Larance repeated.

"Asthma."

"Oh."

"Let's go see if he needs any help," Arriete stated as she walked out the doors.

Bina followed after her, and Larance was about to do the same, but Norman stopped him.

"Larance, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Arriete. I know that she's upset with me, but she's still my daughter, and I don't know what I would do if she got harmed."

"You can count on me, sir."

"Thank you, Larance. And don't forget to make sure that the three of you stay out of the way of Team Magma and Team Aqua."

"Of course."

***

"Wally, right?"

Wally let out a little shriek and turned around to see Bina running towards him.

"Uh, y-yes," he replied. "Weren't you in the gym earlier?"

"Yup!" Bina stuck out her hand. "I'm Bina! On my head is Mudkip, and on my shoulder is Wurmple!"

"Nice to meet you," Wally smiled, shaking Bina's hand. "And who are the others?"

"I'm Arriete," Arriete introduced, a little surprised that Bina beat her here. "On my shoulder is Pipei, and by my feet is Paragon."

"I'm Larance," Larance smiled. "In my arms is Torchic, and on my shoulder is Wurmple."

"Wow!" Wally breathed, staring at Larance. "Your eyes are so golden! How is that even possible?"

"I was just born this way," Larance shrugged. "So, anyway, we heard that you're trying to catch a Pokemon, and we thought that we could help you out."

"I would really appreciate it, thank you," Wally sighed in relief.

"Okay, so first, we need to look for a Pokemon to catch," Bina said as she began to drag Wally towards an open area.

"Hey, Arriete," Larance began, causing his friend to stop. "Your dad told me something."

"What did he say?" Arriete asked, folding her arms.

"He asked me to watch after you. He said that he still cares about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Arriete-"

The two were cut off by a cheer, and they turned around to see Bina and an excited looking Wally run towards them.

"I did it!" Wally cheered. "I caught a Ralts!"

"Good job, Wally!" Arriete congratulated, ignoring Larance.

"Thanks!" Wally laughed. He then looked down with a sheepish smile. "If you guys don't mind, after I return the Zigzagoon back to Mr. Norman, can I join you? Well, until I reach Verdanturf."

"The more the merrier!" Larance replied, slinging an arm around Wally's shoulders. "It will be nice to have another guy in the group."

"What, we aren't good company?" Bina asked defensively folding her arms.

"I...uh...l-let's go return that Pokemon, Wally!" Larance replied as he ran towards Petalburg, dragging the boy behind him.

Rolling their eyes, Bina and Arriete ran after them.

***

"Another one has joined them."

"Describe them."

"A boy. Sickly looking and with green hair."

"Pay no heed to him. Just focus on the other three."

"Yes sir."

***

A dark figure peered from behind a tree, watching the four friends re-enter the city. He was about to take a step forward before his Pokenav rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Why, it's nice to talk to you again, old friend."

"Same here. Listen, I got the information from Joy. Besides the tracking device from Magma, there have been multiple attacks around the region by both them and Aqua. It's becoming really dangerous out there."

"I'm keeping an eye on the kids. However, another one has joined them. He seems to be the weakest, so if anything bad happens, I'll have to intervene."

"As long as the golden-eyed one doesn't find out the truth about his dad, then fine."

"I promised Birch that I wouldn't let that happen."

"Of course. Good luck, my friend."


	4. Chapter Four

"So, you're thinking of taking on the gyms?" Wally asked as the four of them began walking down Route 104.

"Yup!" Larance replied with a nod. "I'm aiming to become the new Champion of Hoenn, so the first badge that I'll have to win is from Rustboro City. But what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd like to become a Pokemon Researcher, but I think my asthma might cease that dream."

Wally let out a small cough after his comment, making Bina slow down so she could walk beside them.

"Don't worry, Wally," Bina said with a small smile. "I'm sure that once we get to Verdanturf Town, your asthma will clear up a bit."

"Yeah, you're right," Wally said with a smile. "Anyways, why are you on a journey Bina?"

"Oh, I'm just accompanying Arriete and Larance," came the reply. "I'm not sure exactly what I want to do."

"Oh," Wally muttered, before turning to Arriete. "But what about you?"

"Well, I've been researching Mega Evolution for a while now," Arriete replied. "So, I want to travel to other regions to see if I can find any new information."

"Interesting."

A small chirp made the four of them turn their heads to see a Tailow walk towards them.

"A Tailow!" Bina exclaimed, gently picking Mudkip off her head and setting her down. "I've always wanted one! Come on, Mudkip! Wurmple! Let's go catch it!"

The Tailow looked up just as Bina ordered Wurmple to use Poison Sting. The Tailow was instantly hit, and it tried to attack Wurmple. Before it could land a blow, Bina threw a poke ball at it. The ball hit the ground and wobbled three times before it clicked, catching the Tailow.

"Yes!" Bina cheered, running over to the poke ball and picking it up. "I caught a Tailow! Thanks, W-"

Bina stopped short as she noticed a white light that had surrounded Wurmple. The others watched in awe as Wurmple's shape changed until the light disappeared, revealing that it evolved into a Silcoon.

"You evolved!" Bina squealed, picking up her newly evolved Silcoon. 

"Wow, that was fast," Larance stated, Wurmple slouching on his shoulder. 

"Of course," Wally began. "Bug Pokemon evolve relatively quickly."

Pipei tapped Arriete on the shoulder and pointed forward. Arriete looked to where he was pointing and smiled.

"Hey guys, look! Petalburg Woods! We're almost to Rustboro!" Arriete exclaimed.

"Then let's hurry!" Bina exclaimed, walking briskly towards the woods.

Arriete began to follow, while Larance and Wally lagged behind.

***

"Guys, wait," Larance commanded, holding out his arms.

Arriete stopped while Bina and Wally walked right into Larance's arms. They looked at their friend in confusion while his golden eyes scoured the area. A rustle to the right of them caused Bina and Wally to jump, but they all settled when they saw that it was only an Eevee.

"Woah, an Eevee!" Arriete breathed. "Aren't those rare in Hoenn?"

"Yeah, pretty rare," Wally answered, coughing a bit. 

"Then I'll catch it!" Larance exclaimed, moving his shoulder to signal Wurmple to jump off. "Come on, Wurmple! Maybe you can evolve and become something better than a Silcoon!"

"Hey!" Bina yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "My Silcoon is amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah. Wurmple! Slow down Eevee with String Shot!"

The Eevee looked up just as Wurmple attacked it. It was covered in a sticky web, and it couldn't move.

"Now, use Poison Sting!"

Eevee was hit, and Larance took this as his chance to throw a poke ball at it. The ball soon enveloped the Eevee and it fell to the ground, wobbling. Larance held his breath, but let it out as the ball stopped, signaling that he had caught it. He smirked as he began to walk over to the ball, but stopped when Wurmple was encased with a bright light. Soon, in place of his Wurmple, stood a Cascoon. 

"See, Bina?" Larance stated as he picked up the poke ball. "Cascoon is way better than Silcoon."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Larance," Bina scoffed. "So, do you wanna know the gender of your new Pokemon?"

"Uh, sure," Larance replied as he let Eevee out.

"Well, my Tailow is a male," Bina smiled as she let Tailow out. "And your Eevee is a girl."

"Hey, guys..." Wally began, pointing forward. "There's someone in front of us."

The others looked to see a man in a lab coat searching for something. He turned around just as the four friends approached him.

"E-excuse me, but you four wouldn't have happened to see a Shroomish around here, have you?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Can't say that I have."

"No, sorry."

"Oh," the man replied, looking down. "You see, Shroomish is my favorite Pokemon, and I was really hoping that I could come across one."

"I was wondering when I could finally find you."

The five of them turned to see a man clad in blue approach them. Arriete instantly recognized the outfit and gasped.

"A member of Team Aqua!"

"Oh, so you've heard of us, have you?" the grunt sneered, taking out a poke ball. "I only came for those research papers from Devon Corp., but your golden-eyed friend will also be a prize."

"What do you mean by that?" Bina asked in confusion.

"Go, Poochyena!" the grunt replied, tossing his pokeball.

"I'll handle this," Larance said, eyes narrowing. "It'll be a perfect first battle for my Eevee. Right, girl?"

"Eev!" Eevee stated, jumping in front of her trainer.

"Poochyena! Tackle!" the grunt commanded.

"Dodge and use Double Team!" Larance commanded.

Eevee gracefully dodged the attack and soon spread multiple Eevee around the Poochyena. The pokemon looked at each clone in confusion before the grunt ordered it to use Bite. 

"Now! Tackle!" Larance commanded.

All of the clone Eevee disappeared and Eevee tackled Poochyena to the ground. The grunt stood there in shock before returning his pokemon to its ball.

"Yeah! We did it!" Larance laughed happily as he hugged his Eevee close.

"I may have lost the battle," the grunt growled, taking a step towards them. "But I won't return without a prize."

The grunt had almost grabbed Larance's arm before Torchic blasted him with an Ember. The grunt tried again, but everyone froze when a white light formed around Torchic. The light soon faded, and there stood a Combusken. The newly evolved Combusken then used Double Kick, launching the grunt out of the woods.

"Thanks, Combusken!" Larance smiled, hugging her. "I'm so happy that you evolved!"

"Com!" Combusken replied with a smile.

"Thank you, young man," the man sighed in relief. "If it wasn't for you, he would have taken these papers."

"He said that they were from Devon Corp., right?" Arriete asked.

"Oh yes," the man replied. "You see, I'm a researcher there, but I came out here to see if I could find a Shroomish. I would never think that a member of Team Aqua would come after me here."

"'Devon Corp.'?" Bina asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Where is that?"

"Rustboro City," Wally pipped up. "If you want, sir, we can walk with you there. We're heading there anyway. Besides-" Wally let out a few coughs before continuing. "These woods aren't helping my asthma."

"Yeah," Bina added, placing a protective hand on Wally's shoulder. "Plus, we really need to find a place to rest before it gets dark."

"Of course," the researcher smiled. "I would love the company."

The four of them began to walk off while Larance just stood there, thinking. Arriete noticed that he wasn't following them, and turned around to face him.

"You coming, Larance?" she asked.

"O-oh, yeah," Larance replied, catching up to them. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why did the grunt want me? Does that mean Team Aqua wants me? I haven't done anything!"

"I know. Just, let's not worry about that now. We'll figure it out. You need to focus on your upcoming gym battle."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Arriete."

"What do you mean 'I guess you're right'? I'm always right!"

The two friends laughed before running to catch up with the others.

***

"Sir, we have a problem."

"The grunt failed, didn't he?"

"He was beaten by the golden-eyed boy and his friends."

"Now that is interesting. Follow the boy and his friends."

"But sir, others are already following them."

"Oh really? Who are they?"

"T-h-e-y a-a-a...zzzttt."

"Hello?"

Silence.

"No! The connection! I need to know who is following them!"

***

"They've entered Rustboro City."

"Good. Any news about Team Magma?"

"No, but they were attacked by Team Aqua. I have a feeling that they want them as well."

"Keep a close eye on them. We don't want them getting hurt."

"Of course."

***

"Team Aqua? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Of course they would be after him. Don't let him out your sight!"

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter Five

"Larance. Earth to Larance. HEY!"

Larance blinked as Arriete waved her hand in front of his face worriedly.

"Yes Arriete?" he asked with a small smile.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we arrived in Rustboro."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking, that's all."

"You shouldn't think too much," Bina chuckled as she and Wally approached them. "You'll hurt your head."

Bina held a tray that held food, while Mudkip and Silcoon rode on top of her head, and Tailow sat on her shoulder. Wally held a tray that held drinks, Ralts trailing slowly behind. They settled down at a table, Bina and Wally sitting next to each other, while Arriete and Larance sat next to each other. Their Pokemon crowded around the table, eating their own dinner.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Wally asked.

"Um...just how I'm going to beat my first gym," Larance lied, laughing a bit.

"Larance."

Larance sighed. "Fine. I was thinking about what that grunt said. I don't even know Team Aqua, so why would they want me?"

"To use you as a hostage," Bina replied simply and she took a sip from her drink.

"Bina, that's not funny," Larance huffed, leaning back in the booth and folding his arms. "And why me and not any of you?"

"Maybe it's because your special, or something," Arriete replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Maybe that's why you have golden eyes."

"What, am I like some failed experiment by them and they want me back?"

"I...I don't know."

Larance sighed. "Let's just forget it. I have a gym battle to focus on."

The others looked at each other while Larance quietly ate his soup.

"So, Bina," Arriete began, turning to her friend. "Were you able to get us a room?"

"Yup, one with four beds, since we have a new friend with us," Bina grinned, lightly punching Wally in the arm.

Wally chuckled, before turning his attention back to Larance. The golden eyed boy had stood up and was taking his empty bowl over to where Nurse Joy was standing, Combusken, Cascoon, and Eevee following after him.

"Ral," Ralts muttered, tugging at his trainer's leg.

"Yeah, I know," Wally sighed, picking Ralts up. "I wish we could help."

"Hey."

The three of them perked up to see Larance standing there, yawning.

"I'm heading upstairs to get some sleep," he announced, stretching. "What room, Bina?"

"Um, 204," Bina replied, thinking.

"Okay, I'll see you guys up there. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Larance."

***

"Be quiet," Arriete shushed the other two as they walked into their room.

They heard soft snoring as looked to see Larance already fast asleep, Combusken laying on a makeshift bed beside him, while Cascoon and Eevee slept curled up at their trainer's feet. Arriete noticed that the blanket was slipping off Larance's shoulders, and she pulled it back over him.

"Aw, you two are adorable," Bina whispered.

"Bina, shush!" Arriete almost yelled. "I just don't like seeing my friends cold."

"Sure."

Arriete rolled her eyes before going into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, leaving Bina and Wally with a sleeping Larance.

"So, do you want the bed by the window or away from the window?" Bina asked.

"By the window," Wally replied with a small cough. "Maybe the fresh air will help with my asthma."

"Yeah, it might," Bina smiled.

Soon, Arriete exited the bathroom, and crawled into her bed. Bina went into the bathroom to change, and Wally did the same after she exited. Soon, all three friends were fast asleep. Pipei and Paragon were curled up by Arriete's feet, Ralts was curled up by Wally's feet, and Mudkip, Silcoon, and Tailow slept by Bina's feet.

***

Larance opened his eyes and saw that he was in a large, dark, and empty room. He turned around several times to see if he could see anyone. His Pokemon, Bina, Wally, Arriete. No. He was all alone. Suddenly, a slim white light appeared before him, and he noticed a figure standing there. Sighing in relief in the fact that he wasn't alone, he began to run towards the figure. As he ran, hazy memories formed around him, showing him as a young boy with his mother and a shadowed figure.

Who is that? Larance thought as he continued to run. He must be someone important.

"-Ou, Larance."

Larance froze at that voice. There was something about that voice. Something familiar. Wait...

"DAD?!?"

The figure began to walk forward, slowly disappearing. Larance felt tears forming in his eyes as he ran after the figure.

"Dad! Wait!"

Larance reached out his hand to try and grab the figure's arm, but the figure disappeared altogether. Larance stared at where the figure left, tears falling. He sank to his knees, and cried.

"I love you, Larance."

Larance sat up quickly, panting. He passed a hand over his face, resulting in his hand becoming wet with his tears. That figure he saw in his dream had to be his dad. It had to be. He took a shaky breath, before getting up to get a glass of water, but stopped when he saw the other beds empty. He heard knocking and walked over to the sound.

"Bina?" Wally was knocking on the bathroom door. "Please come out. Don't do this to yourself."

"But I have to Wally," Bina's voice came from the bathroom. "I need to be pretty."

"But you already are."

The door soon opened to reveal Bina standing there, bags under her eyes. She wiped her mouth and gave Wally a small smile.

"Y-you really think so?" Bina whispered.

"Of course," Wally smiled back. "And I'm sure Larance and Arriete think the same."

"He's right."

Both of them jumped a bit as Larance approached them.

"Bina, how long have you been making yourself throw up?" Larance asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bina looked down before answering.

"Well, here's what happened..."

It's okay, Bina. It's okay. You look fine.

Bina looked at herself in the mirror at her new dress. It was a light blue color with white puffs on the sleeves. She wore white stockings and light blue shoes, and her light blue headband held her hair back so it wouldn't get in her eyes. She sighed before picking up her white shoulder bag and headed downstairs.

"You look incredible!" Birch smiled as his daughter walked into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Bina replied with a small smile. "I'm just nervous as so many people will be there."

"You'll do fine," Birch chuckled as the two of them exited the house. "All you'll be doing is helping me out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

***

"Bina, please come out of the bathroom."

"No."

Birch sighed as he stood by the bathroom door at their home. Everything was going smoothly at the banquet before a few rich girls began to make fun of Bina's looks. Bina had run off, and Birch had to excuse himself in order to take her home. Now, he was about to knock on the bathroom door again, before the lock clicked. Bina opened the bathroom door, looking pale. A stench wafted through the air, and Birch looked at his daughter, worried.

"Bina, were you making yourself throw up?"

"So what if I was?" Bina asked, wiping her mouth. "Those girls were right. I'm a large and ugly girl."

"Bina, don't listen to them. They're just making fun of you to make them feel better for their pitiful lives."

"That's kind of harsh for you," Bina replied with a small chuckle and a smile. "But, thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

***

But they are right, Bina thought as she looked at herself in her mirror. But I can change that.

Bina went through her closet, tossing out any sweatshirts, sweatpants, t-shirts, and everything else she deemed ugly. She then looked back at herself in the mirror and took out a pair of scissors.

A new day, she thought as she cut her long, curly hair until it was the length of her shoulders. A new me.

***

"Oh, Bina," Larance muttered as his friend began to cry. "We're here for you. But, you should have told us earlier. We could have helped you."

"Come here, Bina," Wally smiled, opening up his arms.

Bina ran into Wally's arms, crushing him in a hug. He gasped a bit at the sudden force before hugging her back, letting her let it all out.

"Does Arriete know about this?" Larance asked.

"Not that I know of," Wally replied. "I just found this out tonight. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll check the balcony."

Leaving Wally and Bina behind, Larance made his way to the balcony. To his surprise, he found the doors to be open, and he saw Arriete standing there, overlooking Rustboro City, Pipei and Paragon by her side. 

"Arriete?"

Said person looked to her side to see Larance approaching her. She sighed before looking over the city once more.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Arriete sighed. "I was just thinking that I should challenge the gyms. Maybe then I can win my dad's approval."

"But is that what you really want?" Larance asked, leaning against the railing. "Just do what makes you happy. Who cares if you don't get your dad's approval?"

"You wouldn't understand, Larance. Your dad isn't even around."

Arriete gasped a little when she realized what she just said. Larance looked back at her, hurt in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Larance. I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I don't understand. That's why I want to try and understand so I can help you."

Arriete smiled a little at this, before placing an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Larance. Now, let's get to bed. You have that gym battle to win tomorrow."


	6. Chapter Six

Larance stood before the doors of the gym, nervously twiddling his fingers. Eevee sat by her trainer, looking up at him. Combusken held Cascoon in her arms, eyes never leaving the doors. Larance jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Wally smiling at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Larance took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Gathering up his courage, he walked through the doors, Wally, Arriete, and Bina following behind him. The gym was mostly empty except for one person standing on the other side of the battlefield. Larance swallowed his nervousness before making his way to the person standing on the other side while the others sat on the sidelines. As he came closer to the person, he noticed that it was a girl no more than eighteen. She had red eyes and brown hair, which was pulled up into two pigtails with a red bow with a small black U-stripe. She wore a grey school sleeveless uniform skirt with a rectangular print, which was white on the inside, a white undershirt with short sleeves, pink leggings, and a pair of black shoes. Her hands were on her hips, and she smiled a bit when she noticed Larance.

"You must be Larance," she stated. "Norman told me that you would be arriving. I'm Roxanne. Nice to meet you."

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Roxanne," Larance replied, surprise leaving him. "I've come to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Of course," Roxanne smiled, taking out a pokeball. "Just step on over to the other side of the battlefield and we'll begin."

Larance did as he was told just as a referee stepped in.

"This will be a two on two battle!" he announced. "Both the challenger and leader are able to switch Pokemon! The last Pokemon standing wins! Battle, begin!"

"Geodude, go!" Roxanne shouted, throwing her pokeball.

"Eevee!" Larance yelled, Eevee running onto the field.

"Rollout!"

"Dodge and use Double Team!"

Eevee dodged out of the way just as Geodude rolled towards her. She then multiplied into multiple copies of herself. Geodude continued to roll around uncontrollably until it slammed into a wall, sending dust flying everywhere. Wally broke out into a coughing fit as the dust entered his lungs.

"Wally?!?" Bina and Arriete asked in a panic.

"Need...fresh...air..." Wally managed to gasp out.

"Tell us how the battle turns out afterward, Arriete," Bina muttered as she led Wally out of the gym.

Arriete nodded in reply as the two friends left and she turned her attention back to the battlefield.

"Tackle!"

The Eevee clones disappeared and Eevee launched herself at the Geodude, knocking it into the wall again. Geodude fell to the ground, fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Way to go Eevee!" Larance laughed as Eevee leaped into her trainer's arms, Arriete cheering from the sidelines.

"Good job, Geodude," Roxanne smiled as she returned her Pokémon. "Take a good rest. Nosepass, go!"

She threw a pokeball, and soon, her Nosepass was facing Eevee. Larance narrowed his eyes at his new opponent. Eevee was still new at this, so he'll have to use his strongest one.

"Eevee, come back," Larance commanded with a grim look on his face. He turned to Combusken, and nodded.

Combusken stepped onto the battlefield just as the referee yelled "Begin!"

"Nosepass, Tackle!" Roxanne commanded.

"Dodge!" Larance yelled at the same time.

Combusken jumped just as Nosepass ran underneath her and into a wall. It quickly shook it off as Roxanne yelled "Rock Throw!"

Nosepass formed a large rock in its hands before throwing it at Combusken.

"Catch it and throw it back!" Larance ordered.

Bracing herself, Combusken caught the rock in her hands, before chucking it at Nosepass. It hit the Pokémon, and Nosepass staggered. Before Roxanne could get another command in, Larance yelled "Double Kick!"

Nosepass looked up just in time for Combusken to kick it; once, into the ground, and twice, into the wall. Nosepass fell, fainted, while Combusken stood there triumphantly. 

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Combusken is the winner and that means victory over this battle goes to the challenger Larance!"

"We did it!" Larance cheered as Combusken tackled him into a hug, Eevee and Cascoon joining.

"Great job, Larance!" Arriete cheered, running up to him.

Larance's Pokémon dispersed just as Arriete tackled him into another hug.

"I knew you could do it!" she laughed.

"Y-you did?" Larance stuttered, a small blush creeping up his face. "Th-thanks, Arriete."

"Let me guess...Larance won?"

Arriete released Larance as a small blush rushed up to her face, and turned to see Bina and Wally entering the gym, Wally no longer gasping for air. Bina noticed the blushes on her friend's faces and she broke into a sly grin.

"Bina, before you say anything, shut up," Larance warned his friend.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Bina replied, putting her hands up defensively.

The four friends laughed at this as Roxanne approached them, holding a case.

"Larance," she began, smiling. "Congratulations on defeating me and winning the Stone Badge."

"Thank you, Roxanne," Larance thanked as he took the badge from her.

Smiling, he clipped the badge onto the inside of his jacket. 

"Well, one down, seven to go," he breathed.

"The next gym is fighting type," Wally explained, coughing a little. "So, you might want to train up before then."

"Thanks for the heads up, Wally. But for now, I've got to heal my partners."

Waving goodbye to Roxanne, the four friends exited the gym.

"WAIT! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE THOSE PARTS!"

The four of them turned their heads just to see a member of Team Aqua run by, shoving people out of the way. The scientist that they met in Petalburg Woods raced after the grunt, yelling after him.

"What was that all about?" Arriete asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Bina replied. "But I don't like the look of it."

"Can you two rest in your pokeballs for now?" Larance asked Combusken and Eevee. "We have to find out what's happening."

The two Pokémon nodded as their trainer returned them to their pokeballs. He picked up Cascoon and took off towards where the grunt ran off too, his friends trailing not far behind.

***

The four friends reached Rusturf Tunnel and saw an old man standing there, a worried look on his face. He turned as they approached, and he waved them over.

"Oh, trainers!" he exclaimed, relief in his voice. "Thank goodness! This Team Aqua thug stole my precious Peecko! Can you please help?"

"He stole some parts from Devon Corp. as well," Bina brought up. "We're going after him."

"Thank you, kind souls."

"Come on," Larance said, running into the tunnel. "We have to catch up with him before he gets away."

The other three nodded and followed their friend into the tunnel. They ran for a bit before they came across the grunt, who was staring at a blockade of boulders. Larance angrily cleared his throat and the grunt whirled around to face them.

"Oh, it's you four again," he growled. He looked to his side and peered at the Wingull that was there. "I tried to make a getaway with this Pokémon, but it's useless. And what's even worse is that I reached a dead end! I'm so upset that I'll take my anger out on you! Go, Poochyena!"

"I'll handle this," Arriete stepped up. "Let's go, Paragon."

Paragon nodded and stepped in front of his trainer. The grunt merely laughed.

"My Poochyena is stronger than yours," he said confidently. "Tackle!"

"Dodge!" Arriete commanded. "Now! Bite!"

Paragorn dodged the Poochyena's attack and bite it, resulting in it crying out in pain.

"Shake it off!" the grunt yelled. "Surprise attack!"

Wait...that's not a move, Arriete thought as the Poochyena ran behind the rocks.

"Stay alert Paragon!" Arriete commanded.

Paragon surveyed the surrounding area. Suddenly the Poochyena jumped out from behind Paragon, going to attack him.

"Disarming Voice!"

Arriete turned to see Wally command his Ralts to use Disarming Voice on the Poochyena. It hit and the Poochyena landed, fainted, at its trainer's feet. The grunt looked at them with anger before returning his Pokémon and throwing a bag at them. Wally caught it in surprise and the grunt walked past them.

"Just take those parts and this worthless Pokémon," he growled. He stopped by Larance and grinned at him. "We'll be back for you, Golden Eyes."

Larance stepped back as the grunt ran out of the tunnel.

"Larance?"

Larance shook his head and smiled at his friends.

"Let's go return this Pokémon and those parts."

***

"Hey, it's me again."

"Hello, my friend. Any news?"

"I have a feeling that Team Aqua is keeping their eye on that boy. I'm worried about them. I'll have to reveal myself to them soon."

"Of course. I'll tell Birch."

"Thank you, friend."


	7. Chapter Seven

"Peecko!"

The old man from before happily swiped the Wingull into his arms. He laughed before grinning at the four friends.

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"Do you know where the Devon Corp. is?" Bina asked. "We need to return some stolen parts that grunt took."

"Of course, the Corp. is in Rustboro," the old man replied. "I'll show you."

"Perfect!" Wally smiled. "I've always wanted to see the Corp."

"It would be nice to see the inside of Hoenn's largest Corp.," Arriete nodded. "What do you think, Larance?"

"Huh?" Larance snapped out of his dream-like state when he heard his name.

"Never mind," Arriete chuckled.

Larance let out a small chuckle as well before frowning and looking at the parts in his hand. 

What does Team Aqua want with me?

He silently shook his head as everyone else began to move back towards Rustboro. 

"Excuse me, sir," he began, running up to the old man. "I don't think we got your name."

"Oh, my name is Briney," the old man replied. "I run a small boathouse near Petalburg Woods."

"I remember seeing that!" Bina exclaimed.

"Ah, here we are," Briney smiled, pointing up at a large building.

"Wow..." the four friends whispered.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal the same flustered scientist that they met in the woods. His face broke into a huge grin as he noticed the parts that Larance held in his hands. 

"You got them back!" he exclaimed, taking them out of Larance's hands. "This will make the owner so happy! Come! Come!"

Briney waved goodbye to them as they entered the building. The scientist led the four friends up three flights of stairs before they entered a large room. There was a chair at the far end of the room where an old man sat, smiling at them. 

"Ah, you must be the four trainers that got the parts back from that grunt," the man replied. "I'm the owner of the Devon Corp., Mr. Stone, and I greatly appreciate your help. May I ask who you four are?"

"My name is Larance," Larance spoke up. "And these are my friends; Bina, Arriete, and Wally."

"Ah, the daughter of Norman and the daughter of Birch," Mr. Stone smiled. "I take it you're taking on the gyms, Arriete?"

"Actually, no," Arriete replied, smiling sheepishly. "But Larance is."

"Ah, so your next stop is Dewford then. In that case, can you take this letter to a man named Steven?"

"Steven? Steven Stone?" Wally squeaked, eyes widening. "The Champion?"

Mr. Stone nodded and Wally's face brightened.

"What are we waiting for guys?!?" he exclaimed, turning to run. "Let's hurry!"

He suddenly began coughing and Bina ran to his side.

"Wally, don't push yourself," Bina warned. "Don't forget about your asthma."

"R-right," Wally admitted when he was able to breathe again.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," Arriete suggested. "Besides, Larance's Pokémon need to rest up."

The other three nodded at this and they made their way towards the Pokémon Center.

***

Larance folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he sat on his bed, thinking.

"If you keep making that face it's going to stay like that."

Startled, Larance looked up to see Arriete smiling at him, holding Paragon close.

"Very funny, Arriete," Larance sighed as he looked over to where his Pokémon were.

Combusken had made herself a little makeshift bed and was sleeping peacefully, Eevee and Cascoon sleeping soundly next to her. He sighed and Arriete's smile vanished as she sat next to him.

"You still thinking about what that grunt said?" she asked, letting Paragon join Pipei.

Larance replied with a nod, and Arriete sighed.

"You don't have to worry about them," she smiled. "We'll figure this out. All four of us. Together."

Larance smiled warmly at his friend before giving her a small hug.

"Thank you, Arriete," he whispered before letting her go.

He stood up and stretched before he sauntered off to get ready for bed. Arriete watched him exit the room, aware of the faint heat in her cheeks. She quickly got rid of the heat as Bina and Wally entered, laughing at something that Bina said, their Pokemon trailing behind them.

"You two seem wide awake," Arriete chuckled, making her way over to them. "How are you guys even going to sleep tonight?"

"You should know by now that I can easily fall asleep," Bina giggled before yawning. "Where's Larance?"

"Just getting ready for bed," Larance replied approaching them. "I should get some sleep if we're waking up early tomorrow."

"Yeah," Wally nodded with a yawn. "I should turn in as well. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight."

***

"ISN'T THIS AMAZING?!?" Bina laughed letting the wind mess up her hair. 

"Ugh..." Wally groaned, leaning over the railing of the boat. "I-I think I might have seasickness." He leaned further over the railing, emptying the contents of his stomach, Ralts trying his best to rub his trainer's back. "Are we going to have to go on any more boats on this journey?"

"Well...this region is basically 70% water," Larance smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the railing.

"Ugh..." Wally groaned again as he wiped his mouth and sat on the boat, leaning his head against the railing. "Kill...me..."

Larance and Bina chuckled at this as Arriete ran up to them.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing ahead.

Larance, Bina, and even Wally looked to where their friend was pointing. Their eyes widened when they saw a Wailmer crying out for help as it was tangled in a fishing net. 

"That poor Wailmer!" Arriete lamented.

"He's only a young Wailmer too!" Bina added sadly.

Wally shakily stood up, using the railing as help.

"Ralts..." he rasped. "Can you use any psychic powers?"

Ralts eagerly nodded and stood on the railing, raising his arms over his head. A light blue aura surrounded him and the net that was around the Wailmer. Wailmer stopped struggling and watched in awe as the net was carefully removed from around him. As soon as it was off of him, he cried out with joy and swam towards Wally.

"I think he might want to go with you, Wally," Bina giggled.

Wally grinned as he took out a pokeball and opened it. Wailmer cried out with happiness as it was sucked into the pokeball. It shook three times before it stopped. Wally chuckled as he let Wailmer out of his pokeball, and smiled at his new Pokemon.

"Alright!" he cheered before immediately tossing half of his body over the railing and vomiting.

***

"LAND!"

As soon as Briney docked the boat, Wally ran off, returning Wailmer to his pokeball and Ralts rushing after him. He fell to the sand and began to hastily kiss it before leaning back to cough. Bina ran to his side and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Jeez Wally," Bina smiled softly. "You need to take it easy."

Arriete and Larance thanked Briney for the ride before climbing off the boat.

"Are you ready for your next gym battle?" Arriete asked. "Apparently it's a fighting type gym."

"Guess I'll use Combusken and Cascoon then," Larance replied, looking at his Pokemon.

"Vee..." Eevee muttered sadly.

"Don't worry, Eevee," Larance chuckled, shifting Cascoon over to one arm so he could pet Eevee's head. "You'll participate in the next gym battle."

This seemed to lift her spirits as she smiled at her trainer. Arriete giggled at this before a sound caught her attention. There was a small movement near the shore of Dewford, and she took off towards it, Pipei and Paragon hot on her heels. She let out a small gasp as she saw a Weedle weakling crawling towards her. She cautiously picked up the weak Pokemon and ran towards the Pokemon Center, passing by a confused Larance. He mentally shrugged before following after his friend, Wally and Bina soon following suit.

***

"It's lucky you came when you did," Nurse Joy smiled as she wheeled out a sleeping Weedle. "She was very weak."

Arriete silently nodded as she scooped up the Weedle in her arms before heading over to her friends. 

"So, do you think you're going to catch her?" Bina asked before anyone else got a chance to speak.

"It is strange that a Weedle is all the way over here," Wally stated. "I think that it would be safe to catch her."

"I'll let her make the decision," Arriete smiled as she looked down at the sleeping Pokemon.

"While we wait maybe we should ask around to see if anyone has seen Steven," Larance suggested taking out the letter. "We still need to give this to him."

As soon as he said this, the Weedle decided to stir and wake up. She looked up and was met with Arriete's joyful smile.

"Hello Weedle," Arriete whispered not wanting to startle the Pokemon. "Are you feeling better?"

Weedle blink a few times before nodding her head. Arriete chuckled at this before deciding to ask the next question.

"Do you want to go on a journey with me and my friends?"

Weedle vigorously nodded her head and soon Arriete had a new Pokemon nicknamed Krypta. She smiled at her friends as Krypta climbed onto her shoulder.

"Let's go find Steven."

***

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?!?

"I-I'm sorry, son, but-"

"*sigh* Father, they aren't supposed to know about me yet. Now I'm going to have to tell them everything."

"But-"

"No, I'm going to have to tell him. I don't know how he'll react-"

"NO. Just tell them who you are. The boy can not learn about his past. Not yet. Do you understand? Birch doesn't want him finding out. HE. CAN'T. KNOW."

Silence.

"Fine. But we're going to have to tell him eventually."

"...I know."

"I'll wait here for them. I'll contact you after I meet them, father."

"OK. Stay safe S-"

The voice cut out.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Oh...okay. Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome, young lady."

Bina gave the man one last smile before joining her friends. She smiled sadly and shook her head, resulting in a sigh from Larance.

"Well, we've asked all around Dewford for Steven, and nothing," he muttered, stretching. "Except for the gym."

"Do you think Brawley knows where he is?" Arriete asked, letting Krypta nibble on a berry.

"It's the only place we haven't asked," Larance replied with a curt nod. "Besides, I do need to obtain my second badge."

"Alright then," Wally perked up. "Let's hurry!"

Larance clutched Cascoon tighter as the four of them approached the closed doors to the gym. 

"Hey, I just thought of something."

Larance turned to see Arriete lost deep in thought before snapping her fingers.

"Maybe Steven knows something about your dad," she brought up. "He is the Champion after all."

"You're right!" Wally piped up. "We need to see him immediately!"

"Do you just really want to meet him?" Bina asked with an eyebrow raise.

Wally mumbled something incoherent while the others just laughed.

"Well, it's worth a try," Larance said with a small smile. "I need to get my badge first." He sighed before widening his smile. "Let's go."

***

"Ah, another challenger."

The four friends found themselves face to face with Brawly, who's blue eyes were shining with excitement. He nodded at each of them, his sky blue hair bobbing with each nod.

"So, which one am I challenging?" he asked, grinning.

"Me," Larance said, stepping forward. "My name is Larance and I challenge you to a battle."

"Well, someone has fire in their veins," Brawly chuckled. "I hope you don't mind having a 2 v 2 battle."

"No, I don't," Larance replied, nodding to Eevee.

Arriete, Bina, and Wally settled down on the sidelines, Eevee sitting next to them. Brawly tossed his pokeball up into the air before catching it and releasing his first Pokémon.

"Go, Machop!"

"Combusken!"

Larance felt Cascoon sag in his arms, and he smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to shine," Larance whispered.

"Battle start!" the referee announced.

"Machop! Karate Chop!" Brawly commanded.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Larance yelled.

Machop attacked but missed as Combusken dodged and used Ember. It hit Machop and said Pokemon winced in pain. 

"Tackle!" 

Larance opened his mouth to order Combusken to dodge the attack, but it came too late and his Pokemon was slammed against the wall. Combusken steadily stood back up and shook herself. Larance grinned at this and ordered his Pokemon to attack. Hit after hit Machop and Combusken battled until Machop finally fell.

"Machop is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "Combusken is the winner!"

"Yes!" Arriete yelled, pumping her fist in the air, while Wally and Bina cheered.

"Very well done, Larance," Brawly smirked, returning Machop. "But can you fare against my next Pokemon?"

Larance and Combusken tensed as Brawly sent out a Makuhita. It was Brawly's strongest Pokémon. Combusken nodded at her trainer, and Larance nodded back.

"Double Kick!"

"Dodge!"

Combusken tried to kick the Makuhita, but said Pokémon dodged the attack, and Combusken collided with the wall. She fainted, resulting in Larance's shoulders sagging sadly.

"Combusken is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Makuhita is the winner."

"Well, I guess it's up to you now, Cascoon," Larance smiled as he returned Combusken. "Let's show them your power!"

Cascoon excitedly jumped out of Larance's arms and faced Makuhita. Brawly let out a small laugh as he eyes the bug Pokémon.

"Well, now, this will be interesting," he grinned. "Makuhita! Tackle!"

"String Shot!"

Cascoon hastily spewed out a sticky web that stuck Makuhita to the ground.

"Tackle!"

Cascoon slammed his body into Makuhita, resulting in the Pokémon falling onto its back, breaking free of the webbing.

"Makuhita!" Brawly began. "Use-"

He stopped midsentence as Cascoon began to glow a bright white, Larance watching on with amazement. The glowing ceased, and in Cascoon's place flew a Dustox.

"No way..." Larance breathed. "You evolved!"

Brawly shook off his shock and commanded Makuhita to tackle Dustox again.

"Gust!" Larance ordered.

Dustox dodged Makuhita's attack and furiously flapped his wings. Makuhita tried to brace itself, but it was soon thrown against the wall before it fell, fainted.

"Makuhita is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "The winner is Dustox! Which means that the challenger wins!"

Larance pumped his fist into the air while Arriete, Wally, and Bina ran to him, congratulating him. Brawly returned Makuhita and walked over to Larance, clapping.

"That was a great battle Larance," he smiled. "Here. You deserve this Knuckle Badge."

"Thank you, Brawly," Larance thanked as he received the badge and pinned it next to his first one. 

"Oh!" Wally suddenly spoke up. "I almost forgot! We need to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" Brawly asked, folding his arms and smiling.

"We were wondering if you know if Steven Stone was anywhere around here," Bina replied. "Mr. Stone said that we needed to deliver a letter to him."

"Hmm..." Brawly mumbled, thinking. "Knowing him he's probably checking out the ruins in Granite Cave. It's a small cave north of Dewford."

"Thanks!" Arriete thanked. "Come on, guys. Larance needs to heal his Pokémon."

The others nodded as the left the gym, Larance smiling happily.

***

"....o?"

"..llo?"

"Hello?"

"Oh, I can hear you now."

"Yes, I am in Granite Cave right now. I am following Steven as you told me to, sir."

"Good. Have those kids arrived yet?"

"No. Not yet. Do you think-"

"Yes. Steven does know. However, I don't think that he will tell them."

"I see."

"Just keep your eyes open for them. And make sure that they don't interfere."

"You mean T-"

"Hello?"

...

"We lost the signal, sir."

"*sigh* Well, I guess there's nothing we can do now except sit back and wait."

***

"You see a member of their team following the Champion?"

"Yes. What would you have me do sir?"

"Keep a close on them. Those kids are sure to find that man. And make sure that if you get a chance, bring that boy to me."

"Yes sir."

***

"These ruins are...interesting. Did these three really have that much power back then? It doesn't seem possible. No...I can't focus on this now. Dad said that they were coming. I must tell them some things, but I can't let the boy know the truth."


	9. Chapter Nine

"We have to go in there?" Wally asked, looking into Granite Cave.

"Why?" Larance asked, smirking at him. "Are you scared?"

"I've never been inside a cave before!" Wally replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Larance chuckled, folding his arms.

"Hey, while you two were bickering like an old married couple, Arriete already ran in," Bina interrupted, pointing over her shoulder at the cave.

"First one in gets Steven's autograph!" Arriete's voice came from the cave.

"Hey! I want to meet him first!" Wally yelled, before running into the cave.

"Wally! Take it easy! Your asthma!" Bina yelled, running after him.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Larance yelled, running after them.

***

After they all caught up to Arriete, the friends continued to walk through the cave in silence. Water dripped from above, cutting through the silence with drip, drip. Wally nervously looked around, coughing from time to time. Suddenly, he let out a little yelp as he tripped over something and fell.

"You okay Wally?" Bina asked, holding out her hand for him to grab.

"Y-Yeah," Wally coughed, taking her hand and standing up. "I just tripped over something."

"Uh...Wally..." Larance began, smiling a bit. "You tripped over an Aron."

"A what?"

Startled, Wally turned around to see an angry Aron glaring at him. Said Pokémon jumped at him, ready to attack.

"Ralts! Psybeam!"

Ralts jumped in front of his trainer and attacked the Aron with Psybeam. The attack hit, and the Aron fell to the ground. It shook off the attack, but before it could attack again, Wally threw a pokeball at it. The Aron disappeared in a flash as it was captured. The four friends stood silently as the pokeball stopped shaking, letting everyone know that Aron had been captured. 

"Wh-" Arriete began before Bina shushed her. 

Wally's eyes grew wide as Ralts evolved into Kirlia right before his eyes. He let out a laugh as he scooped up the Pokémon in his arms.

"My first Pokémon ever evolved!" Wally cried with joy.

"Wally, keep it down in here," Bina chuckled. "Or else there'll be more angry Aron coming for you."

"Oh, right," Wally grinned sheepishly, placing Kirlia down. "I need to see my new Pokémon as well."

He released Aron, who looked up, blinking at him.

"Seems like she's calmed down," Bina stated, leaning down to pet Aron. 

"Well that's good," Larance commented. "Come on, guys. Let's go find Steven."

***

"Guys, wait a minute," Arriete whispered, holding out her arm to stop them.

Larance suddenly came to a halt, resulting in Bina and Wally walking into him.

"What is it?" Larance whispered.

Arriete held a finger to her lips as she began to lead them down a tunnel. Soon, they entered a cavern that held many ruins carved into its walls. Facing one of the walls was a tall man with a dark grey suit and silver hair. Arriete looked to Larance, who looked to Bina, who looked to Wally, who was trembling slightly from excitement. He walked forward until he was a few feet away from the man before speaking.

"Uh...um...e-excuse me," Wally stammered, trying to contain his excitement. 

"Ah, hello there," the man greeted, as he turned around and smiled at him. "Have you come to see the ruins as well?"

"'Ruins'?" Larance repeated, walking to Wally's side.

"Yes," the man nodded before turning back around to the wall and pointing. "See? These ruins show a battle between the three ancient Pokémon-"

"Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza," Bina interrupted with a whisper. 

"Why, yes!" the man exclaimed, surprised that Bina knew. "Anyways, these ruins depict that these three ancient Pokémon had unspeakable power, but no one understands what that power was." The man chuckled to himself before facing them again. "No matter. You four are here for a reason, yes?"

Bina walked up to Wally, and nudged him. Wally hastily took out the letter and walked up to the man, showing it to him.

"You're Steven, right?" Wally asked. "Mr. Stone said to give this to you."

"Ah, yes, that is me," the man replied with a smile as he took the letter. "That would be a letter from my dad."

"'Dad?'" Wally, Arriete, and Bina asked in surprise.

"'Dad'," Larance repeated, before perking up. "That reminds me of something! Steven, have you ever heard about a man who disappeared from Littleroot Town ten years ago?"

Steven frowned as he thought, before smiling a little and nodding his head.

"I have heard about that man," Steven replied before folding his arms and frowning again. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you anything about him."

Larance's heart dropped before he narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"But I need to know!" Larance yelled, taking a step forward. "That man is my dad! I need to know where he is!"

"Larance," Arriete whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Take it easy."

"I'm sorry," Steven said, before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, I can't tell you four everything, but I can tell you some things."

Larance's frown disappeared, while the other three perked up with interest. Steven sat down on the ground, cross-legged, and motioned for the others to join him. Larance sat cross-legged next to Steven; Eevee sitting in his lap, Dustox sitting on his shoulders, and Combusken sitting next to him. Arriete sat on the ledge next to Larance; Pipei sitting on her shoulder, Paragon sitting next to her, and Krypta sitting on her other shoulder. Wally sat cross-legged on the other side of Steven; Kirlia sitting next to him, and Aron sitting in his lap. Bina sat on the ledge next to Wally; Mudkip sitting on her head, Tailow sitting on her shoulder, and Silcoon sitting in her lap. Steven sighed again before beginning to talk.

"So, let's begin with something I bet you all will be surprised that I know," Steven began. "I know who you four are. Wally, you are from Petalburg City and are related to one of the workers at Devon Corp. Bina, you are from Littleroot Town and are the daughter of Prof. Birch. Arriete, you are also from Littleroot Town and are the daughter of Norman. And Larance, you are also from Littleroot Town, and some people have been keeping a close eye on you."

"H-How do you know who we are?" Wally asked, shock evident in his voice.

"The Nurse Joy from Oldale Town and Prof. Birch both asked me to keep an eye of you four," Steven replied, frowning. "Team Aqua and Team Magma have their eyes out for you, for some reason. Larance especially."

"But why?" Larance asked, hugging Eevee. "What did I ever do to them?"

"It's nothing that you did," Steven replied, shaking his head. "I wish I could tell you everything, but then you would be in more danger."

Arriete was about to speak up, but a loud sound was soon heard from the cave before. The five of them hastily stood up as two Team Magma grunts and two Team Aqua grunts entered the cavern.

"There they are!" the first Aqua grunt yelled, as she and her partner released two Zubat. "Grab the one with the golden eyes!"

"No!" the first Magma grunt yelled, as he and his partner released two Poochyena. "Our boss wants that one!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Larance angrily yelled. "Eevee! Tackle!"

"Krypta! Poison Sting!" Arriete commanded.

"Silcoon! Tackle!" Bina commanded.

"Aron! Iron Head!" Wally commanded.

"Wing Attack!" the Aqua grunts commanded.

"Tackle!" the Magma grunts commanded.

All Pokémon attacked each other, resulting in the two teams' Pokémon to fall to the ground. They began to slowly stand up, but a new voice rang through the air.

"Meteor Mash!"

The four friends covered their Pokémon protectively as part of the cavern crumbled to the ground in front of the grunts. They turned their heads to see Steven returning his shiny Metagross. 

"Quickly!" Steven yelled, waving them over. "Return your Pokémon to their pokeballs and follow me!"

The friends did what they were told and began to run after Steven. Dirt clouds began to fill their lungs, making them all cough. Wally slowed to a stop, violently coughing. Bina grabbed his hand, dragging him along so they wouldn't get left behind. Arriete tripped over a rock, but Larance steadied her as they tried to keep up Steven. Said person was leading them down a hidden tunnel, and hopefully to safety. After a few more minutes of running, they found themselves back in the familiar setting of Dewford. Steven pushed them towards Briney's boat and told him to sail them to Slateport City under the order of his dad.

"Hurry, you must leave before those four get out of the cave," Steven warned. "They will not stop until you are in their hands, Larance."

"But why-" Larance began, before the start-up of the boat's motor cut him off.

"Steven, why don't you come with us?" Wally asked, worried about the Champion's safety.

"I'll be fine," Steven laughed. "They don't call me the 'Champion' for nothing."

He winked at them before stepping off the boat. Soon, the boat was sailing far away from Dewford, Steven waving goodbye to them.

"Well...my first meeting with Steven didn't go exactly as planned," Wally lamented with a sigh.

Larance clenched the railing of the boat so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

I need to know the truth.

***

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Champion helped them."

"*sigh* Fine. They are heading to Slateport City, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe I'll make a little appearance..."

***

"I can't believe that you let them escape."

"Sir-"

"I know, I know. The Champion was there. *sigh* I had a feeling that he would eventually get mixed up in all of this."

"Sir?"

"...I'm sending you and one of the Admins to Fallarbor Town. There's something I need you two to do..."


	10. Chapter Ten

Wally stood by the railings, trying his best to not vomit. Bina stood by his side, her usual demeanor turned quiet. Larance did not move from the spot he was in when they left Dewford. Arriete was anxiously tapping her fingers on her leg, wanting to say something, but no words coming out. Finally, Bina sighed, grabbing the attention of the other three.

"We can't keep silent about what happened back there," Bina stated, turning towards Larance. "Steven knows something about your dad. Both Team Aqua and Team Magma want you. I feel as if we are in a lot of danger."

Arriete and Wally nodded silently, Larance resuming his spot. Suddenly, he banged his fist against the railing, causing everyone to jump.

"Larance?" Wally asked, cautiously approaching said person. "Are you okay?"

Larance angrily sighed and whirled around to face them, causing Wally to jump back. Fire flamed in his eyes as he looked at his friends.

"No, Wally, no I'm not," he replied, closing his eyes and scowling. "For ten years, ten whole years, I have not heard anything about my dad. I only heard that my mother said he was dead, but I couldn't believe that. And now all of this just hits me like a train! I've tried staying calm, I really have, but I can't take this anymore! I don't know how to feel about any of this! Why do they want me?!? Why can't Steven just tell me everything?!? So no, Wally, I am not okay!"

The three friends watched in surprise as Larance wore himself out and collapsed to his knees, sighing in defeat. His Pokémon moved closer to him, trying their best to comfort him. Arriete kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Larance," she began, looking sadly at him. "Listen, we have no idea how you're feeling. About any of this. But, as long as all four of us stick together, we will find out the truth. About everything."

Larance looked up at her with a small smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Group hug!" Bina suddenly yelled, kneeling down by her friends and joining in the hug.

She dragged Wally into the hug. They stayed like that for a while before Wally suddenly stood up.

"Oh, Arceus," Wally muttered, before throwing himself over the railings and vomiting.

Kirlia and Aron joined their trainer, while Wailmer looked up at the vomiting boy. Bina chuckled at this before making her way to Wally's side, rubbing his back.

"Don't worry, Wally," she smiled. "You'll get over this once you get used to traveling by water."

Wally smiled at her, weakly, before vomiting again.

Arriete was smiling and she stood, extending her hand for Larance to take. He did, and she helped him to his feet. Letting go of his hand, Arriete went over to sit down on a bench, Larance joining her.

"Thanks, Arriete," Larance thanked, smiling at her. "That really helped."

"It helped me too," Arriete muttered, frowning.

"Oh..." Larance muttered, frowning as well. "H-How did it go when you told your dad about what you want to do?"

"Well," Arriete began, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "This happened about a month before my birthday."

"One more month before you can finally receive your starter!" Norman exclaimed, smiling at his daughter. "And before I know it, I'll be standing across from you, battling for the fate of the badge!"

"Heh, yeah," Arriete muttered, looking down. "Listen, dad, I need to tell you something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I..." Arriete took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to take on the gyms."

Norman's smile vanished almost instantly.

"What?"

"I've been reading a lot of books about this thing called Mega Evolution, and I want to learn more about it. That's why I want to go on my journey. I don't want to follow in your footsteps."

"I see..."

Silence washed over the both of them as Arriete waited for her dad to say anything else. The silence felt overbearing before Norman finally spoke.

"You should go to bed, Arriete. You have to be up early for Larance's birthday party."

"Of course, dad."

Arriete glumly walked by him, feeling the piercing gaze of his disappointed eyes on her back. She held back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she climbed the stairs, her hand clenched tightly on the railing. Why couldn't he just accept that she didn't want to be like him? She sighed as she got ready for bed, wiping her watery eyes.

Just one more month, Arriete, she thought to herself. One more month before I can escape. I won't be able to see the disappointment in his eyes anymore.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Arriete," Larance mumbled, looking down. "I guess we all are suffering from something."

"Even Bina?" Arriete asked, confused. "She doesn't seem to be suffering from something."

Larance bit his lip, before looking over at Bina. So, she didn't tell her yet.

"Larance?"

"I'm sorry, Arriete," Larance replied, standing up. "I'll have Bina tell you herself."

Arriete continued to stare in confusion as she watched Larance make his way over to Bina. He began talking to her, and Arriete noticed Bina's face fall a little before she nodded and began making her way over to where Arriete was sitting.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, leaning against the rails.

"Bina's telling Arriete about what we discovered a while ago," Larance replied, folding his arms.

"Oh," came the small reply.

Both boys watched as Bina told Arriete everything. She burst out crying, and Arriete pulled her into a hug. Larance smiled at this, before noticing the approaching shore.

"Well, would you look at that," he said, smiling. "We're here."

***

After waving goodbye to Mr. Briney, Larance looked at the objects that Steven gave him. They were the ship parts that that Team Aqua grunt had stolen.

"Wow, there are a lot of trainers here," Arriete mused. "You think that we should battle them all?"

"Split up," Bina smiled, patting her Silcoon. "Take some on by ourselves."

"Meet up at the Pokemon Center afterward?" Larance grinned at Eevee.

"Agreed," Wally smiled, nodding at Aron.

***

Larance sat on a couch in the Pokemon Center, waiting for the others to arrive. While on his way to the Center, Eevee had smelled something and began to dig in the sand. Larance, Combusken, and Dustox made their way over to see that Eevee had found a Fire Stone. Before he could stop her, Eevee had touched the stone, evolving into a Flareon. Larance was shocked, but also excited that he now had a Flareon. He heard the doors slide open, and he watched with surprise as Wally entered, looking more confident than usual. He wasn't coughing as much, and as he smiled at Larance, he could see said person now had a Flareon.

"So, Eevee evolved?" Wally grinned. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who has an evolved Pokemon." He moved aside to let Lairon walk up to them. "Aron evolved as well."

"Congrats to the both of you."

Both boys turned to see Arriete and Bina walk towards them, also with evolved Pokemon. Bina's Mudkip and Silcoon had evolved into Marshtomp and Beautifly, while Arriete's Pipei and Krypta had evolved into Grovyle and Kakuna.

"Great, now that we're all here," Arriete began, holding Krypta. "We should really drop those ship parts off to...who again?"

"Capt. Stern," Larance replied, standing up. "Let's go find him."

The other three nodded as they made their way towards a large boating house.

"Hello?" Bina called. "Is Capt. Stern here?"

"Oh, sorry, no," a man replied, approaching them. "He's at the Oceanic Museum."

"Okay, thank you," Bina thanked as the four of them exited the building.

"I've always wanted to see the Oceanic Museum," Arriete beamed as they entered the building.

The four friends froze as they noticed that the museum was swarmed with Team Aqua grunts. Silently nodding to each other, the friends stealthily made their way to the second floor in order to search for Capt. Stern. Arriving on the second floor, they discovered a man observing a small boat figurine trapped in a glass case.

"Mr. Stern?" Larance asked, approaching the man.

"Yes, that is me," the man replied, turning around. "And who are you four?"

"I'm Larance," Larance introduced himself. "These are my friends; Arriete, Bina, and Wally. We came to deliver you these ship parts under the request of Mr. Stone."

"Ah, thank you four so much," Capt. Stern thanked as he took the parts. "I was hearing some commotion downstairs. Do you know what's happening?"

Wally was about to reply before he was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. We haven't seen you four since Granite Cave."

The friends turned to see two Team Aqua grunts grinning at them, their Poochyena at their side. Larance snarled at them, Flareon coming to her trainer's side.

"How did you two escape?" Arriete asked, folding her arms. "Steven trapped you."

"Enough talking!" one of the grunts snapped. "We came here for those ship parts! But, bringing Golden Eyes over there with us as well will probably give us a promotion! Poochyena! Bite!"

"Tackle!"

"Lairon, Iron Head!"

"Flareon, Flamethrower!"

The attacks hit, and both Poochyena fainted by their trainers' feet.

"Now what will the boss say?" the other grunt asked his partner.

"What do we have here? I came to see what was taking so long just to steal a few parts, and I find you simps getting beat by these kids?"

Everyone turned to where the new voice came from. A tall, muscular, tan man with a blue bandana with Team Aqua logo on it, black hair, a short black beard, and dark blue eyes walked towards them. He wore a blue full-body swimsuit that was slightly damaged around his left biceps, with a white area around his chest and light blue and white areas on his legs. He had a ragged black cape with grey stripes on the back, which was connected to the gold chains he wore around his torso. He also wore a golden anchor necklace around his neck, which held a keystone. He grinned at the friends, surveying them.

"Heh! That's quite a fierce expression for you four little scamps. Those faces tell me you're not just mindless trainer brats. The name is Archie. The rough-looking lot you see here are members of my team―Team Aqua. So tell me, boyos and girlies... Do you know that Pokémon, people, and all life in this world depend on the sea for life? That's right. The sea is an irreplaceable treasure for every living thing on this planet. But with our selfish extravagance, humanity dirties the great ocean, destroying this source of all life... Day by day, we're all destroying our most precious resource! If we humans suffer from our actions, well, maybe we'll end up getting what we deserve. But what about the Pokémon in our world? The Pokémon that no longer have a place to live because we stole and soiled their seas? The Pokémon that won't have a place to raise their young and watch them grow? We are creating a world in which innocent Pokémon suffer as a result of our actions... And that is something that I can't forgive! That's why I came to a decision, see? The foolish actions of my fellow humans, the seas we have blighted, nature itself... I will return everything to its unspoiled beginnings!"

Arriete and Wally looked at each other, while Bina folded her arms and Larance began to scowl. Archie's eyes widened as he noticed Larance, before grinning wider.

"Well, who do we have here?" he asked, walking towards the boy. "Team Magma will definitely do anything to make sure that I don't get you."

"I am not an object to bargain with," Larance glared, his knuckles turning white from the effort of clenching his fists. "I will make sure that both Team Aqua and Team Magma will fall."

Archie just laughed in reply and backed up.

"... Heh! It's not like me to talk so much. Never mind, little scamps... I'll withdraw for now and leave you be. But understand this... Get in my way again, and you won't walk away unscathed next time. Remember that, at least!"

He turned around to leave, before looking back over his shoulder.

"And do not think that I will forget this, Larance. You better watch your back."

Larance's eyes widened with shock. How did this Archie person know what his name was? While Larance wondered this, Archie turned back around and began walking.

"We're moving out, lads!"

The two Aqua grunts hurriedly followed after their boss, leaving silence behind them. As soon as the three of them left, everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"I've never felt my heart beat so fast before," Wally muttered, clenching his chest. "That man was very intimidating."

"Here, why don't you sit down," Bina said softly as she led Wally to the first floor. "Arriete and Larance will join us when they're ready."

"Those thugs," Capt. Stern said, frowning. "I don't understand what they plan to accomplish with those ridiculous plans."

"No matter what, we will stop them," Larance growled, walking forward.

"But Prof. Birch said-" Arriete began.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT PROF. BIRCH SAID!" Larance yelled, whirling around to face his friend. "THOSE TWO TEAMS KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ME! THEY HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT MY DAD! THEY PROBABLY KILLED HIM! I CAN'T LET THEM KILL HOENN AS WELL!"

Arriete watched, eyes wide, as Larance stopped yelling, breathing heavily. He sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, Arriete," he apologized, looking down. "I-I just can't take this anymore."

"Just like I said on the boat," Arriete smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We will get through this together. All four of us."

Larance smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Now, let's go make sure that Wally's okay," Arriete suggested.

"Yeah," Larance laughed. "That poor kid."

"He's the same age as us."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying."

Arriete laughed, and this made Larance's mood brighten.

No matter what, all four of them will find out the truth.

No matter what.

***

"So, Archie had made an appearance to them then?"

"Yes, sir."

"...I'll have to reveal myself to them eventually."

"But sir...what will he say?"

"He'll just see me as another Leader, not someone who he knows. He can't know. Not yet. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"What did Team Aqua even want with those ship parts?" Wally wondered out loud as the four friends walked out of the museum and towards the exit of Slateport.

"I have no idea," Arriete replied, folding her arms. "Let's just figure out where they went."

"Hey! It's Lisia and Ali!"

The friends all turned to where the voice came from. Standing in front of the Contest Hall stood a crowd of people cheering. Shrugging, they made their way over to the crowd and saw that they were cheering for a girl around their age and her Altaria.

"Who's that?" Larance asked, pointing at the girl.

"She's the Top Coordinator of Hoenn," Wally replied, coughing a bit. "And that's her Altaria, Ali. I've read about them before."

"Hello everyone!" Lisia greeted, waving. "It's time once again for my Coordinator Search! Now, let's see who will be this month's contest star?"

Shouts of "Me! Me! Me!" rang through the air while the four friends stayed silent. Lisia looked around the crowd with a smile on her face until her eyes landed on Bina.

"You!" Lisia gleefully pointed at Bina.

"M-me?" Bina asked, paling.

Lisia giggled before running over to Bina, grabbing her arm, and bringing her up to the front.

"I have found this month's contest star! And who is this mysterious girl?"

"B-Bina," Bina stammered, waving awkwardly.

"And that's all for today!" Lisia ended. "Goodbye to you all!"

The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving the five of them behind. Lisia sighed before turning towards Bina and smiling apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry about that," Lisia giggled. "It's just that when I saw you, I knew that you had the look of a Top Coordinator."

"No, you picked the wrong person," Bina mumbled, looking down and rubbing her arm. "I'm not pretty enough to participate in contests."

Lisia frowned at this before giving Bina a small smile.

"Yes, you are," Lisia stated, placing her hands on her hips. "That's one of the reasons I picked you. Besides that, I could sense a powerful aura from you. You have the skills to make people smile, but you need to strengthen those skills. Here," she handed Bina a bag and a contest case. "Take these items and participate in this contest that's coming up in a few minutes. You'll do great, I know it."

"B-but I-" Bina stuttered as Lisia walked off with Ali.

"Good luck, Bina!" Lisia waved as she entered the Contest Hall.

Bina gulped and she looked into the bag that she received. In it was a pair of light blue heeled shoes, white tights, a strapped light blue dress that was as long as her skirt, a white pearl necklace, and white gloves that reached right past her elbows.

"So, Bina," Arriete began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to enter?"

"This might be the thing you want to do," Wally nodded, smiling at her.

"Yeah, we'll cheer you on no matter what," Larance promised.

Bina took a deep breath before looking at the Contest Hall. She thought for a minute before a small smile formed on her face.

"What the heck, why not? I'll do it."

***

"You okay in there, Bina?" Arriete asked, knocking on the changing room door.

"Y-yeah," Bina stammered as she opened the door, fixing her blue headband and making sure that her bracelet was placed over her gloves.

"That dress fits perfectly!" Lisia grinned, placing a hand on her hip. "Now, which Pokemon are you going to use?"

"O-oh...right..." Bina muttered, looking at her three partners. "Well, I'll have to choose Marshtomp since she is the first Pokemon I ever received."

Beautifly and Taillow looked down while Marshtomp perked up.

"Well let's hurry then!" Lisia impatiently pushed Bina towards the room that held the contestants. "It's about to start soon!"

As soon as the door closed behind Bina, Lisia ushered the other three to come with her. She led them to a large box that held four chairs and showed a clear visual of the Contest Hall.

"Wow, these must be the best seats in the house!" Wally exclaimed, eyes wide with amazement. 

"Maybe this is what Bina will want to do on this journey," Arriete mentioned to Larance.

"But don't we have more pressing matters at hand with those two teams?" Larance brought up, remembering what happened in the museum.

"Maybe, but we need some time to relax," Arriete replied. "Besides, let Bina figure out if this is what she wants to do. Let her have some fun."

Suddenly, the lights began to dim and Lisia began to squeal with delight.

"Everyone! Sit!" she excitedly commanded as she plopped down next to Arriete. "It's about to begin!"

Larance sat down on the other side of Arriete, while Wally sat down next to Larance. All four of them waited eagerly as the last light dimmed, and a spotlight shone down on the announcer.

***

Bina paced back in forth in the large room, nervously tapping a finger against her chin. 

I shouldn't be doing this, Bina thought to herself worriedly. I'm not meant to do this. Besides, we have to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma. We have to find out about Larance's father. We have to find Steven again. We have to-

"Well, I never thought that I'd see a daughter of the famous Prof. Birch competing in a contest."

Bina's heart dropped as she turned around to see a familiar face grinning at her. No. Not here. Not now. Marshtomp went to her trainer's side, anger written across her face.

"Bertha," Bina scowled, memories flooding back into her mind.

"Why, if it isn't Bina," Bertha chuckled. "I see that you've changed your looks. But that won't help you with your talent."

Bina clenched her fists and she turned her head up at Bertha.

"I don't care what you say now, or what you said back then," Bina glared at her. "I'm not going to let words hurt me anymore. I am participating in this contest because I need a break from everything that has been happening these past few weeks."

Just then, the announcer called for the first performer to enter the stage.

"And now, I must leave you," Bina said, beginning to walk away. "I've got to learn what I'm supposed to do."

Bertha just watched in shock as Bina walked up to watch tv, Marshtomp by her side. She sighed with relief and smiled to herself. Confronting that girl like that made her feel more...confident. She watched on the tv as various contestants performed, trying to learn from what the others did.

"Bina? You're up," a woman smiled at her.

"Ready Marshtomp?" Bina asked, earning a nod from her partner. "Well then, here we go!"

***

Bina watched the tv screen with all of the contestants. She waited anxiously as the pictures of the contestants that made it to the last round began showing up on the screen. There were three spots left. Two. One. And there she was. She had just made it. She beamed and hugged Marshtomp close.

"Now, here's the real challenge," the announcer announced. "The talent stage! You only have 60 seconds to shine so give us your best!"

"60 seconds?" Bina whispered, growing tense. "That's not that much time."

Marshtomp looked up at her trainer before Bina shook her head and smiled at her.

"We got this."

Bina turned towards the tv to watch the other contestants perform. Some were amazing, while others either weren't as good or messily done. Bina visibly winced as she saw a contestant trip on the hem of her dress while trying to command her Mawile to use a move. Soon, it was her turn and she stepped out onto the stage, Marshtomp by her side.

"And now, our final contestant, Bina and her Marshtomp!" the announcer introduced.

The crowd erupted into cheers, making Bina relax a little bit and smile wide.

"Ready Marshtomp?" she asked, receiving a nod from her partner.

"Begin!" the announcer yelled.

"Marshtomp! Rock Slide!" Bina commanded.

Marshtomp let rocks appear from the air and began to let them fall.

"Water Gun!"

Marshtomp aimed a powerful Water Gun at the rocks, making them break apart into small pieces. 

"Now, use Ice Beam on the rocks!" Bina ordered, remembering the move she taught Marshtomp.

Marshtomp obeyed and the rocks turned into little pieces of hail, falling around the Pokemon and breaking into little pieces of ice dust. The crowd wowed at the sparkling dust that surrounded Marshtomp, making her seem to shine. Bina was about to order Marshtomp to use another move, the announcer interrupted.

"Time's up!"

Already? Bina thought before shrugging and smiling at Marshtomp, who returned her smile.

Bina waved one last time to the audience before heading back into the contestant room.

***

"Now, we anxiously await your votes!" the announcer grinned. "Which one of these contestants will receive their first contest ribbon?"

Bina nervously looked around at the other contestants. some looked as nervous as her, while others looked confident. Bina then turned to the judges, who were furiously whispering to each other. They then all nodded in agreement, before calling the announcer over and giving him a piece of paper. His eyes widened before grinning and announcing the winner.

"And the contestant who will win their first ribbon is...Bina and her Marshtomp!"

Bina stood there in shock, while the other contestants clapped and congratulated her. She shook off her shock and walked towards the announcer.

"Congratulations, Bina," he smiled.

"T-thank you," Bina thanked, grinning. "This means a lot to me."

She turned and waved at the cheering crowd, happiness growing in her.

Maybe this is what I want to pursue...

***

"You did it!"

Bina had barely made it out of the changing room before being tackled into a hug by Wally, Beautifly, and Taillow.

"Thanks Wally!" Bina laughed, returning Wally's crushing hug.

"Congratulations!" Lisia grinned, Larance and Arriete following her. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Lisia," Bina smiled as Wally and her Pokemon released her from the hug. "This really helped me figure out what I want to pursue."

"The Top Coordinator?" Arriete asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Bina giggled. "It seems to fit me perfectly!"

"It surely does," Larance complimented. He then noticed that the sun had sunk and he yawned. "I think we should turn in for the night."

"Here, come to the hotel I'm staying at," Lisia suggested. "I'll rent you four a room."

The four friends nodded in thanks and followed Lisia to the hotel, tiredness creeping upon them.

***

"Really? She's doing contests now?"

"Yes. You should be proud of your daughter, Birch. She actually won!"

"I never knew how excited a Champion could get about contests."

"Hey, you asked me to watch over them, so I had to watch it."

"Right. How are they anyway."

"They might be getting closer to the truth."

"No. Not yet. You can't let that happen."

"*sigh* Yeah. I know. I have to go. I just saw two Team Aqua grunts walk by."

"Ok. Keep an eye on those four."

"I always have been."


	12. Chapter Twelve

As soon as Wally opened his eyes, he was greeted by moonlight. Grumbling, he tried to cover his eyes and fall back asleep, but to no avail. Sighing, he reluctantly got out of bed to grab a glass of water. The hotel room that Lisia had set up for the four of them was considerably large but came with large windows that had no curtains, so it was hard for Wally to sleep. As he walked by the bathroom door, he noticed that it was closed. Confused, he looked over to where the others slept. Arriete and Larance were still asleep in their beds, which meant that Bina was the one who was in the bathroom. Panic swept through him as he knocked on the door.

"Bina? Are you in there?"

"Can't a girl just go to the bathroom without being disturbed?" came Bina's reply, soon followed by the sound of a flushing toilet.

Wally's face reddened in embarrassment as the door soon opened, and Bina glared at him.

"S-sorry," Wally mumbled, looking down. "I-I just thought that..."

"Oh," Bina whispered, her face softening. "I-I haven't been...Well, it's crossed my mind now and again, but before I go to do it, I remember what all of you guys said, and I force myself to stop. I-It's working, trust me. I don't self-induce vomit anymore. I-I have no reason to."

Wally sighed with relief before giving Bina a hug.

"I'm so relieved that you don't have to suffer anymore," Wally commented. 

"Thank you, Wally," Bina thanked as he released her. "But, there are still two more people who are suffering."

Without saying anything, the two of them looked at their still sleeping friends. Arriete's face was calm, but Larance's face was troubled. The two of them slept soundly, ignorant to the fact that Bina and Wally were talking about them.

"We'll help them out, don't worry," Wally encouraged Bina.

"Finding Larance's father and helping fix the dad and daughter bond between Arriete and her dad is going to be very difficult," Bina sighed. "But, we need to help our friends. They can't suffer anymore."

***

"Alright, everyone got everything?" Arriete asked as they all packed up their belongings.

"Yup," Larance replied, trying not to trip as Flareon wove in and out of his legs.

"Same here," Wally nodded, watching with a smirk as Kirlia tried to wake up the still sleeping Lairon. 

"I can't seem to find my bracelet," Bina stated, worriedly searching around her bed.

Taillow soon flew up to her, said bracelet in his beak.

"Oh, thank you," Bina thanked as she took it and put it on.

The four of them soon heard a knock on the door, and Bina opened it to reveal Lisia standing there, grinning.

"Good morning!" she greeted with a wave. "I just came by to say farewell and I hope that you four stay safe." She then frowned and folded her arms. "With those two teams out there causing problems, it's getting more dangerous out there for travelers." She shook her head before smiling again. "Never mind that. Bina! The next contest is being held in Fallarbor, and I hope that you can enter!"

"I hope so as well," Bina smiled back.

Lisia waved at them one more time before leaving. The four friends looked at each other, acknowledging the fact that Lisia knew about Team Aqua and Team Magma.

"Come on, let's go," Arriete said, picking up her bag. "We need to head to Mauville for Larance's next badge."

"Oh right!" Larance perked up. "I completely forgot about that! I guess that there's been a lot on my mind recently."

The others chuckled at this before the four of them left the building and began to make their way to Route 110. They began to chat lightly, enjoying the sun and fresh air. 

"So, what type is the gym in Mauville?" Larance asked, looking at his Pokemon.

"Electric-type," Wally replied after thinking for a bit. "I'd say that Cumbusken and Flareon are your best bets."

Dustox looked at his trainer sadly, and Larance gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Dustox," he smiled. "You shined last gym battle and you'll get your chance to shine again soon."

Dustox brightened up at this and flew around his trainer. The others laughed at this and began to continue their way. 

"So, Meteor Falls is next?"

The friends froze as they saw Team Magma grunts conversing.

"Yes," one of them nodded. "Let's hurry. Tabitha won't like it if we're late."

The other grunts nodded and all of them ran off.

"Team Magma as well," Arriete frowned. "When will we ever get rid of all of them?"

"Once we find out what they all know about me, they'll be gone," Larance whispered angrily before sighing. "Let's just continue on."

The others nodded and walked on in silence.

***

"Ugh, it's getting dark out already and we're not even at Mauville yet," Bina complained, looking at the setting sun.

"We should make camp then," Arriete suggested, already making her way towards a little opening that a group of trees made. "I haven't slept outside in such a long time."

"I've never slept outside before," Wally commented, looking around nervously. "I-Is it safe?"

"Of course it is!" Larance grinned, setting up a tent. "You brought a sleeping bag, right?"

Wally nodded, trying to help Larance with the tent. Next to them, Arriete and Bina set up their own tent just as the sun finished sinking. 

"If any of you sleep late, I'll wake you up by screaming," Bina winked at her friends before retiring into the tent.

"Oh Arceus help us," Larance rolled his eyes before crawling into his own tent.

Wally and Arriete chuckled at their friends before crawling into their own tents.

***

"...vee..."

Arriete slowly opened her eyes when she heard a small and faint cry. Tilting her head to the side, she saw that Bina was still fast asleep; Marshtomp, Taillow, and Beautifly sleeping by her side. Arriete carefully sat up, trying not to disturb Pipei, Krypta, and Paragon. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled out of her tent and stood, surveying the area around her to discover where the sound came from. 

"...vee..."

Snapping her head to the left, Arriete saw a wounded Eevee stumble into view, wincing in pain as it took each step. Arriete ran to the creature, catching it in her arms.

"You poor thing," Arriete whispered, holding it close. "Are you a wild Pokemon?"

The Eevee shook its head, pain in its eyes.

"Were you separated from your trainer?" she pressed further. Again, a shake of the head. "A-abandoned?"

The Eevee nodded, and anger raged inside of Arriete. She took a deep breath before walking back to her tent. There was no use in getting angry right now as Eevee needed her help. Trying not to wake everyone, Arriete grabbed her bag and grabbed some medical supplies. The Eevee watched with interest as Arriete took care of its wounds. It thanked Arriete when she was done by letting out a soft cry and nuzzling its head against her. Arriete smiled down at it. The Eevee then began to dig around in Arriete's bag before taking out a poke ball. Before Arriete could object, the Eevee had already pressed the button and was captured. Arriete released Eevee and it smiled at her. She returned the smile and took out a name tag.

"From now on I'll call you, Lunar," Arriete announced.

Lunar let out a small cry of happiness and Arriete laughed softly. Yawning, she lay back down in her sleeping bag, Lunar curling up next to her. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.

***

"Ah, there you grunts are, and surprisingly not late."

"Thank you, Tabitha, sir."

"Have you lot seen the group of kids our Great Leader wants us to keep an eye on?"

"We heard that they have made contact with Archie, sir."

"So, Archie knows about the boy then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, I remember now. He did tell me that Archie would know."

"Sir?"

"Do you know if they will come."

"Y-yes, sir. We heard from passing Team Aqua members that that boy was really infuriated after Archie talked to him. I have a feeling that they will come here."

"Perfect. I will tell out Great Leader this."

***

"I will not show my face. You must do this yourself."

"B-but-"

"No, Tabitha. I will not let him know. Not yet. I may show my face at Mt. Pyre, but that is all."

"*sighs* Okay, sir."

***

"Sir, we intercepted their communications."

"Perfect. Did you gain any information?"

"Those kids are going to show up at Meteor Falls eventually. That is all I know."

"Interesting. And he won't show his face to Larance yet, am I right."

"Yes, sir."

"*laughs* Well then, I guess I'll have to make an appearance myself."

***

As soon as Steven entered Fallarbor, he realized that something was not right. Everyone had shut their doors and turned their lights off, covering the town in darkness. Worry crossed his face and he frowned as he took out his Pokenav. He knew that by now Larance, Arriete, Wally, and Bina were close to reaching Mauville, if not there already. He left a message for them stating that if they decided to come to Fallarbor afterward to be careful. He placed the Pokenav away and began to make his way to the home of a scientist that his dad knew very well.

"Well, look at this! Even the Champion visits little towns like these."

Steven frowned as he turned around and saw Archie standing there, grinning and with folded arms.

"Hello, Archie," Steven growled, folding his arms as well.

"The Champion knows my name?" Archie asked, faking being surprised. "I feel so honored!"

"Why are you here?" Steven narrowed his eyes.

"That's my business, not yours. But, since you did ask so nicely, I heard that Team Magma was going to be here. So, I decided to drop by and make them realize that Team Aqua will be the one to accomplish their goal."

"Are you sure this doesn't have to do with..."

"Who? Larance?"

Steven's eyes widened at the name and he took a step back.

"Of course, how could I forget!" Steven mentally smacked himself. "You know! You know everything!"

"That poor boy sure doesn't," Archie laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face when I said his name. Complete and utter shock."

"This isn't funny Archie," Steven growled. "Larance can't know the truth yet."

"You sound just like him," Archie rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't tell the boy. Yet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

"You know, for some strange reason, I don't trust you," Steven stood in Archie's way. "Maybe because you're trying to destroy the world."

"Get out of my way, Steven," Archie growled, hand on poke ball. "I'm not in the mood to fight the Champion."

"But I'm in the mood to fight the Leader of Team Aqua," Steven retaliated, taking out a poke ball. "Metagross, come on out."

"So, I guess I have no choice then," Archie shrugged. "Sharpedo. Aqua Jet."

"Giga Impact!"

The two attacks hit, resulting in dust forming. Coughing, Steven opened his eyes as the dust cleared, and stepped back as he noticed that Archie and Sharpedo were gone.

"Return," Steven mumbled as Metagross disappeared in a flash of white light.

Steven placed the poke ball back in his pocket before turning his attention to Meteor Falls, which he could easily see in the distance. The crater-like mountain seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and Steven sighed. Whatever Archie was planning, he knew that it would make Larance find out the truth. Shaking his head, he turned when he heard a voice call him.

"I-is he gone?" 

Nurse Joy was peeking her head out of the Pokemon Center, worry on her face.

"Yes, he is," Steven replied with a smile. "However, I believe that others will be following closely behind. I'll stand watch until they are all gone."

Nurse Joy thanked him with a smile before retreating back into the Pokemon Center. Steven sighed again as he clenched his fists. He knew that Team Aqua members would be coming here because of Archie, but apparently Team Magma members will be coming here as well. But, he might not come. Steven frowned when he saw two Aqua grunts approach Fallarbor. 

Larance. Arriete. Bina. Wally. Please. Be careful out there.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

She felt like she was falling into a pit of darkness. She couldn't see anyone who could help her. She reached out her hand, but there was no hand to grab onto. 

"Please..." her voice came out quietly. "Someone... Help..."

Arriete woke up with a gasp, sitting up straight, not realizing that Lunar had fallen off her stomach. She grasped her blue nightgown where her heart was, breathing heavily. She looked around the tent that she and Bina shared, her eyes adjusting to the dim light that was forming around the tent. Sighing with relief when she realized that it was just a nightmare, she turned to see Lunar looking at her, a slight annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, Lunar," Arriete apologized as she crawled out of her sleeping bag. "Just a nightmare."

Lunar nodded at her trainer, curled up next to Paragon, and fell asleep again. Arriete smiled at her before cautiously crawling out of the tent and stretching outside. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, signaling that a new day was beginning. 

"You're up early."

Arriete turned to see Bina approach her, rubbing her tired eyes. Her pajamas were wrinkled from sleeping in a sleeping bag, and the Skitty that decorated her pink tank top was almost faded into existence. The pink shorts that matched with the tank top had also faded so it looked more like a grey coloring than a light pink. Her hair was tangled into a mess that looked like a jungle, and there were slight circles under her eyes.

"Just enjoying the sunrise," Arriete smiled as Bina joined her. "You look like you slept well for once since those dark circles under your eyes are almost completely gone. Oh, and I think that you might need new pajamas soon." 

"Yeah, possibly," Bina laughed a bit. "And yeah, I have been sleeping better since I...well...don't do that anymore."

Arriete silently nodded, knowing what her friend was referring to. They stood there in silence until they could see the full sun just breaking over the horizon.

"Hey, whose Eevee is in the tent?" Bina suddenly asked, tilting her head at her friend.

"Oh, that's Lunar," Arriete replied, smiling fondly. "Well, she was abandoned by her previous trainer, and when she stumbled upon our camp here, her cries for help woke me up. So, I took care of her, and she wanted to come along with me. That's the story of how I caught Lunar."

"I can't believe that there are so many despicable people out there," Bina growled as she folded her arms. 

"Yeah," Arriete sighed. She then decided to brighten the mood. "We should get ready for today. Knowing Larance, he'll wake up about-"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

"-now," Arriete finished with a laugh as she and Bina turned towards the other tent.

Larance had thrown open the tent's flaps, grinning widely. His hair was a disheveled mess, and his dark purple, long-sleeved pajama shirt was wrinkly, along with his dark purple and blue plaid pajama pants. His golden eyes sparkled with energy, alerting the others that he slept very well. 

"Well, this will result in an eventful day," Bina chuckled as Larance walked towards them.

"That was the worst wake up call I have ever heard."

The tired voice that came from the tent belonged to Wally, who was trying to stretch his muscles. Like everyone else, his hair was a mess, and his white t-shirt and green pajama pants were wrinkly.

"Well, when you've known Larance for as long as we have, you'll get used to it," Arriete grinned. "Right, Larance?"

"Hey, my Pokenav is beeping."

The three of them turned to Larance, who was looking at the device in his hand. 

"That means that someone left a message for you," Wally explained, holding out his hand. "Can I see it?"

Larance handed Wally the device, and he pressed a few buttons. Soon, the four friends heard Steven's voice erupt from the device.

"Hello, Larance," it said. "I don't know if you and the others are at Mauville or not, but I need to warn you four. When you eventually arrive at Fallarbor, be careful. Both Team Aqua and Team Magma are here."

The four friends glanced at each other before continuing to listen to the message. 

"I will do my best to keep them at bay," the voice continued. "But my Pokémon are growing tired. I have to go." The voice suddenly sounded panicked. "I wish you four all the luck in the world."

The Pokenav shut off, silence ringing through the air.

"We're never going to get rid of them, are we?" Larance sighed as Wally handed him back his Pokenav. 

"We will," Arriete smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It just might take a while."

"Enough time for you to take on all of the gyms," Bina added with a smirk.

Larance let out a little chuckled before walking back to his tent. 

"Well, I can't exactly challenge the gym in my pajamas," Larance grinned as he entered his tent.

The other three looked down at themselves and laughed at the fact that they were all still standing outside in their pajamas.

***

"This is definitely a technologically advanced city," Wally whistled. 

"It's so confusing, I might get lost," Bina muttered as she stared at a map, Taillow on her shoulder. She suddenly perked up and turned to Wally. "Hey, this map says that if we go west we'll reach Verdanturf. Isn't that the place you originally going to go to?"

"Oh, right," Wally muttered, looking down in sadness. "I guess we should head there first then."

"We'll stop by there to say hello to your uncle, and then I'll challenge the gym," Larance decided, thinking. "Then, the four of us will head off to Fallarbor and hopefully meet up with Steven there."

"But...my parents wanted me to stay with my uncle."

The other three looked at their friend, who was still looking down, trying not to sigh from sadness. He's already come this far with them. He's already experienced so much with them. He fought some members of two evil organizations, he finally met Steven, he finally rode a boat, and he finally began his own Pokémon team.

"You can't stay with him," Arriete stated, folding her arms. "You've already come so far. Your asthma seems to get better and you seem to be getting stronger."

"Plus, you've helped us out immensely," Bina muttered, looking down in embarrassment. "Especially me."

Wally blushed at the comment, and Larance and Arriete gave each other knowing smirks.

"Well, why don't we just not go to that town then?" Arriete suggested.

"No way!" Bina suddenly exclaimed as she looked at her Pokenav. "Lisia just sent me a message saying that she made a mistake and that the next Contest is in Verdanturf! And it's tomorrow! We have to go!"

Arriete nodded, thinking. "First, Larance's gym battle today. Then, Bina's Contest tomorrow. We'll try our best to avoid Wally's uncle, maybe grab some information, if anyone knows, about the two teams. Then, head out again towards Fallarbor and hopefully meet up with Steven."

Bina and Wally nodded, while Larance flashed her a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go," he grinned.

***

"Hello?"

"Ah, Norman! Thank goodness!"

"Who is this?"

"Paul. Wally's uncle."

"Oh! Paul! I didn't recognize your voice."

"That's alright. Listen, have you heard from Wally recently? He was supposed to arrive today."

"He's with my daughter and her friends. They should be in Mauville by now. I'll call them."

"Ok, thank you."

***

Just as they were about to enter the gym, Arriete's Pokenav went off. She grabbed it from her pocket, and her face paled when she saw the name.

"How did my dad get my number?" she whispered, almost to quietly for anyone to hear.

Larance guiltily coughed, and Arriete narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Here," she mumbled, tossing it to Larance. "Answer it. I still don't really want to talk to him."

Larance clumsily caught the device as Arriete walked off, Bina following after her to talk to her.

"Hello?" Larance asked.

"Hello, Larance," Norman's voice came through the device. "Is Arriete there?"

"Um..." Larance replied, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, he was saved by Norman's sigh.

"Never mind that," Norman's voice continued. "Wally's uncle called me asking where Wally was."

"Oh, well, he..." Larance began, eyeing Wally. Said boy was making gestures with his hands, signaling Larance to hang up. "He's with us." He ignored Wally's glare. "We'll be bringing him to his uncle's tomorrow." Wally's glare hardened. 

"Okay, thank you," Norman's voice sounded relieved. "I'll alert them right away."

Larance hastily shut off the device and turned to an angered Wally.

"Why did you tell him that?" Wally asked, folding his arms.

"It's to make sure that your uncle knows that you're alive and okay," Larance muttered his reply, clenching the device in his hand. "Imagine not knowing where someone you love is. You'll spend most of your life looking for them, and when you think you're getting close, all you get is farther away."

Wally's gaze softened before he whispered what he was thinking.

"Is this how you feel about your dad?"

Larance sighed and nodded.

"That's why I want to make sure that your relatives know that you're alive and safe," Larance smiled. "And that's why I put Arriete's dad's number in her Pokenav"

"To try and fix the tear in their relationship," Wally suddenly realized.

"We're back," Bina announced as she and Arriete appeared. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Larance replied, handing the device back to Arriete. "Let's just focus on my gym battle."

The others silently nodded as all four of them began to walk towards the gym.

***

"Still in Mauville?"

Steven turned to see his old friend approach him.

"Wallace?" Steven asked, confused. "Why are you here?"

"To take over," Wallace simply shrugged. "You need a break and you need to catch up with those four. There have been little to no challengers at the gym recently, so I asked my friend Juan to take over for a bit."

"Thank you, Wallace," Steven sighed with relief. "There have been so many grunts I've lost count."

"Rest, my friend," Wallace chuckled.

"There's no time to rest," Steven's face hardened. "Larance is getting close to finding out the truth."

Wallace's smiled vanished almost instantly.

"This...isn't good. He can't know."

"I know. I'm trying my best."

Wallace sighed, suddenly looking exhausted.

"We'll talk about this hopefully later," he gave a weak smile. "For now, just meet up with them."

Steven nodded and headed off towards Mauville.

"Thank you, Wallace," he thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Hello?" Larance called as they all entered the gym.

"Well, look at who it is!" A jolly-looking old man walked up to them, grinning. "A challenger! Or, possible four challengers!"

"Just me," Larance chuckled. "I've come to challenge you for the badge."

"Ah, yes," the man replied cheerfully. "My name is Wattson, and this gym is electric-type. And who are you?"

"My name is Larance," Larance replied. "It's nice to meet you, Wattson."

Wattson let out a chuckle before leading Larance to the battlefield. They soon stood on opposite sides of each other, the other three sitting on the sidelines.

"This will be a two on two battle," Wattson announced, pulling out a pokeball. "The person with the last remaining Pokemon wins. Let's go, Manectric!"

"Flareon!" Larance called out as said Pokemon ran out in front of him. "Let's show him what we can do!"

Flareon and Manectric growled at each other.

"Begin!"

Both Pokemon let out a battle cry and ran towards each other.

***

"Magneton is unable to battle! Combusken is the winner!"

Wattson looked shocked and amused at the same time as his Pokemon fainted. Across from him, Combusken hugged her trainer, while Larance let out a happy cheer. The others cheered as well and ran over to him, congratulating him.

"That was an amazing battle," Wattson applauded as he approached Larance. "Here, you deserve this badge."

"Thank you," Larance grinned widely as he took the badge from the Leader's hand and pinned it right below his first badge.

"I hope you beat all of the gyms!" Wattson waved cheerfully as the four friends left.

"So, are we off to Verdanturf now?" Bina asked as they walked to the west.

"I guess so," Wally sighed and shrugged. "Let's hurry before my uncle has a heart attack."

The others laughed just as they walked onto Route 117. Two different Pokemon cries alerted them. A Nuzleaf was being chased by a horde of Beedrill while an Eevee was being chased by a horde of Skarmory.

"Arriete and I will take the Beedrill," Larance told the others as he took off running. "Bina, you and Wally take the Skarmory."

All of the friends nodded and took off in different directions.

"Dustox! Gust!" Larance shouted.

"Paragon! Bite!" Arriete commanded.

Both Pokemon obeyed, attacking the Beedrill. Frightened, the Beedrill swarmed off, leaving Nuzleaf by itself. Larance carefully kneeled down by the Pokemon, and offered his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"It looks like it's a male Nuzleaf."

Both Larance and Arriete turned to see Bina and Wally walk towards them, the Eevee from earlier trailing behind her.

"Is that-?" Arriete began.

"Yup, meet my new partner, Eevee," Bina smiled. "She's a really sweet Pokemon."

A bright light from behind Arriete made her turn her head just in time to see Larance release the Nuzleaf.

"I guess that Nuzleaf is your new Pokemon as well," Arriete chuckled.

"He'll be a great addition to the team," Larance replied.

"Hey, look!" Wally exclaimed, pointing ahead. "We're almost there!"

The others looked to see that Waly was pointing at a small town that only held a few houses. Near the village, they could see the large peak of Mt. Chimney.

"Well, let's go then," Bina chirped happily as she began to stroll towards the town.

The other three chuckled at this as they followed her into the town.

***

"Wally! Oh, I'm so relieved!"

"Uncle...please...I...can't...breathe..." Wally gasped, trying to escape the crushing hug his uncle was giving him.

"Oh, sorry my boy," Paul laughed, letting Wally go. "I'm just glad you could make it here easily."

"I've had help," Wally grinned, looking at his friends. "Uncle, meet Arriete, Larance, and Bina."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Paul grinned, shaking each person's hand. He then turned to Wally again and his smile faded. "I'm afraid though that Wally will have to say goodbye to you very soon."

"And why's that?" Larance asked, folding his arms.

"Didn't Wally tell you?" Paul replied. "He only came this way to stay here. Out there, on a journey, is no way to help his asthma."

"But this journey has helped his asthma," Bina pointed out. "Trust us, he's really getting better."

Just as she said that Wally began to cough a little, causing Paul to look at him with wide eyes.

"Not helping," Bina muttered under her breath.

"See what I'm talking about?" Paul asked, placing protective hands on Wally's shoulders. "My nephew is really sick and this isn't helping."

"I'm fine!" Wally suddenly burst out, moving away from his uncle. "I have gotten better! I've witnessed so many things on my journey so far! You can't just stop me from this!"

"But Wally..." Paul trailed off.

"We're leaving town tomorrow after Bina's contest," Wally muttered, looking down. "You can't stop me from leaving."

Paul looked at his nephew, before sighing and looking down.

"I know Wally."

This made Wally look up.

"What do you mean by 'I know'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Paul chuckled a bit before it turned into full out laughter.

"You remind me of your father," he replied. "Even an illness won't slow him down. The reason he wanted to send you here was so you wouldn't be as reckless as he once was." He placed his hands on Wally's shoulders. "Don't let me stop you from going on a journey, my boy."

Wally sniffed as tears formed in his eyes. He let out a small cry of joy and wrapped his arms around his uncle.

"Thank you, uncle," he whispered.

"Now, now, children," Paul grinned at the others as Wally let him go. "It's dark out, so I believe that you should all rest." His grin vanished when he noticed that someone was missing. "Wait, where's Arriete?"

Confused, the others looked around to see that Arriete, in fact, was gone.

"I'll go look for her," Larance volunteered.

With that, he walked out the door and into the night air.

***

"Oh, there you are."

Arriete looked up from her knees to see Larance walk towards her, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Larance," Arriete muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked as the smile vanished from his face, and he sat down next to her.

"It's just...seeing Wally and his uncle in there making up, just made me think about my childhood," she replied with a sigh. "You know...back when I could actually talk with my dad. Without the feeling of his disappointment on my shoulders."

"Oh," came the small reply. He leaned his head back against the house and sighed. "I really wish that I could understand everything that you are going through. I really do. But...I haven't seen my dad in so long, I can barely remember his face. At least you still have yours."

Arriete looked up at Larance, who had tears forming in his eyes as well. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, Larance stiffening in surprise at the sudden movement.

"At least I'm not the only one with a broken connection." she let out a sharp laugh that was full of bitterness.

Larance looked down at her, worriedly as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm...fine..." Arriete murmured in reply and she soon fell asleep.

Larance could feel his face heat up at the fact that Arriete had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. He sighed as he rested his head on top of hers and looked up at the stars.

How are we going to fix this?

***

"Ah, hello there, Steven!"

Steven smiled as Wattson approached him.

"Hello to you too, Wattson," Steven greeted the man. "I have a question for you."

"And I have one for you as well," Wattson chuckled. "But you may go first."

"Thank you," Steven smiled. "Have you encountered four trainers all traveling together? One of them has golden eyes."

"Larance, right?" Wattson asked. "He just challenged my gym today. That boy is really strong, I'll tell you that. And he just began his journey no less!"

"So they were here then," Steven thought out loud before asking another question. "Do you know where they headed off to?"

"I'm pretty sure they headed off to Verdanturf," Wattson replied. "Now, for my two questions. Why are you here so late at night and why are you looking for those four trainers?"

"They're being followed by both Team Aqua and Magma."

Wattson's jolly demeanor suddenly turned sour at the names of both of the teams.

"Now, why would those criminals want to bother with those four?"

"That's information classified to all of the gym leaders, except for Norman," Steven replied, turning around. "...Unfortunately..." He added just above a whisper.

Before Wattson could ask what he meant by "classified", Steven had already walked off. Wattson frowned at this before heading back into his gym.

***

Steven walked along Route 117, the light from the stars guiding his way. He visibly relaxed as he breathed in the cool air and surveyed the light breeze that soared through the trees, making the leaves rustle a tiny bit. Movement caught his eye and he slowly turned his head to see a figure emerge from the trees. He visible took a step back, and his eyes narrowed.

"You..."

"Hello, Champion," the figure greeted solemnly.

"Why are you here?" came Steven's cold reply.

"I heard that he is looking for me and that they have come into contact with both Team Aqua and Team Magma." The figure looked upset and worried. "Steven, I asked..."

"Yes, I know. I haven't told them anything," Steven muttered with a sigh. He ran his hand through his silver hair before turning back towards the figure. "Are you sure you really don't want to tell him yet?"

"Steven." the figure's voice came out harshly. "You all promised."

"Right. Until he's ready."

Steven watched as the figure nodded, and turned to leave.

"Take good care of him."

Steven let out another sigh as he leaned against a tree and watched the figure walk off. His face hardened as he turned toward the calmly lit little town of Verdanturf. He pushed himself off of the tree and began to continue his walk there. The figure's voice rang in his head over and over again until it physically hurt. He grabbed his head with his hand as he continued to walk.

You all promised. You all promised. You all promised.

I know we promised. But...Steven entered the town and walked by Paul's house, noticing Arriete and Larance sleeping outside. If I didn't know where my father was for ten years, I would like to know the truth.

Wouldn't I?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Arriete awoke to the sound of hushed laughter. She groggily opened her eyes to see Bina and Wally standing there, both giggling into their hands as Bina took another picture with a small portable camera.

"Bina...?" Arriete asked as she rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. "What...?"

"I take it Larance's shoulder wasn't as comfy as a pillow?" Wally smirked, trying to contain his laughter.

Immediately, Arriete stood up, her face a beet red. Larance, not aware that Arriete had left his side, opened his eyes slowly as well. Seeing Arriete scolding Bina and Wally made him instantly alert as he stood up as well.

"What's going on?" he asked with a yawn.

"Just taking pictures of the scenery," Bina replied with a smirk as she showed Larance and Arriete her camera.

Both of them looked at the picture, at each other, then away from each other with equally red faces. This caused Wally and Bina to finally let out their laughter at their friends' embarrassment. Giving in, Arriete and Larance began to chuckle as well.

"Talk about an eventful morning already," Bina mimicked wiping a tear from her eye as she calmed down. "I've got to get ready for the contest. Meet all of you there!"

The other three sighed as they began to get ready for the day as well.

***

Bina grinned as she walked out of the changing room, her new ribbon gleaming in her hand. Another contest over. Another contest won. She met up with the others, who congratulated her, and they began to walk to the entrance of the Contest Hall. 

"Hey, look!" she suddenly exclaimed. "It's Lisia!"

"Seems like she's talking to someone," Larance observed. "Let's go find out who."

As the four of them approached, the sounds of conversation reached their ears. 

"You must be very proud of her."

Lisia laughed before answering.

"I never thought that when I spotted her she would be this amazing!" she smiled. "So, I guess I am proud of her."

"Speaking of, there she is."

Lisia turned to see the four friends approach them, confused looks on their faces.

"Steven?" Wally asked. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Fallarbor?"

"My friend has taken over for me for now," Steven replied, looking troubled. "There were so many grunts, my Pokémon grew exhausted. Thankfully, my friend came at the right time to take over. I decided to meet up with you four as soon as possible so all of us can head off to Fallarbor together." He sighed, seeming like he didn't want to say the next thing that came out of his mouth. "I'm going to need your help taking down both teams."

"But you said-" Arriete began before Steven cut her off.

"I know I promised them," Steven muttered more or less to himself. "But, I was just recently thinking this over. It might be time to put both teams to a stop before they cause any more harm."

"We also have to find out how they know about me," Larance added, narrowing his eyes.

A look of guilt flashed through Steven's eyes, Lisia being the only one who noticed.

"Good news for Bina though!" Lisia suddenly said, trying to lighten the mood. "Your next contest will be there, and in two days no less!"

This statement, in fact, did lighten the mood as the friends began to chat excitedly together about what Bina was going to do next. Steven sent Lisia a thankful glance, Lisia smiling in return. 

"Alright," Steven began, gaining everyone's attention. "Are you all ready to head off?"

The four friends nodded as the five of them walked out of the Contest Hall, Lisia waving bye to them. 

"Good luck!" she grinned. "I'll see you there, Bina!"

***

"Another...cave?" Wally asked, looking at the opening.

"More like a tunnel, actually," Steven corrected, running a hand through his hair. "This is Fiery Path."

The five of them had made their way through Mauville again and walked up Route 111 and onto Route 112 until they reached Fiery Path. Steven turned to the friends, a final decision made up in his mind.

"I think that it would be safer if you kept all of your Pokemon in their poke balls," Steven stated. "You never know what will happen when we reach the other side of the tunnel."

The four friends turned to their Pokemon, who nodded in agreement, and soon all of the Pokemon had disappeared. 

"Alright," Larance muttered, stepping forward. "Let's head in."

After about five minutes of walking, all five of them began to sweat. 

"Arceus...It's so hot in here," Bina mumbled, wiping the sweat off her brow.

Larance nodded as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. Wally did the same with his jacket. 

"Now I know why it's called 'Fiery Path'," Arriete sighed, trailing behind everyone else. 

"We're almost to the other side," Steven smiled at them. "We're close."

The others grumbled, while Steven just chuckled in reply. He then stared straight ahead and frowned. He hoped that Wallace was holding his own against the large waves of grunts entering Fallarbor. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He's going to find out eventually, he thought. I better tell him now.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an excited Wally.

"Guys look!" he grinned. "Light!"

"Finally!" Bina exclaimed, running towards the tunnel's opening.

A small smile crawled onto his face as Steven watched the friends run towards the opening. He would have to tell him later. He followed after the friends, who stood there on Route 113, shocked.

"W-what's falling from the sky?" Larance asked, holding out his hand.

"Volcanic ash," Steven replied, dusting off his jacket. "If we follow this route, we'll reach Fallarbor." He looked up at the clouded sky. "Hopefully before night."

Suddenly, Wally began to cough, Bina casting him a worried look.

"I-I think that this is affecting my asthma," Wally coughed.

"Here," Arriete said, taking an umbrella out of her bag. "This should help."

Wally accepted the umbrella with a nod of thanks and opened it above his head. The ash stopped falling onto him, and he made sure to take small breaths as to not accidentally inhale some of the ash. 

"Okay, let's move out," Steven ordered.

***

"Steven!"

About an hour had passed until they finally made it into Fallarbor. A voice called to Steven, making him turn his head and smile at the voice.

"Wallace!" Steven waved his friend over. "How are you fairing?"

"There was one last big rush of grunts just before you arrived," Wallace sighed. "Luckily, I was able to hold them off, and they fled. Besides that, there are no more grunts coming."

"Did you see the teams' leaders?" Larance butted in, frowning.

"I did not," Wallace replied, a little surprised at the sudden question. "However, that's not the only thing that's bothering me."

"What's wrong?" Arriete butted in as well.

"Prof. Cozmo, a scientist that lives here, was taken by Team Magma to Meteor Falls," Wallace replied, frowning. "I don't know why, but it's probably not good."

"Team Magma is at Meteor Falls?" Wally asked, closing the umbrella and handing it back to Arriete. "We must go after them then."

"I would love to join you, but I have a gym to return to," Wallace sighed, passing a hand over his weary face. "Take care, Larance and friends."

"How do you-" Larance's voice faded as Wallace left the town.

Larance sighed before his eyes narrowed and he turned towards Steven.

"So, does everyone know who I am or what?" Larance demanded, folding his arms.

"No, not everyone," Steven replied. "Just a select few."

Larance didn't say anything and just turned away from him. Arriete placed a hand on his shoulder, nodded encouragingly, and the two of them headed off towards Meteor falls. Bina and Wally looked at each other before following their friends. Steven shook his head before following them. Hopefully soon, he would be able to tell him. He would be able to tell him everything.

***

"Hello."

"Tabitha. They are on your way. I came across the Champion."

"What would you have me do when they arrive?"

"...Make sure that they don't find out. Fight them. But make sure he doesn't get harmed."

"...I have a feeling that Steven will tell him. Everything."

"No! He promised!"

"I'm sor-Hello? Hello?"

"Tabitha? What happened?"

"The boss hung up."

***

A figure approached Mt. Chimney, a frown plastered on his face. Steven promised him. He. Promised. Anger coursed through his veins as he reached the area that held his machine. Not being able to handle his anger anymore, he screamed with fury into the volcano. His sounds bounced into the volcano, the lava absorbing the sound. His chest rose up and down, calmness seeping over him. He sighed and fixed his glasses. They will be here. Tomorrow. Maybe even in a few days at the most. He began to check over the machine, making sure that everything was in place when it was time. He began to pace back and forth, his mind troubled. He'll know. He'll know everything. He felt anger begin to crawl up inside of him, and he took deep breaths in order to calm himself down again.

I...I can't handle this anymore, he thought, folding his arms. I'll have to tell him.

No...I can't...it'll...it'll...

He watched as a rock fell from the volcano and land next to him, another one right behind and crushing it.

...Crush him...

"There he is!"

The figure turned to see a group of Team Aqua grunts approach him, poke balls in hands. The figure's eyes narrowed as he took out a poke ball as well. He'll get rid of these clowns first before he makes a decision. He peered over the Aqua grunts to see Team Magma grunts approach as well. He sighed as the other grunts approached.

I guess I'll have to make a decision after all of this is over.


	16. Sixteen

Larance sighed as he pulled on his jacket, zipping it up so that only a bit of his t-shirt peeked out from underneath it. He couldn't believe that so many people knew who he was and that they were keeping a secret from him. A secret that could help him find his dad. He heard running feet approach him, and he inwardly sighed as he let the person catch up to him.

"Talk to me."

Larance turned to see Arriete standing there, eyes narrowed and arms folded. He kept quiet before silently nodding his head.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, continuing to walk towards Meteor Falls.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Probably because it seems like all of Hoenn knows who my dad is except me and it really aggravates me. I mean, he's my dad! Shouldn't I know who he is?!?"

"You're not the only one who doesn't know who your dad is. Bina, Wally, and I sure don't."

Larance gave Arriete a small smile before giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Arriete," he grinned. "You always know just what to say."

Arriete gave a snort at this, resulting in Larance chuckling as well.

"Guys! You missed everything!"

The two of them turned to see Bina running towards them, smiling wide.

"What'd we miss?" Arriete asked.

"Wally caught a Makuhita!" Bina replied, sounding proud.

The three of them turned to see Wally and Steven walking towards them. In his arms, he held a Makuhita, who seemed to shrink under the gazes of the three friends. Wally's jacket was removed from his waist and was wrapped around the Pokemon. This made them frown as they slowly approached the two males carefully.

"What's wrong with him?" Bina asked, trying to reach towards the Makuhita.

Said Pokemon flinched and tried to move closer to Wally, who muttered words to try and soothe him.

"We found this guy cowering in a grass patch over there," Steven replied pointing to an area behind him. "Turns out that he was abandoned by an abusive trainer. Wally was able to get across to him and catch him, but it seems like he only wants to be held by Wally."

"So, I'll carry this guy around until he's comfortable enough with all of you," Wally explained, giving everyone a small smile.

The others nodded in agreement and decided to continue on their way towards Meteor Falls. Arriete began to take lead, while the others fell in behind her. Bina tried to get closer to Makuhita, Wally helping while following after Arriete. Behind them, Larance and Steven walked side by side in silence. Larance cleared his throat to get Steven's attention.

"Um...sorry about what happened...you know...back there," Larance muttered, rubbing his arms. "I shouldn't have walked away like that. I was just-"

"Upset."

Larance looked up at the silver-haired man in surprise, while said man just gave him a warm smile. He sighed before continuing to speak.

"It must be horrible to not know who your dad is," Steven frowned. "I can't break my promise to them. I want to. I really do, but I can't." He shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of voices that were in his head. "I'll feel horrible. But, I can tell you one thing: you will most likely meet him really soon."

Larance's heart sank. That's it? That was all the Champion could tell him? He felt tears brimming in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. At least he knew that he would finally find his dad again after ten whole years. He took a shaky breath before nodding. Steven gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand that you can't break your promise to my dad, but thank you for telling me this one thing."

The two smiled at each other before turning towards the sound of Arriete yelling to them that she found the entrance to Meteor Falls. The others decided that it would be best to not keep her waiting and ran towards where she stood.

***

"I see two Magma members with the Prof." Steven pointed out as the five of them entered the large cave. "We have to be careful."

"Arriete, we might have to battle them," Larance scowled, releasing Nuzleaf. "You okay with that?"

"Of course," Arriete replied, releasing Paragon.

"We'll back you up," Bina stated, releasing Taillow while Kirlia escaped his Pokeball from Wally's belt.

"Alright, let's do this," Larance grimaced.

The five of them walked up to where the two Team Magma members stood. With them was an excitedly talking Prof. Said Prof. turned and grinned at the newcomers.

"Ah, so even the Champion and some children are interested in this area," he beamed.

This caused the two Magma members to jump slightly and turn their gaze towards them. One was a female while the other was a somewhat round male. The male grinned when he noticed them and folded his arms.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Golden Eyes himself," the man smirked.

This made Larance's eyes narrow as he growled.

"Heh, I guess I was right," the man continued. "You seem to have your dad's spirit."

This made Larance freeze. What did he just say? Anger boiled up in him as he clenched his fists.

"Guys, can you make sure that Prof. Cozmo is ok?" Larance asked through gritted teeth. "Arriete and I can handle these goons."

"'Goons'?" the man's smirk faded as he turned angry. "I happen to be one of Team Magma's finest Admins! I am Tabitha! Our Great Leader-"

"Yeah, no one cares," Arriete cut him off, Paragon growling by her side.

"Insolent children!" Tabitha growled. "We'll show you two! Golbat!"

"Poochyena!" the grunt next to him called out her Pokemon as well.

"Nuzleaf! Leaf Blade!" Larance commanded.

"Paragon! Ice Fang!" Arriete ordered.

"When did Paragon learn Ice Fang?" Larance asked in surprise.

"On the beach, before we entered Slateport," Arriete grinned.

Both sides continued to battle while Wally, Bina, and Steven approached Prof. Cozmo who seemed to be frantically searching for something.

"What's wrong Prof.?" Bina asked.

"M-my meteorite," Prof. Cozmo muttered. "W-Where is it?"

"Drat!"

All four of them turned to see Tabitha and the female grunt return their fallen Pokemon. Larance and Arriete grinned at each other, but their grins faltered when Tabitha began to laugh.

"We already got what we came for," Tabitha chuckled before turning towards the grunt. "Let's hurry to Mt. Chimney." He then turned towards Larance. "Hope to see you there, Golden Eyes."

Tabitha and the grunt violently pushed Arriete and Larance aside; Arriete sliding across the rocky ground and Larance doing the same, almost falling off the bridge and into the water below. Tabitha laughed cruelly as he and the grunt raced out of the cave.

"Arriete!" Bina kneeled down next to her friend, who grunted as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Arriete chuckled, petting a worried Paragon. "Just a bit bruised up."

"Larance!"

Both girls looked to see Wally and Nuzleaf helping Larance stand up, who was holding his shoulder. They ran over to the two boys, worry on their faces.

"Your shoulder..." Arriete's voice trailed off, her eyes showing extreme worry.

"I-it's fine," Larance winced. "J-just scratched up. Kinda badly."

"Here, can you take off your jacket?" Wally asked.

Larance nodded and handed it to Arriete, while Wally looked at his shoulder. It was badly scratched up as a bit of blood was trickling down his arm. All three of them winced at this and Bina dug around in her bag until she found a piece of white cloth.

"Why do you have that?" Wally asked.

"Just in case someone broke their arm or something like this happened," Bina replied, gently tying it around Larance's shoulder. "Mom taught me how to take care of people while dad taught me how to take care of Pokemon." She tied the cloth tightly before motioning Arriete to give her his jacket. "There. That should be good."

"Thanks, Bina," Larance smiled.

"I seem to be running into you scamps everywhere now, huh?"

The four friends froze at the familiar sound. Approaching them was Archie, who was accompanied by two Aqua grunts.

"Champion," Archie acknowledged Steven with a nod, earning a glare in return.

"What do you want, Archie?" Arriete asked, frowning.

"Only to know where those two Magma idiots fled off to," Archie answered, folding his arms. "I'm not going to bother you scamps. Not today at least."

"Like we would tell you anyth-"

"Mt. Chimney."

The others looked surprised to see that Larance was the one who interrupted her. Angry tears began to form in his eyes as he glared at Archie. Said Leader only smiled in pleasant surprise in return.

"Well, I never thought that Bright Eyes over here would tell me this," Archie let out an amused chuckled.

"I want you to crush that team into the ground," Larance growled, venom in his voice. "For reasons of my own."

Archie laughed at this before going to leave. Before he exited the cave, he turned to Larance one last time.

"I've never seen so much fury pent up in one child before," Archie laughed. "Seems somewhat...familiar."

The group was quiet as Archie and the two Aqua grunts left the cage.

"...Let's get Prof. Cozmo home."

The others jumped at the sound of Steven's voice. The Champion suddenly seemed ten years older as he seemed extremely stressed and tense. Nodding in agreement, the group left the cave, the roaring sound of the waterfall the only sound they heard.

***

Wally mumbled in his sleep. Bina had an arm wrapped around Taillow. Arriete was breathing softly. Larance wasn't even in bed. The said boy stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at his wounded shoulder. The blood has stopped flowing, making the cloth turn a slight red. He grimaced when he gently touched it with two fingers, and he turned his attention back to the mirror.

Heh, I guess I was right. You seem to have your dad's spirit.

Larance gripped the sink, trembling from the rising anger in him. How? How could this Tabitha person know his dad's personality when his own son can barely remember his face? His voice? His...name? Larance wanted to cry out in anger but decided against it as he knew his friends were sleeping peacefully. Wally wasn't having a coughing fit. Bina wasn't self-induce vomiting. Arriete wasn't making herself feel like a failure because of her dad. He laughed a bit at this. A small, hollow laugh. Everything seems to be going right for them. Right? He shook his head. No. They still have problems to work through. He blinked, his reflection doing the same. Golden eyes stared back at equally golden eyes, and dark circles seemed to be forming under his eyes.

Just like me.

Larance let the faucet run for a bit before splashing his face with the water. After wiping his face with a towel, he carefully pulled on his pajama shirt and exited the bathroom. He climbed into his beg, Nuzleaf sleeping at the edge of his bed. Larance chuckled as he sunk into his bed.

I'll worry about this after Bina's contest, Larance yawned as he closed his eyes. Then, I can hopefully find out the truth.

Soon, the golden eye boy fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

***

"Steven."

"...Hello."

"They told me that you didn't tell him. You kept your promise."

Steven hesitated a little before lying a tiny bit.

"...Yes, I did."

"You seem...upset."

"And you seem tired."

"Don't bother yourself with me. I want to know why you're upset."

"...I-it's nothing. I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Ste-"

Steven hung up before the person even finished saying his name. Steven looked up at the sky, which was littered with stars, before heading off into Prof. Cozmo's house. He smiled at the woman, Lillith, before approaching Prof. Cozmo.

"Prof. Cozmo," Steven began, sitting next to the still shaken up Prof. "What did Team Magma want with you?"

"T-they stole it..." Prof. Cozmo stammered.

"Stole...what?"

"The meteorite."

Steven sat back, thoughts ringing through his head.

I can't believe that this is happening right now. I knew I should have told him. Now, I don't think that I want to anymore.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Bina!"

Bina let out a cry of surprise when Lisia tackled her in a hug.

"Hey...Lisia..." Bina managed to choke out.

"Three ribbons already!" Lisia squealed as she let Bina go. "I'm so proud of you! Only two more to go and you can complete in the Master Contest!"

"Isn't that the contest where she'll compete against you?" Larance asked.

"Well, you sure know your stuff!" Lisia laughed before gently slapping his shoulder.

Larance winced at the contact and this made Lisia frown.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Lisia asked worriedly.

"N-no...it's just-"

"We came across a Team Magma Admin and a grunt," Arriete interrupted. "Larance injured his shoulder because of them."

"I told you that they were dangerous," Lisia scowled. "What if you guys escaped with more than just an injured shoulder?"

"I would have handled it."

The group turned to see Steven walking towards them, a small smile on his face.

"Congratulations on winning your third ribbon, Bina," Steven congratulated. "I hope that you'll be ready to win your fourth one when I see you four again."

"You're not coming with us to Mt. Chimney?" Wally asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm afraid that I have to check up on Capt. Stern in Slateport," Steven explained. "There's been talk about Team Aqua going after him. I have to make sure that these are just rumors. If anything comes up, I'll be sure to call you." His expression hardened. "Remember what I told you Larance. Keep it in your mind."

Larance nodded in reply, and, with a wave, Steven was gone.

"Well, that was...cryptic, to say the least," Bina huffed before turning towards Larance. "What did he mean by that?"

"It's nothing," Larance shook his head. "You guys don't need to worry about it."

Arriete gave him a doubtful glance but shrugged it off when Lisia spoke up.

"If you four don't mind, I can bring you to Mt. Chimney," she offered. "I'm going past it t reach Mauville again and I wouldn't mind the company."

"That sounds great!" Bina grinned. Then, noticing something, "Hey Wally...where's Makuhita?"

"Ah, a performer's performance scared him," Wally let out a little chuckle. "So, he's in his pokeball."

"The poor thing," Bina smiled sadly. "I hope that he'll be able to learn to trust us."

"Me too."

"Well, we're not getting any younger by just standing around," Lisia clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Let's head off to Mt. Chimney."

***

The sun had sunk and the stars shone in the sky when the five of them exited Fiery Path.

"So do you see the cable car entrance?" Lisia pointed at a small building. "That will bring you up to Mt. Chimney. Good luck and stay safe."

After waving goodbye to her, Larance began to lead the way up towards the building.

"Wait, Larance," Arriete stopped him. "Are you sure about this?"

"If this will bring me one step closer to learning about my dad, then yes," Larance replied. "Now, come on."

The other three nodded and they all entered the building.

"Welcome," the woman at the entrance greeted. "Will the four of you be riding the cable car?"

"Yes, we will," Wally answered.

The woman smiled and led them on. Soon, the cable car began to ascend up towards Mt. Chimney. Wally became stiff before suddenly grasping Bina's hand. Bina looked at him, confused.

"I...might have a fear of heights as well," Wally admitted sheepishly.

"Is there anything you're not afraid of?" Larance chuckled before Arriete elbowed him in the ribs.

Wally huffed at this while Arriete and Bina laughed. It felt like it was only a few seconds before they arrived, but when they did, they were met with a strange sight. Team Magma and Team Aqua grunts were everywhere, battling each other.

"What's...going on here?" Bina asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but look!" Arriete pointed.

Above the volcano was a walkway where Tabitha and another unnamed figure were standing in front of a large machine.

"I think that they might have answers," Larance muttered, narrowing his eyes.

He began to run towards the walkway, the other in pursuit.

"Halt!"

A Team Magma grunt ran in front of Wally, causing the said boy to stop.

"Wally!" Bina exclaimed before being stopped by a Team Aqua grunt.

"Makuhita!" Wally called out.

"Taillow!" Bina released her Pokemon as well.

As the two of them battled, Arriete and Larance were still running towards the walkway. They came to a halt when they noticed Archie battling against three Magma grunts with his Mightyena.

"I've had it up here with you scamps!" Archie gave out an agitated yell. "Let's take them down, Mightyena!"

His pokemon gave out a yell before attacking. Arriete and Larance nodded to each other before continuing to run towards the walkway. When they approached it, Tabitha turned around and grinned at them.

"Well, look at who followed us all the way up here," he chuckled. "You must really want to know the truth then."

"I'm not going to let you stop me from doing this," Larance growled. "I'll go up against your boss to figure out the truth myself."

"I'll handle him then," Arriete said, releasing Paragon. "Go after their boss."

Larance smiled in gratitude before running past Tabitha and towards the machine where the older man stood.

"Are you the leader of Team Magma?!?"

The man whirled around to face Larance. The man visibly stepped back in surprise when he saw him. Larance looked at him in confusion, but a flash of recognition passed over his face. He...he looks like...He hastily shook the thought away before narrowing his eyes.

"Well, are you?!?"

"Y-yes," the man shook his head before straightening himself. "My name is Maxie and I am the Leader of Team Magma. And I know who you are already. You're Larance."

"How come everyone knows who I am?" Larance asked, hoping to get an answer. "And how does your Admin know about my dad?"

Maxie bit his lip before replying.

"Larance...I...can't tell you."

Larance's heart shattered. His last hope of discovering where his dad went had vanished into thin air. He was so close, but it all...disappeared.

"No..." he growled. "I...need to know! I have to know! You're not telling me because you don't care!" He laughed a bit. "How could I be so stupid? Of course, you don't care! You're the leader of an evil team! I guess I'll just have to defeat you to stop you."

Maxie sighed before pulling out a pokeball.

"Camerupt," Maxie released.

"Combusken!" Larance released his Pokémon as well.

"Earthquake," Maxie ordered.

"Dodge and use Double Kick!" Larance ordered.

Combusken obeyed, and Camerupt was hit full on. Maxie and Larance battled until Combusken was the last standing Pokémon.

"I see that you are very strong, Larance," Maxie replied, returning Camerupt.

"I have to be!" Larance shouted, angry tears forming in his eyes. "If I'm not, I will never be able to defeat the people who must have done something terrible to my dad!"

Maxie visibly flinched at this, but soon regained his posture. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tabitha running up to him.

"Boss!" Tabitha panted. "Everyone has been defeated! We must go!"

Maxie let out a small, "tch" before following after Tabitha.

"Go ahead," Larance growled making Maxie turn towards him. "Run away like the coward you are. I will find you again and I will learn the truth."

Maxie didn't reply and just walked away. Larance stood there, letting tears fall, Combusken trying to cheer up her trainer.

"Larance! Thank Arceus you're ok!"

Larance hastily wiped his eyes and turned around to see Arriete running towards him, an evolved Paragon at her side.

"Y-Yeah," he gave her a small smile. "I am. And I see that Paragon has evolved."

"Yeah!" Arriete chuckled, petting Paragon's head. She suddenly frowned when she noticed the machine. "Hey, what's in that machine over there?"

The two friends moved over to the machine and found the meteorite that Team Magma had stolen was wedged in it.

"What would Team Magma need a meteorite for?" Arriete asked as Larance removed said object.

"To raise the landmass."

Both of them turned to see Archie walk towards them, a frown on his face.

"I take it Maxie didn't tell you anything," Archie muttered when his eyes met Larance's.

"He's just a coward like all of you," Larance replied with a growl.

Archie let out a laugh at this before turning away to leave.

"Oh, if you still want to prod Maxie into telling you the truth, I hear that he's heading to Mt. Pyre next."

Archie then walked away, avoiding the running figures of Wally and Bina.

"Guys, I think we should get off this volcano," Bina suggested worriedly. "There's no telling if and when those teams will be coming back."

The others reluctantly followed after her, leaving the machine behind.

***

The doors to the Magma base slid open as Maxie entered, followed by Tabitha and the other Magma grunts.

"I'm surprised that you didn't tell the boy anything," Tabitha commented as both of them walked down a different corridor. 

"I have something else to focus on first," Maxie replied as he entered another room. "Ah, Courtney. Glad to see you here."

"What do you need me to do, Leader Maxie?" Courtney asked, bowing her head a little.

"I need you to go to Mt. Pyre and obtain the Red Orb," came the reply. "It's vital to our plans."

"Yes sir," Courtney smiled. "And if the boy gets in the way?"

"Gently remove both him and his friends. Remember, I don't want him getting hurt."

Courtney nodded again before exiting, leaving a nervous-looking Tabitha behind.

"You seemed troubled, Tabitha," Maxie noticed.

"Don't worry about it, boss," Tabitha coughed. "I-I think I forgot something."

Maxie watched suspiciously as Tabitha left as well. He sighed before exiting and making his way to his room. As soon as he entered his room, he made his way towards his computer to pull up a video. He had sneakily put a small video recorder on Tabitha's jacket and was watching the video of them at Meteor Falls. As he watched it, he grimaced when Larance slid across the ground. He shook his head as a small growl escaped his lips. He closed the video and shut the computer off. He specifically told them not to hurt the boy, and they didn't listen. He would have to do something about this. They probably thought that he was turning too soft. But...they knew why. At least, they should. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he ordered the person to enter.

"Courtney," he greeted, a little surprised. "I thought I told you to go to Mt. Pyre."

"I have just gained some intel that I thought I should tell you," Courtney explained. "Archie is making his way to Mt. Pyre as well."

Maxie's expression hardened. 

"If he decides to go up against you, just take the Orb and retreat," Maxie muttered. "He's too powerful for you."

Courtney nodded before exiting. Making sure that she was gone, Maxie opened up a drawer that was next to him. Sighing, he took out a picture frame and placed it on his desk. He gave a small smile at the picture. He looked so happy in that picture. But now...all of this...

Please...stay safe...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The sound of something moving outside made Wally open his eyes. He turned his head only to notice that Larance was gone. Realizing that it was still dark out, he hurriedly climbed out of the tent to search for his missing friend. The pale moonlight barely gave him enough light to see, but he was able to recognize the color of Larance's hair, even in the limited light. He carefully approached the boy as he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Larance?" Wally asked. "Why are you up? It's the middle of the night."

"Actually, it's almost dawn," Larance replied, not looking at his friend. "And I just guess I couldn't sleep well." He sighed before turning towards Wally. "Maxie knows about my dad."

"And he refused to tell you," Wally sighed.

"No. Well, not exactly," Larance replied with a huff as he folded his arms. "He said that he couldn't tell me about him. This is all just so..."

"Frustrating?" Wally chuckled a bit. "Yeah, we all are frustrated by this as well."

"I'm sorry," Larance apologized. "I'm sorry that I dragged all of you into this."

"You didn't drag us into this, we decided to help you. Besides, friends help each other out."

"Thanks, Wally."

The two friends grinned at each other before Larance spoke up.

"Hey, can you wake up the girls?" he asked. "We should all watch the sunrise this morning. It'll probably give me good luck when I go up against the Lavaridge gym."

"Okay, but I'm blaming you if Bina kicks me," Wally warned before heading off to the other tent.

Larance chuckled at this before his face fell and he looked at where the sun would rise. Hearing the sound of approaching feet, he put on a false smile as his friends approached him.

"Can you please explain to me why you made Wally wake us up this early?" Bina asked as she grumpily folded her arms.

"I believe that when the four of us watch the sunrise this morning, I'll finally be able to be hit with good luck," Larance explained with a grin.

"That just...what?!?" Bina responded, confused.

"Why do you believe that?" Arriete cut in as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Were you reading your horoscope or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Larance sighed as his grin vanished. "I...I just need some good luck. For everything." 

The others stood there silently as they realized what he meant by that.

"Well, why not?" Arriete suddenly broke the silence.

She made her way over to a large rock and sat on it, waiting for the sun to rise. Larance soon joined her, followed by Wally and Bina sitting on the rock next to them. They sat there, talking for a while before the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

"Wow..." Wally breathed. "This is beautiful."

"And so calming," Bina muttered with a yawn as her head fell onto Wally's shoulder.

Wally stiffened at this and turned to Larance for help. Arriete had her head on Larance's shoulder, and all he did was give Wally a thumbs up. Wally gave a little smile back in reply and turned his head back towards the rising sun.

***

"Four badges down, four more to go," Larance sighed as the four of them walked out of the gym. "Where are we headed next?"

"Petalburg," Arriete replied with distaste.

"Are...are you going to be okay Arriete?" Bina asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Arriete took a deep breath before nodding and giving everyone a small smile.

"Y-yeah," she replied. "I'll go to watch Larance. But if my dad tried to talk to me about changing my passion, I'll leave."

The others became silent at this remark, but that was soon broken when they heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I recognized you four."

"Hello Steven," Wally greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought that you were in Slateport," Larance added.

"Well, I did meet up with Capt. Stern, but there were no sightings of Team Aqua or Magma," Steven replied. "So, I decided to head off towards Mt. Pyre where I know that that's where they'll be."

"We actually just encountered them on Mt. Chimney," Arriete explained. 

A look of worry passed over Steven's face before he turned to Larance.

"Did you four come across Maxie?" he asked.

"Only I did," Larance replied, folding his arms. "And before you ask, no. He didn't tell me anything about my dad. Neither did Archie. They're both cowards."

Relief seemed to wash over Steven's face, but it was soon replaced with a frown.

"No, they are right not to tell you," Steven admitted. "I know that I planned to tell you who he is, but you would not like the answer."

"Tell me an-"

"Well, let's head to Petalburg!" Steven cut Larance off before walking off.

Larance watched him go, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I think that that's a good idea," Wally brought up before following after Steven.

Arriete followed after him, followed by Bina and a very upset Larance.

***

"I don't understand," Bina muttered. "If he knows about your dad, where he is and so forth, how come he doesn't tell you? I mean, even if you don't like the answer, it's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah..." Larance grumbled, his arms still folded. "I feel like he is in league with Archie and Maxie."

"What makes you say that?" Bina asked, shock in her voice.

"Well, all three of them know about my dad," Larance began. "And all three of them won't tell me squat about him."

"That is strange now that I think about it," Bina nodded. "Well, we'll have another chance to ask them when we reach Mt. Pyre. Hopefully, they'll answer you."

"No, I'm done asking. I'm going to make them tell me."

Bina watched as Larance clenched his fists and marched forward.

He's going to get himself killed one of these days, Bina thought with a shake of her head before running after him.

"Hey, Steven," Arriete began, Wally by her side. "How come you haven't told Larance about his dad yet?"

"Because the answer might break him," Steven replied, staring forward.

"I don't care if it will break me!"

The three of them turned around to see Larance standing there with an angry look on his face.

"I just want to know where he is!" he exclaimed tiredly.

"I-I can't," Steven tried to calm him down. "I promised your dad that I wouldn't tell you."

"Cowards," Larance muttered. "You're all cowards! I'll find out myself even if I have to beat down both Aqua and Magma!"

He pushed past them and continued to walk away.

"Let's get to Petalburg," he growled.

The others wearily looked at each other before following after him.

***

Two days of small talk and uncomfortable tension between the group passed by before they reached Petalburg.

"Well, here is where I'll leave you," Steven stated, making the others look at him. "I have to make sure that those two teams aren't destroying Mt. Pyre. Goodbye."

Larance nodded in reply, while the others just waved goodbye as Steven walked off. 

"Well, it's now or never," Larance finally spoke up. "The more badges I get, the easier it will be to beat those two teams."

As soon as he finished talking, the doors to the gym opened and Norman stepped out.

"Arriete!" he exclaimed with surprise. "Bina! Wally! Larance! Why are you four here?"

"I've come to challenge you to receive my fifth badge," Larance replied, determination on his face.

Norman regarded him with a smile before speaking up.

"Very well," he replied before turning around. "And maybe Arriete will challenge me as well."

"No, I won't," Arriete stated matter of factly.

Norman sighed with what seemed like disappointment before entering the gym.

"Don't worry, Arriete," Larance gave her a small smile. "We'll leave right after I win the badge."

"You sure seem calm for someone who just blew up at the Champion two days ago," Wally butted in, suspicious.

"It's not about me right now," Larance replied. "Beating down those teams can wait, we have Arriete to worry about."

"Jeez, you're talking as if I can't hear you," Arriete chuckled a bit.

"There's a smile," Larance grinned. "Come on guys. Let's go."

***

After a grueling battle, and Combusken evolving into Blaziken, Larance held his fifth badge in his hand.

"Congrats, Larance," Bina slapped him on his back. "Only four more to go!"

"Heh, thanks Bina," Larance smiled as he placed the badge with the other ones. "I say that we should all get some rest before heading off to Mt. Pyre."

"I second that," Wally replied with a yawn.

The four of them began to exit before Norman spoke up.

"Arriete, may I talk to you?" he asked. "Alone?"

Arriete looked back at her friends before giving them a small smile.

"Go on, I'll meet up with you later," she said.

Wally left first, followed by Bina shortly after. Larance gave her one last look before following the other two.

"What is it, dad?" Arriete asked with a sigh.

"I've been hearing from Steven that you four are going up against Aqua and Magma," Norman sighed, wearily sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, we have been," Arriete replied as she sat in the chair opposite of her dad's. "Why has h been telling you this?"

"Believe it or not Arriete, but I am worried about you," he replied. "You should not be going up against them. They are very dangerous."

Arriete let out a little snort at this remark.

"Not really," she grinned. "We've been beating them every time."

Norman leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his folded hands under his chin.

"Steven told me that they injured both you and Larance, am I correct?"

Arriete winced at the memory of watching both herself and Larance slide across the rocky cave floor and seeing Larance almost fall into the water below.

"Y-yes, you are," she admitted. "B-but we're handling it."

Norman sighed again before sitting back.

"Arriete, you are still my daughter and I care about you," he commented. "Please, be careful."

"Oh, you care about me, right?" Arriete growled, folding her arms. "Is that why you won't leave me alone about my dream?"

"I-"

"No." Arriete angrily stood up. "Nothing you can say can change the fact that you're disappointed in me and I'm fine with that! I'll just live with the fact that only mom will accept my dream! Goodbye, dad."

Norman sat there, speechless, and Arriete stomped away, not looking back.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"They are in Room 2245."

"Thank you," Arriete tiredly replied.

Following the arrows that were set up around the center, she easily made her way towards the room her friends were in. She gave a heavy sigh before knocking.

A knock on the door of the room made Bina hastily open it.

"Hey Arriete," she greeted with a small smile. "How did it-"

The expression on her friend's face made her shut her mouth and it turned into a small frown. Arriete had tears forming in her eyes and she hugged herself as she looked towards the floor. 

"He-he told me that he still cares about me," Arriete muttered, letting some of the tears fall. "He still called me his daughter. But-"

"But what?"

"I yelled at him," she replied with a sigh. "I told him that I don't care what he thinks and I'll just continue living without acknowledging his existence." She then put her head in her hands and let out a little sob. "I don't know why, but I just exploded at him. I should have kept my calm, but I didn't. It's just so frustrating that my own dad doesn't accept my dream."

"Oh, Arriete," Bina sighed, opening her arms. "Come here."

Arriete graciously accepted her friend's hug and she quietly sobbed.

"Bina?"

Bina saw Larance approach them out of the corner of her eye. 

"Is she okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"She will be," she replied in a whisper.

"You look exhausted," Larance commented. "You should get some rest."

"But Arr-"

"I'll look after her, don't worry," Larance cut her off with a smile.

Bina carefully unwrapped Arriete's arms from around her and gave Arriete's hands to Larance. With a silent nod, Bina made her way to her bed and soon fell asleep.

"B-Bina?" Arriete whispered as she no longer felt Bina hugging her.

"She's sleeping," Larance replied quietly. "But I'm here if you want to talk about what happened."

Arriete sniffed before nodding and explaining everything to him.

"Hey, it's ok," Larance replied with a small smile. "I know that you will patch things up with your dad." 

Arriete hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt.

"I know you will."

***

As soon as Wally woke up, he rubbed his eyes and stood up to get ready for the day. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Arriete and Larance leaning against each other, asleep. 

"You're up early."

Wally turned to see Bina standing there, arms folded and smiling. 

"Well, the sun woke me up," Wally chuckled, walking towards her. "I see that everything has calmed down."

A devilish grin spread across Bina's face as she whispered something into Wally's ear. A matching grin formed on his face and the two snuck off to the desk on the ground floor. Nurse Joy was puzzled as to why the two friends wanted a bucket of water, but she gave it to them anyway. 

"On three," Bina whispered as she and Wally held the bucket. "One...two...three."

They chucked the water at Arriete and Larance, resulting in the two of them jumping up with a shriek. 

"Rise and shine lovebirds!" Bina laughed at her drenched friends.

"What on Earth was that for?!?" Arriete asked angrily as water dripped off of her and onto the floor.

Wally and Bina just laughed as Arriete and Larance glared at them. A sudden knock on the door made them freeze as Larance went over to answer it.

"Ah, good you're aw-" Steven stopped when he saw that Larance and Arriete were drenched. "What happened to you two?"

"Bina and Wally happened," Larance replied with a sigh. "I thought that you were going to Mt. Pyre."

"I was, but I decided to stop by in order to give you these," he replied taking out a small bag. "My dad told me to give these to you. Four keystones, one for each of you. Along with these, a Blazikenite, a Galladite, a Swampertite, and a Sceptilite."

"T-thank you," Larance stuttered, taking the bag with surprise. 

Steven just smiled before leaving.

"Key Stones and Mega Stones?" Bina asked with a smile. "I think that these items will be perfect."

Larance opened the bag and everyone took out a Key Stone. Larance placed his Key Stone on his homemade bracelet that he made specifically for this. Bina placed her Key Stone in the little hole on her headband. Arriete placed her Key Stone in the little hole on her hair tie. Wally placed his Key Stone in the hole of his necklace.

"Well, I guess we should get ready to head out to Mt. Pyre," Arriete began, placing the Sceptilite in her bag. "Steven will be waiting for us."

The others nodded as they set off to get ready to leave.

***

Steven walked down route 118, lost deep in thought. A cry soon sounded and he looked up in confusion. A little girl ran towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Mister!" she cried. "Mister!"

"What's wrong?" Steven asked, kneeling down and placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"There's a scary man at my house and he keeps questioning my dad!"

Steven frowned at this and began to run to where the girl lived, the girl behind him. He ran into the house and froze when he saw Archie standing there, talking to a man.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Archie glared. "Where have you seen them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the man answered back angrily.

"Archie!"

Both of them turned to see Steven standing there, arms folded, and a glare on his face. Archie just smiled and him and made his way over.

"Ah, Champion," he laughed. "Maybe you could get this man to talk."

"Leave him alone, Archie," Steven ordered. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Now, why would I tell you that?" Archie grinned.

Steven growled as he took out a pokeball. Archie noticed this and frowned. He walked out the door, Steven following him.

"Who are you looking for, Archie?" Steven began to press further.

"Now, that would ruin the surprise, won't it?" Archie chuckled.

This left Steven speechless as Archie walked off, grinning to himself.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The group of friends walked down Route 118, laughing at something that Wally had just said. Arriete's Pipei, Krypta, and Lunar had all evolved into Sceptile, Beedrill, and Umbreon. Bina's Taillow, Eevee, and Marshtomp had all evolved into Swellow, Sylveon, and Swampert, catching a Kirlia as well. Larance's Nuzleaf had evolved into a Shiftry. Wally's Lairon and Makuhita evolved into Aggron and Hariyama, catching an Eevee as well. All four of their Key Stone's glistened in the sunlight as they continued their way to Route 119. Larance suddenly stopped walking and pointed ahead of him. A figure paced back and forth, his silver hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Steven!" Wally called, causing the figure to turn around.

"Over here!"

The four of them approached Steven, who was waving at them.

"Glad to see you four," he commented, a relieved smile on his face. "I need your help." He pointed out an island that was far in the distance. "That island over there is where Latios and Latias lie, and I have heard that Team Aqua has gone after them. Arriete and Larance, do you think that you would be able to fly over there and see what's happening."

"Latios and Latias?" Arriete replied, fingering the necklace Larance gave her. "We would love to be able to help, but we don't have any Pokémon on us that can fly."

"Here, you can borrow Swellow," Bina replied, releasing said Pokemon.

"And you can borrow my Skarmory," Steven said, releasing his Pokemon as well. "Bina, Wally, and I will stay here in case any stray Aqua Grunts come by. Understand?"

The others nodded as Arriete and Larance climbed onto Skarmory and Swellow and took off. Minutes passed before they landed on the island, Skarmory and Swellow staying behind as the two friends walked deep into the grove. Two Team Aqua members, one a grunt and another one an admin, stood in front of two Pokemon: Latios and Latias. Larance cleared his throat, causing the two of them to turn around.

"Ah, Bright Eyes and his little girlfriend," the admin grinned. "I've heard all about you from my bro, Archie. The name's Matt, and I guess you two have come here to save these poor Pokemon from us, am I right?"

"Cut the chat," Arriete scowled, releasing Krypta as Larance released Dustox. "And battle us. We win, those Pokemon go free. We lose, you take them."

Matt laughed as he released a Sharpedo while the grunt released a Poochyena.

"Deal," Matt grinned. "Sharpedo! Aqua Jet!"

"Crunch!" the grunt shouted.

"X-Scissor!" Arriete commanded.

"Silver Wind!" Larance ordered.

Beedrill and Dustox dodged the other Pokemon's attacks before attacking the Sharpedo and Poochyena. Both Pokemon went down in one hit, and they returned to their pokeballs. The grunt stood there in shock while Matt just laughed.

"Impressive," he chuckled as he began walking towards the opening of the grove. "Those Pokemon are yours."

Arriete and Larance returned their Pokemon as the two Aqua members left. Both Latios and Latias floated over to them and nudged them with their heads.

"What do you think they want?" Larance whispered into Arriete's ear.

"I think they want to come along with us," Arriete grinned, kneeling in front of Latias. "What do you say? Do you want to come along with me?"

Latias let out a small, happy cry and let itself be captured, while Latios was captured by Larance.

"Well, Everheart," Arriete smiled at her pokeball. "Let's get out of here."

Arriete and Larance left the grove, not realizing that both Latios and Latias held Mega Stones.

***

"Ah, you're back," Steven smiled as Arriete and Larance landed. "Was it Team Aqua and are Latios and Latias safe?"

"They're safe with us," Arriete replied, as Bina returned her Swellow. "And yes, it was Team Aqua."

"You captured them?" Wally asked as Steven returned his Skarmory. "That's incredible!"

"I guess it is," Larance nodded. "What about you three? Anything eventful happen?"

"No, not really," Bina replied. "No grunts anywhere."

"I'm very grateful that you four came at the time you did," Steven smiled. "If I ever need your help again, I'll call. Also, don't follow me to Mt. Pyre. Go straight to Fortree."

With a small wave, Steven walked off, causing the four friends to blink in confusion.

"Does he seem...troubled to you?" Wally asked, folding his arms.

"There does seem to be something wrong with him," Bina nodded. "But, there's nothing we can do until we see him again."

Arriete clapped her hands together once causing the others to jump.

"Well, there's no time like the present!" she smiled. "Let's head to Fortree!"

She began whistling as she walked on, the others looking at each other before following after her.

***

"I see your leader has sent you to retrieve the Red Orb, Courtney," Matt smirked at the Team Magma admin.

"Yes, he has," Courtney replied softly, holding the Orb in her hands. "And I see that your leader has sent you to retrieve to the Blue Orb."

"Of course my bro would only trust me with such an important task," Matt chuckled as he continued to walk down Mt. Pyre.

"Stop!"

The two admins turned to see the elderly couple who stood on either side of the pedestal begging them to stop.

"Those Orbs must not be removed!" the woman shouted, worry on her face.

Matt just laughed and walked off. Courtney looked at the Orb before looking back at the couple.

"It must be removed if our goal is to be completed," Courtney muttered barely loud enough for the couple to hear.

With that statement, Courtney walked off, still looking at the Orb.

***

Steven dashed up the stairs of Mt. Pyre, his breath coming out in pants. His heart sank when he saw the elderly couple standing on either side of an empty pedestal. He ran up to the pedestal and placed his hands on it as he gasped for air. Sweat poured down his face from the endless running, and he closed his eyes in anger and tiredness.

"No!" Steven shouted as he banged his fist on the pedestal.

This caused the couple to jump, a little frightened by the sudden sound. Steven turned to the woman, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Who took the Orbs?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua," the woman replied, fearful that Steven would burst again.

Steven sighed and clenched his fists. He looked out to the horizon just as the sun began to set.

I must get to Mossdeep before it's too late.

***

"Ah, Courtney," Maxie grinned as the said person walked in. "I guess you have succeeded in your mission?"

"Here is the Red Orb, Leader Maxie," Courtney presented. "What are your plans now? The power that Groudon will create will be-"

"Disastrous, I know," Maxie cut in, looking down. "I want you and Tabitha to go to Mossdeep and wait for him. No matter what the cost, bring him to me, alive."

Courtney bowed before leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind her.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

A week passed by before the four friends arrived at Mossdeep. Larance had won his sixth badge at Fortree while Bina had won her fourth ribbon. Wally had discovered a Dawn Stone and a Leaf Stone, causing his Kirlia and Eevee to evolve into a Gallade and a Leafeon while his Wailmer evolved into a Wailord through battle. Bina's Kirlia had evolved into a Gardevoir as well as they made their way through route 124. Arriving at Mossdeep, they healed up their Pokémon and headed towards the gym.

"I heard that the gym leaders here fight double battles," Wally pointed out as they approached the double doors. "And they train Psychic types as well."

"I'd suggest using Flareon and Latios," Arriete suggested, tapping her finger on her chin.

Larance nodded with a smile as they entered the gym. Trainer after trainer Larance fought, winning each battle. Finally, he came across the gym leaders Tate and Lisa. A long and difficult battle raged on before Larance finally defeated them, earning himself his seventh badge.

"Only one more badge to go!" Bina cheered, pulling her friend into a hug. "You're doing great Larance!"

"Thanks Bina!" Larance chuckled. "Hopefully-"

He was cut off by tremble that caused the entire ground to shake. Arriete held onto Larance while Bina held onto Wally. A large pillar of light shot up into the sky until it disappeared about a minute later. Before they knew it, the shaking stopped, and they let go of each other.

"Wh-what was that?" Wally asked, still shaking a little.

"Wally! Bina! Larance! Arriete!"

The four of them turned to see Steven running towards them, panic on his face.

"Are you all okay?" he asked.

"What was that?" Arriete asked, a little scared to hear the answer.

"I was too late reaching Mt. Pyre," Steven muttered, folding his arms. "Both teams acquired the Orbs. That light was the awakening of both Kyogre and Groudon."

"Then our Leader has finished his plans."

The five of them turned to see Courtney and Tabitha approach them, grins on their faces.

"Why are you here?" Larance asked, narrowing his eyes.

"For you," Courtney muttered as she threw a pokeball. "Camerupt. Smokescreen."

The air around them became black with smoke. Larance began to cough before trying to yell out for his friends.

"Arri-mph!"

Larance felt a hand stifle his yell. He tried to reach his poke balls, but his arms were grabbed on either side.

"Now, now," the familiar voice of Tabitha rang in his ears. "We can't have you escaping now, can we?"

Larance struggled as his captors began to pull him away from the smoke. He tried to trip Tabitha but was received a punch in the gut. He doubled over in pain, letting Tabitha and his other captor drag him towards the boat that was docked.

***

"Wally!" Arriete called as she coughed. "Bina! Larance! Steven!"

She moved around before bumping into someone. That same person grabbed her arm and she tried to loosen the grip but to no avail. The person pulled her forward, resulting in her shrieking in surprise. She sighed with relief when she noticed that it was Steven who pulled her out of the smoke.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked, letting go of her arm.

"Yeah..." Arriete replied, trying to let the fresh air into her lungs. "But where are the others?"

"Skarmory! Blow the Smokescreen away!" Steven commanded, releasing his Pokémon.

Skarmory did as it was told, and the Smokescreen faded. Wally was kneeling on the ground, violently coughing. Bina was next to him, trying to help him breathe. Larance was nowhere in sight.

"Guys!" Arriete and Steven ran towards them. "Where's Larance?"

"I-I don't know," Wally managed to spurt out, his coughing slowing.

Bina looked around before she pointed out something in the distance. Larance was being dragged by Courtney and Tabitha towards a large boat that had the Team Magma symbol painted on its side.

"Oh no," Steven breathed. "I know why and where they're taking them. Arriete, sneak onto their boat, and try to find Larance as fast as possible. Get him out of there before they bring him to Maxie. Wally, you and Bina follow me to Sootopolis."

The friends nodded to each other as Arriete released Paragon and ran towards the boat, keeping out of sight. She slipped onto the boat just as the door slammed closed behind her.

***

Larance was thrown into a room, making him land hard on where his wound was. He winced at the pain before standing up. He began to look around his surroundings but froze when he saw Maxie facing away from him, hands clasped behind his back. Anger rose up in him as he began to step forward. Why did he bring me here? Wait...now's my chance. I know he knows something about my dad...Fists clenched, Larance took a step towards Maxie. Were they friends? Step. Did Maxie kill him? Step. Are they keeping him captive as a scientist forced to work for them?

"Welcome, Larance."

Larance froze as Maxie turned around, his eyes narrowed. Black eyes met with golden eyes as neither one of them broke their gaze.

"How do you know me? How do you know anything about my dad?" Larance finally managed to ask.

"I should know," Maxie replied as he smiled in what seemed like relief.

He walked over to Larance and kneeled before him. He placed a hand on Larance's shoulder, said person shivering at the touch.

"I am your dad after all."

***

Arriete made her way through the boat, trying to keep away from the groups of Magma grunts. She turned a corner and ran into one.

"Crap," she muttered. "Paragon! Tackle!"

Before the grunt could release his Pokémon, Paragon slammed into him, causing him to stagger back. Arriete ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Maxie?!?" she screamed in the grunt's face.

The terrified grunt pointed down a corridor and Arriete released him.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly before running off, Paragon at her heels.

***

Larance felt his heart almost stop as he took a step back, and Maxie stood again.

"You're my what?" he whispered. He began to shake while trying to grab at his breath. "I-I don't understand. My dad left when I was just four. He left because of my eyes. Y-You can't be him."

"But I am," Maxie replied, his smile turning soft. He then sighed before continuing. "I left because I felt guilty for what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything."

Maxie sighed as a four-year-old Larance approached him.

"Larance, I am dealing with dangerous chemicals here," Maxie said sternly. "Please leave so you don't get hurt."

"But dad..." Larance whined as Maxie poured a tangerine-colored substance into a tube holding an aqua colored substance. "I'm bored!"

"Then go bug your mother. I need concentration."

Larance pouted as he watched his dad peer into the tube that now held a grey colored substance, before moving off to a different table that held different chemicals. He poured all of his attention into his work, and Larance moved off to the previous table, his curiosity getting the better of him. Standing on his tiptoes, he reached up with his small arms to try and grab a vial. His fingers touched a vial, and he began to pull it towards him.

"Larance!"

Larance turned quickly around to see his dad running towards him, panic on his face. The vial that he was pulling towards him tipped over the table, and the substance fell into his eyes. He cried out in pain and tried to furiously rub it off. He felt his dad pick him up and run out of the room, yelling for his wife.

"Maxie! What happened?!?"

"Larance accidentally got a chemical poured in his eyes! We need to take him to the hospital! Now!"

***

"Everything seems to be okay, except..."

"Except what?"

"Mom! Dad! My eyes are so bright!"

Maxie and Tessa gasped as Larance ran towards them, eyes no longer their chocolate brown color, but a brilliant golden color.

"Oh no," Tessa breathed, as Maxie stayed silent.

"Is that all?" Maxie managed to ask, a little relief evident in his voice.

"From all of the tests, yes," the doctor replied. "But I suggest that you keep him out of reach of any more chemicals."

"I understand."

***

"Maxie, where are you going?"

"I can't live here anymore, Tessa. It's my fault that Larance ended up with golden eyes. If I just watched him a little closer..."

"Didn't you hear the doctor? Larance is fine. The worst thing that you can do for our boy is to leave him fatherless."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to keep you and our son in danger with my dangerous experiments. I'll keep in touch, I promise. Just, please, if anything happens to me, and I mean if I change who I am, keep everything from Larance."

"Ok Maxie, I promise."

***

"Mom, where's dad? He's usually here for supper by now."

"He's..."

"Mom?"

"Well, he's..."

"It's my eyes, isn't it? It wasn't his fault."

"I know sweetie, I know. He's...gone."

"Like, 'gone gone'?"

"Yes. 'Gone gone'."

Larance fell to his knees, speechless. No, it was all a trick. It had to be. There was no way that his dad was the leader of Team Magma. There was no way that was the way he got his golden eyes. Right?

"No," Larance stated firmly. "You're lying. You're trying to cover for yourself! You probably killed him!"

"No!" Maxie replied, growing desperate. "You don't understand!"

Banging was soon heard on the door to the room, increasing Larance's anger. He stood, angry tears in his eyes. He began to walk forward, his eyes burning with fury.

"You've really hit a new low, haven't you 'The Great Leader Maxie'?!?" Larance yelled, clenching his fists.

"Larance!" Maxie yelled back. "Listen to me! I am your dad! Birch told all of you to stay away from us so you wouldn't see what a pathetic waste of life I've become!"

The door burst open, revealing Arriete and Paragon running in.

"Larance! I-"

She stopped when she saw the scene before her. Larance was looking down at Maxie, while the said leader was on his knees, looking at the ground as tears ran down his face.

"What-"

"Arriete." Larance took a deep breath before continuing. "I'd like you to meet my dad."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

"Why are we heading to Sootopolis?" Bina asked as she and Wally held onto Steven's Metagross.

"Kyogre and Groudon are heading there," Steven replied from his Skarmory, pointing at the Pokemon below them. "And so will Teams Aqua And Magma."

"What did they want with Larance?" Wally asked.

"It's something that only Larance can tell you if he finds out," came the reply.

The sun suddenly began to shine bright while it began to downpour.

"What's with this weather?" Bina asked. "It's hot on my side but Wally's getting drenched."

"This is the power of Kyogre and Groudon," Steven replied, frowning. "We must hurry."

As he said that, Kyogre let out a cry and attacked Groudon. Groudon dodged, making the attack hit Metagross. 

"Bina!" Steven yelled as the two friends plummeted towards the water below. "Wally! Hang on!"

Steven tried to steer his Skarmory towards them while returning Metagross. Another attack flew through the sky and he dodged, getting farther away from the friends.

"Swellow!" Bina released her Pokemon. 

Swellow grabbed his trainer's shoulders with his claws, as Bina tried to grab Wally. Her hand grabbed air as Wally slipped out of her reach.

"WALLY!" she screamed as she watched her friend fall.

Wally braced himself for the impact of hitting the water, but he felt someone grab his arm instead. He opened his eyes to see Wallace, standing on his Milotic's head, holding onto him.

"Hang on!" Wallace yelled, the sound of the rain softening his voice.

Wally did as he was told and soon both of them were on Milotic's head. Swellow flew down to them, Bina still in his claws.

"Where's Steven?" Wallace asked, trying to see through the rain.

"We were separated," Bina replied. "We don't know where he is."

"Bina, take Wally and get to Sootopolis as quickly as possible," Wallace commanded.

"How did-" Wally asked in confusion.

"Steven told me all of your names," Wallace replied, pushing Wally towards Bina. "Now, hurry!"

Bina and Wally held onto each other as Swellow took off into the sky, Wallace's Milotic heading off to find Steven. 

***

Arriete's breath caught in her throat as she took in what Larance just told her.

"So..." Arriete began, finally finding her voice. "This is why Prof. Birch wanted us to stay away from Team Magma. I don't get what Team Aqua has to do with this though."

"Archie would have used Larance against me," Maxie replied as he wiped his eyes and stood. "When I became the new leader of Team Magma, he quickly found out who I was. So, with what little respect Birch still had for me helped in trying to make sure that none of you didn't get near either team. I guess we didn't try hard enough."

"Mom told me that you were dead," Larance whispered, looking down. "But...I thought that you just walked out on us." He felt tears form in his eyes. "I guess we were both wrong. I thought that I'd be mad about finding this out, but...I-I'm just glad that I am able to see you again. I've missed you, dad."

"I've missed you too, my son," Maxie let out a small chuckle before holding out his arms.

Larance let a smile form on his face as he embraced the dad he had not seen in ten years. Arriete watched on, a smile on her face, which quickly vanished when she heard her Pokenav go off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Arriete!" Bina's voice was hard to hear. "Wally and I are at Sootoplois and we passed by Kyogre and Groudon! They are coming towards you!"

Just as Bina finished speaking, something rammed against the boat, causing the three of them to tumble to the floor.

"Guys," Arriete began as she stood up, Paragon helping her regain her footing.

"Yeah, we heard," Maxie replied, helping Larance stand. "We must evacuate the boat."

Awkwardly, the three of them, and Paragon, ran to where the boat was docked, Sootopolis, occasionally losing their balance. When their feet touched dry land, they ran towards the Cave of Origin to where Groudon and Kyogre were heading towards. The three of them noticed Wally and Bina running towards them, panic evident on their faces. Steven was nowhere to be seen. Arriete, Larance, and Maxie looked around in confusion as Bina and Wally were getting drenched, while they were completely dry.

"What-" Arriete began, but Bina cut her off.

"We got separated from Steven!" Bina yelled. "Kyogre and Groudon are causing this weather! And what's worse, both teams are trying to capture them!"

She froze while Wally yelped a bit when they noticed Maxie standing beside Larance and Arriete.

"W-what-?" Bina began, but Larance cut her off.

"I'll explain later," Larance held up his hand. "For now, we need to go after them."

"Agreed," Arriete nodded, returning Paragon. "Bina, come with me. We're going after Kyogre. Wally, go with Larance. You two should go after Groudon."

"I'll go with Larance as well," Maxie stated. "I have to know who is running my team without me."

The others reluctantly nodded as they ran off to were the two legendary Pokemon were.

***

"Kyogre! Listen to me!" Archie yelled at the Legendary Pokemon who stared down at him. "We must return this world to its unspoiled beginnings!"

"Archie!"

Said man turned and grinned when he saw Arriete and Bina standing there, Mega Swampert and Mega Sceptile by their sides.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you two scamps made it here," Archie laughed, nodding towards his Mega Sharpedo. "I'll take you two out and return this world to its unspoiled beginnings!"

"Bina, take care of him," Arriete muttered. "I'll make sure that the rest of the team doesn't touch Kyogre."

Bina nodded in reply as Arriete ran by Archie and towards the rest of the team.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Archie," Bina grinned. "Swampert! Hammer Arm!"

"Sharpedo! Aqua Jet!"

"Now, what are you doing here, girl?" both Team Aqua Admins asked as they noticed Arriete standing there.

"Trying to stop you, idiots," Arriete replied. "Pipei! Leaf Storm!'

Pipei let out a whirlwind of leaves that made the entire team fly into the cavern walls. Grinning in triumph, Arriete and Pipei ran towards Kyogre, who was still thrashing about.

"Sharpedo!"

Arriete turned to see Bina standing triumphantly as Archie returned his Sharpedo.

"No..." Archie growled, looking down. "If only I had succeeded..."

"Then no one would be alive," Bina replied, glaring at him. "The world that you imagined and the world that Kyogre would have created are two completely different worlds."

"It's over, Archie," Arriete glared. "You've lost."

Kyogre let out another cry before glaring at them.

"Pipei! Leaf Storm!" Arriete commanded.

It hit the Kyogre head on, and Arriete took this chance to throw an Ultra Ball at it. It evolved Kyogre in a beam of light and, after three shakes, was caught.

"No way!" Bina exclaimed. "You caught him!"

"I-I caught a Kyogre," Arriete breathed, before smiling wide. "I'll nickname him Destructor."

"Very creative," Bina commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks, Bina," Arriete laughed. "We should check up on Larance and Wally. I hope that they are ok."

***

"Stop it! All of you!"

Team Magma all turned around at once to see Maxie, Larance, and Wally running towards them.

"What's wrong, sir?" the Team Magma Admins asked at once.

"I know what will happen if we set Groudon on this world," Maxie replied, frowning at his team. "I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. Not anymore."

"And we're sorry too, sir," Tabitha apologized, sending out a Mightyena. "But this must happen."

Courtney followed suit by releasing her Mightyena, while Larance, Wally, and Maxie released Blaziken, Gallade, and Camerupt, and Mega Evolved them.

"I'll go after Groudon," Larance commented, eyes narrowing. "You two keep these two busy."

"On it," Wally nodded as Mega Gallade came to his side.

"Be careful, Larance," Maxie warned.

Larance nodded before running off, Wally looking at Maxie in confusion.

"Aw, trying to protect your son?" Courtney cooed.

This caught Wally off guard as he gasped.

"W-what-?

"Not now, kid," Maxie replied. "We have more important things to focus on."

Wally nodded before turning towards Gallade and nodded.

"Gallade! Close Combat!"

"Camerupt! Eruption!"

Larance heard the sounds of battle get quieter as he ran towards the rest of Team Magma grunts. 

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!"

The grunts screamed and dodged the fire as Larance ran towards Groudon, who let out a roar.

"Blaziken! Close Combat!" Larance ordered.

Blaziken obeyed and hit him dead on. Larance chucked an Ultra Ball at him and he was enveloped by a white light. One. Two. Three. Larance had caught a Groudon.

"YOU CAPTURED IT?!?" Wally exclaimed as he and Maxie approached Larance.

Larance laughed in reply and smirked.

"I guess I did."

***

"So, Larance, you have something to tell us?"

Larance sighed as he surveyed the faces around him. Steven and Wallace had finally met up with them, and they, and Arriete, nodded in understanding. Bina raised an eyebrow and Wally's eyes flickered from Larance to Maxie and back to Larance.

"I just discovered where my dad is," Larance replied quietly.

"That's wonderful!" Bina exclaimed, her eyes shining. "Where is he?"

"Everyone, this is my dad," Larance introduced as he motioned to Maxie.

Wally nodded in confirmation, while Bina's smile turned into a look of surprise.

"Your dad is the leader of Team Magma?" she asked, eyes widening. "How?"

"I'll explain everything," Maxie cut in.

After Maxie finished explaining, the others stood there, speechless.

"So that's how you got golden eyes," Arriete mused out loud.

"Yeah, I guess I was a pretty dumb kid," Larance chuckled.

"Wait, where's Archie?" Maxie suddenly realized that neither Team Aqua nor Magma was outside the Cave of Origin.

"They all fled," Arriete explained, folding her arms. "I think me capturing Kyogre scared them off."

"You captured Kyogre?" Larance asked. "I captured Groudon."

"Whatever you two do, don't battle with them," Wally chuckled.

The others laughed, relieved that it was all over.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

"So, Steven and Wallace knew about you then?" Larance asked, leaning against the fence railing that was built around a waterfall.

"I asked them to not tell you yet," Maxie sighed, cleaning his glasses. "I didn't think that you would want to know who I was."

Larance chuckled at this, letting a few tears trickle down his face.

"I always had a feeling that mom was lying about your 'death'," Larance commented, before turning towards Maxie. "I've spent ten years wondering about you. Searching for you. I guess I just had to wait until you and Team Aqua almost destroyed the world to find you."

Maxie let out a laugh at this comment.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Maxie apologized, resulting in both of them laughing. Then, Maxie turned serious. "Larance, I hope that you achieve your dream, whatever it is. I really do."

"You're not leaving again, are you?" Larance asked worriedly.

"Oh Arceus no," Maxie laughed. "Never again. However, I need to round up my old team and make sure that they're not trying to kill the world again before I head back to your mom. I'll also look for Archie and Team Aqua. Like me, I believe that they have learned their lesson as well."

"And what lesson is that?"

"Don't kill the world."

Both dad and son laughed before Larance perked up.

"Dad," he began, smiling wide. "Before you go, you have to meet my friends."

"Alright then," Maxie smiled. "Lead the way, son."

***

"So, the girl with the black hair is Arriete," Larance introduced. "The girl with the blonde hair is Bina, and the boy with the green hair is Wally."

"Nice to meet you all," Maxie waved.

"I don't get how someone as calm as you is related to Larance," Bina commented, folding her arms.

"I can be calm," Larance frowned, folding his arms as well.

"Yeah, when you're sleeping," Wally smirked, causing Arriete to snicker.

"Yes, I can see that you four are great friends," Maxie laughed, while Larance just huffed in reply.

"Ah, I see you are all getting acquainted with each other."

The five of them turned to see Wallace and Steven approach them, both of them smiling.

"Yes," Larance confirmed. "And now I see why you couldn't tell me about my dad."

"I'm just glad I don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Steven sighed in relief before turning to Maxie. "So, I heard that you're going after the rest of your team and Aqua as well. Is this true?"

"I won't be able to return home until I do this," Maxie nodded, frowning. Then, he chuckled a bit. "Oh man, Tessa is going to kill me for not staying in touch."

Everyone let out a laugh at this and Maxie turned to Larance.

"If you get home before me, tell your mom that I'll be home soon," Maxie smiled.

"Of course," Larance smiled back. "Good luck, dad."

"Same to you, son."

Ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes, Larance crushed his dad in a hug. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, before backing up. Nodding to the others that were in the room, Maxie waved and left the Center. Silence washed over the remaining group until Wallace spoke up.

"One more badge, right?" he asked, grinning at Larance.

"R-right," Larance replied. "I challenge you to a battle."

"And I accept."

***

As soon as the six of them left the Center, they were cornered by a few familiar faces.

"Wally!"

"Bina!"

"Larance!"

"Arriete!"

Wally ran into the arms of his parents, who hugged him tightly. Bina cried with joy as she hugged her parents as well, them having relieved faces. Arriete hugged her mom, before turning to face her dad, who was standing there, uncomfortably. Larance was rubbing his arm, nervously wanting to tell his mom something.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore," Wally told his parents, grinning. "I've gotten better! I'm not coughing as much!"

"You do look healthier," his mom commented. "I am so proud of you, Wally."

"We heard about what happened on the news, and came by to see if you were ok," his dad explained. "Guess we didn't really have to worry that much."

"I told you four to stay away from them," Birch tried scolding Bina, but failed as he smiled.

"We were so worried for you, sweetheart," Kristin told her.

"Dad, I know why you didn't want us going near them," Bina explained, suddenly frowning.

"So, you know the truth," Birch frowned as well.

"We all do," Bina replied.

"You would have figured it out sooner or later," Birch admitted with a small smile.

Bina returned his smile before her eyes trailed over to Arriete.

"Arriete..." Norman began. "When I saw the news, I was so worried. I thought that-"

"Dad," Arriete interrupted. "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you ever since Petalburg, but I knew that I disappointed you when I said that I didn't want to follow in your footsteps. I didn't want to make it worse."

"I wasn't disappointed," Norman explained. "Not really. I was just surprised that you wanted to do something else. When I heard about what happened in Mossdeep, I thought that you were in danger. I finally made myself realize something. I don't care what path you follow, just as long as you're safe. I'll always be proud of my daughter, no matter what."

Tears welled up in Arriete's eyes as she crushed her dad in a hug and felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Caroline smiled at the sight, relieved that the broken family had been stitched back together.

"Larance, I was so worried!" Tessa exclaimed, hugging her son. "I knew that those two teams would cause trouble! They have been for the past two years!"

"Mom..." Larance began, breaking apart from the hug and looking down. "I-I know everything."

Tessa's smile quickly turned into a frown. "What?"

"I know about dad," Larance clarified. "I know where he is, who he is, and what happened to me." Larance felt tears form in his eyes. "And you told me that he was dead! But he isn't!"

"I didn't want you to know," Tessa explained. "No one wanted you to know. Your father was roped into this two years ago thanks to Team Aqua Leader Archie. We decided that it would be best to no longer keep in contact."

"But everything's fixed," Larance smiled warmly at his mom. "Dad went to disband his team, and find Team Aqua. They have all learned their lesson about not destroying the world."

"You mean..." Tessa breathed.

"Yes," Larance whispered, tears falling down his face. "After ten years, dad is finally coming home."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"So, this is the last badge that you have to earn, am I correct?" Wallace asked from the other side of the battlefield.

"Right," Larance grinned, pokeball in hand. "Now that everything is done and over with, I can finally really focus on my gym battles."

"He wasn't before?" Wally asked in confusion, resulting in a small shush from Bina.

"I'm curious to know which Pokemon Larance will be using," Steven smiled, folding his arms.

"You can do it, sweetie!" Tessa yelled, startling the others.

"Are you okay with a 3 v 3 battle?" Wallace asked, ready to release his Pokemon.

Larance nodded just as the announcer shouted the rules.

"Begin!" the announcer yelled.

"Dustox!" Larance sent out.

"Whiscash!" Wallace sent out.

"Dustox! Psychic!" Larance commanded.

Dustox attacked, but it seemed to do little damage to the Whiscash. Larance's eyes widened in shock while Wallace just grinned.

"Whiscash! Zen Headbutt!" Wallace commanded.

"Dodge!"

Dustox managed to dodge the attack, resulting in Whiscash slamming into the wall.

"See, your Whiscash might be powerful, but my Dustox is faster," Larance grinned. "Now! Giga Drain!"

The attack hit Whiscash straight on, resulting in the Pokemon fainting.

"Whiscash is unable to battle!" the announcer reported. "Dustox is the winner!"

"Hm, using Dustox's speed as an advantage," Norman mused out loud. "Smart."

Wallace let out a small chuckle as he withdrew his Pokemon.

"I see I should have not underestimated you, Larance," he smirked, releasing his other Pokemon. "As from now on, I will not go easy. Sealeo!"

"Dustox!" Larance commanded. "Signal Beam!"

Wallace merely moved his hand and Sealeo dodged and hit Dustox with Aurora Beam. 

"Dustox!" Larance yelled as his Pokemon fell.

"Dustox is unable to battle! Sealeo is the winner!"

"That's a really powerful Pokemon," Arriete commented as Larance withdrew his Pokemon. "And all Wallace had to do was wave his hand to order it to attack."

"Well done Dustox," Larance complimented as he took out another pokeball. "Shiftry!"

Said Pokemon let out a cry as he was released, his eyes narrowed.

Wallace nodded and Sealeo fired an Aurora Beam, but Shiftry dodged and attacked it using Leaf Storm. Sealeo tried to dodge, but the attack was faster, and the Pokemon fainted.

"Seleao is unable to battle! Shiftry is the winner!"

"Well done, Larance," Wallace complimented, returning Sealeo. "However, good luck against my ace. Milotic!"

Larance stared in awe at the large, yet beautiful, Pokemon that stood before him.

"Shiftry, do your best," he muttered. "Leaf Storm!"

Milotic easily dodged and hit Shiftry with an Ice Beam. Shiftry was blown backward into the wall, and fell. 

"Shiftry is unable to battle! Milotic is the winner!"

"Now, I wonder," Wallace began as Larance recalled Shiftry. "Which Pokemon will be your next choice?"

Larance held Latios' pokeball in his hand.

"Go! La-!"

He was interrupted by a flash of white light and soon Groudon stood in front of him. Wallace looked up in shock, as did most of the others.

"Y-you caught Groudon?" Wallace asked in surprise.

"Groudon?" Larance asked. "You want to battle?"

Groudon let out a roar that bounced off the wall, causing everyone's hair and clothes to ripple from the wind the roar caused. A red light began to glow from Larance's bag, and he opened it to find the Red Orb glowing.

"Dad must have put it inside my bag when I wasn't looking," Larance muttered to himself as he held the Orb in his hands. "But why is it glowing?"

Suddenly, the Orb rose from his hands and floated towards Groudon. Groudon stood still as he absorbed the Orb and a bright light blinded everyone in the room. 

"I-It can't be!" Steven exclaimed as the light vanished. "Primal Groudon!"

"We can still beat it," Wallace muttered. "Milotic! Hydro Pump!"

Milotic attacked, but the attack didn't even hit. 

"The Hydro Pump just...disappeared!" Wally commented in awe.

"That's gotta be Primal Groudon's ability!" Bina said, looking at her Pokedex. "Desolate Land!"

Groudon looked back at his trainer and seemed to grin. Larance shook the shock off and nodded.

"Groudon! Precipice Blades!"

Groudon roared again and large, jagged rocks appeared from the ground, striking Milotic. The Pokemon went down, fainted.

"M-Milotic is unable to battle," the announcer stammered. "Groudon is the winner!"

"W-we did it!" Larance cheered. "Great work, Groudon!"

A light soon sprouted from Groudon's body as he went back to his regular form, the Red Orb once again resting in Larance's hand. 

"So, this is kind of like Mega Evolution, huh?" Larance smiled as he placed the Orb back into his bag. "Well, I guess you should take a rest."

Groudon nodded and was brought back into his pokeball. Larance placed it away and turned around to see Wallace walking towards him, clapping.

"Well, well," Wallace smiled, handing him the Rain Badge. "That Groudon was quite unexpected. However, congratulations. You are now able to enter the Pokemon League."

"Thank you, Wallace," Larance smiled as he took the badge. 

"Larance!"

Tessa tightly hugged her son while the said person struggled to escape her grasp.

"Mom..." Larance muttered.

"Oh, sorry sweetie," she smiled, letting go of him. "I'm just...so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom!" Larance smiled. "I guess now I have to head off to the Elite Four. Bina? Wally? Arriete?"

The three friends nodded, and, with a wave to the others, left the gym.

"I guess I should get ready for his challenge," Steven chuckled, releasing Skarmory. "Wallace, do you think you would be able to help the others get home safely?"

"Of course," Wallace nodded. 

"Don't worry about us," Caroline smiled. "We all came in Birch's car. We'll make it home safely."

With a wave, they left, leaving Wallace and Steven alone.

"Do you want me to follow Maxie?"

Steven looked at his friend in surprise as Wallace folded his arms.

"If Maxie is going to try and disband both Aqua and Magma, I think that he would need help," Wallace explained.

Steven nodded in understanding and took off on his Skarmory to the Pokemon League. Wallace released his Milotic, healed it, and took off towards Lilycove.

***

Archie walked along Route 121, arms folded. Everything that he had worked for was destroyed, and by a couple of kids no less. Maxie stepped out in front of him, arms also folded. Archie merely scowled and moved past.

"Archie."

Archie reluctantly stopped and turned towards Maxie.

"What do you want, Maxie?" he asked with a frown. 

"I'm here to disband Team Magma," Maxie replied. "And to try and get you to disband Team Aqua."

"What's this?" Archie laughed. "Has Maxie gotten soft?"

Maxie looked down with a huff, and Archie's eyes widened with realization.

"Ohoho, so the little scamp finally figured out that you're his father, right?" Archie grinned. "My, how upset he must have been. If only I was there to see the look on his face."

"He didn't figure it out," Maxie muttered. "I-I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, and I told him the truth. And, after everything that's happened, I do believe that it would be best for the Hoenn Region if both Teams were disbanded."

Archie simply grinned and turned.

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Wait-!" Maxie was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go," Wallace frowned as he watched Archie walk away. "Deal with your Team first."

Maxie looked at Wallace before sighing and nodding his head. Both of them walked off to Mt. Pyre, in hopes of finding out where Team Magma had vanished off to.

***

"Steven!" Phoebe waved as said person's Skarmory landed. 

"Phoebe," Steven nodded as he noticed the rest of the Elite Four. "Drake. Sydney. Glacia."

"Welcome back, Steven," Glacia smiled. "Do you have good news for us?"

"Why, yes," Steven replied. "The threat to Hoenn has been extinguished, and you have a tough challenger coming soon."

"Everyone, into positions!" Drake announced, the other three scattering off.

"It's been a while since a challenger!" Sydney grinned.

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?" Phoebe giggled.

"Hopefully they will give me a great challenge," Glacia smiled.

As soon as the three of them were gone, Steven turned around to go into the Champion's chambers but was stopped by a hand.

"This trainer, what is their name?" Drake asked.

"Larance," Steven replied, already aware that Drake knew. "Son of Team Magma Leader Maxie."

"Has the boy-?"

"Yes."

Drake simply nodded, and let Steven walk off.

Larance, Drake thought, folding his arms. Do give me a challenge that would make your father cower on his knees.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

"Ugh I feel like we've been riding on Wailord's back for the past week," Larance groaned as he casually placed his hands behind his hands and laid down.

"It's only been two days," Arriete replied as she brushed Paragon's fur. "Thanks for the brush, Bina."

"You're welcome," Bina grinned, stretching. "And I happen to like surfing across the sea. It gives our Pokemon a chance to get some fresh, sea air."

Around them, Everheart, Krypta, Dustox, Latios, Swellow, and Beautifly flew around them, enjoying the open air. Swampert swam next to Wailord while Pipei and Blaziken sat next to each other. Sylveon, Leafeon, Flareon, and Lunar slept in a small circle, while Gardevior, Hariyama, and Gallade scouted the area, to make sure that no one would attack them.

"The sea does help me with my asthma," Wally smiled as he sat next to Larance. "And don't worry, we'll be at Ever Grande in another day."

"Hey, Arriete," Bina began, sitting next to Wally. "How come you and Larance haven't let out Destructor and Groudon?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Groudon would sink to the bottom of the ocean," Larance replied, sitting up. "And people would freak if they saw Destructor just casually swimming by Wailord's side."

"Right," Bina frowned a little. "So, if-"

"'When'," Larance corrected.

"'When'," Bina continued, rolling her eyes. "Larance wins against Steven, what are we all going to do afterward?"

Silence befell them as Wailord continued to swim on. Wally was the one who spoke first.

"Well, 'when' Larance becomes the new Champion, hopefully, I'll be able to research Pokemon with the help of Steven," he replied. "What about you guys?"

"I guess I'll win my last ribbon and battle Lisia for the Top Coordinator title," Bina mused, smiling at Swellow, who landed next to her.

"I'll have Champion duties," Larance sighed. "But, I guess I'll visit my dad as well when I'm not busy."

"I'll research more about Mega Evolution in Hoenn," Arriete smiled.

"You're dad's allowing you to do what you want?" Bina asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he told me so after defeating Teams Magma and Aqua," Arriete replied. "And I guess everything is looking up for you three as well."

The others nodded and a comfortable silence washed over them as Wailord just swam on. A day passed by until they finally saw an island approach them.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Larance sighed as he returned his Pokemon and stepped onto dry land. "Ever Grande!"

The others followed suit, returning their Pokemon as well. They were standing in a small, flowery field that held only one Pokemon Center.

"I think we should stock up on supplies before heading through Victory Road," Arriete suggested as she pointed up at a large cave.

"Oh great, not another cave," Wally groaned, folding his arms.

"Oh, come on," Bina grinned, slinging her arm around Wally's shoulders. "After everything that has happened, you can survive a cave."

Wally sighed as he followed his friends into the Pokemon center.

***

Hours passed by before the four friends made it out of Victory Road. 

"Ugh," Wally groaned as he sat against a tree. "So many trainers!"

"At least the Pokemon League building can heal our Pokemon," Larance stated. "Let's hurry!"

The others inwardly groaned as they slowly followed behind their friend. 

Just as they finished healing their Pokemon, a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Hey, Bina!"

"Lisia!" Bina exclaimed, waving her over. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for you," Lisia replied with a smile. "The last contest where you can win your fifth and final ribbon will be hosted here. So, are you going to participate?"

"Uh..." Bina replied, caught off guard. "Larance is actually going to compete against the Elite Four, and I thought that-"

"Don't worry about him, Bina," Arriete smiled, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Wally can go cheer you on while I cheer on Larance."

"Then we have no time to waste!" Lisia cheered, grabbing Wally and Bina by their wrists. "Let's go!"

She took off running, dragging the two friends behind her. Larance and Arriete chuckled at this before turning their attention to two large wooden doors.

"You ready?"

"Not really, but let's go."

As soon as they passed through the doors, they were met with Sydney.

"So, I heard that a challenger has obtained all eight badges and dares to challenge the Pokemon League," he smiled, tossing a pokeball up and down in his hand. "My name is Sydney, and I'll be your first opponent."

"My name is Larance, and I'll be happy to challenge you," Larance smiled.

"Perfect."

***

Each Elite Four member that Larance fought lost against the said boy, and soon he and Arriete were standing in front of Steven. 

"Well, looks like you made it, Larance," Steven smiled, placing a hand in one of his pockets. "I'd like to thank not only you, but Arriete, Bina, and Wally as well for everything that you have done. I hope that Bina and Wally will be able to make it in time to watch you either succeed or fail in becoming Champion. Also, you do not need to worry about your dad anymore, as Wallace his helping him track down the teams. Now," Steven took out a pokeball. "Are you ready to face me in a 3 v 3 battle?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Larance smirked, taking out a pokeball as well. "A fight for the title of Champion of the Hoenn Region!"

"The fight between Champion Steven and challenger Larance will now begin!" the announcer yelled, startling Arriete who was standing next to him.

"Skarmory!" Steven called out.

"Flareon!" Larance released. "Steven, you can take the first move."

"Well, I guess someone's thinking of a plan," Steven muttered under his breath. "Very well! Skarmory! Spikes!"

Thought so, Larance smirked.

"Flareon! Lava Plume!"

Flareon let out a loud cry and both Skarmory and the spikes were hit by the fire. Skarmory fell, weak, but still standing.

"But that was a direct hit!" Arriete exclaimed in surprise. "How has Skarmory not fainted?"

"Its ability, Sturdy," Larance explained more or less to himself. "I knew it had that ability."

"Skarmory! Steel Wing!"

Skarmory flew towards Flareon at a fast speed.

"You know what to do."

Flareon nodded and jumped onto Skarmory's back. 

"Flame Charge."

Flareon did as she was told, and soon Skarmory fell, fainted. Flareon landed next to her trainer, her speed boosting.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner!"

"Well done, Larance," Steven complimented, returning his Pokemon. "I see that you have done your research. Well then, let's try this next Pokemon. Claydol!"

"A ground and psychic type," Larance muttered. "Flareon will have no chance against it."

Flareon let out a cry and looked up at her trainer with determined eyes. Larance chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, I guess since you want to fight so badly, then use Bite!"

"Claydol! Earth Power!" Steven yelled.

Before Flareon was able to attack Claydol, she was struck with a full-blown Earth Power, and she fainted.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Claydol is the winner!"

"Well done Flareon," Larance smiled as he returned his Pokemon. "Come on out, Shiftry!"

"Claydol! Extrasensory!"

The attack hit Shiftry, but he just shook it off. Steven mentally smacked himself. Of course. Shiftry is part dark. Before he was able to command his Claydol to use a move, his Pokemon fainted due to Shiftry's Leaf Storm. 

"It looks like you managed to get me down to my last Pokemon," Steven chuckled as he returned Claydol. "But this one's my ace. Go, Metagross!"

Steven sent out his shiny Metagross, and Larance braced himself. Steven's most powerful Pokemon.

"Meteor Mash!"

Shiftry tried to dodge, but the attack hit straight on, and the Pokemon fainted.

"Shiftry!" Larance called back his Pokemon. "You did great. Now, it's my turn to bring out my ace. You have been by my side ever since I began my journey. Now, it's your time to shine. Blaziken!"

Blaziken appeared, ready to attack. 

"Steven, should we go all out?" Larance asked, hovering his left hand over his right wrist.

"What kind of battle would it be if we didn't?" Steven replied, hovering his finger over his pin.

"Mega Evolve!" they both shouted, pressing their Key Stones at the same time.

Both Pokemon Mega Evolved and fought as best as they could. Both soon began to get tired, and Larance noticed that whoever hit the other one first, that Pokemon would faint.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Mega Metagross speed towards Mega Blaziken. Larance nodded, and, at the last second, Mega Blaziken jumped up and hit Mega Metagross with a Blaze Kick, resulting in the Pokemon being flung into a wall.

"Metagross!" Steven cried out.

When the dust cleared, the Pokemon had fainted and turned back into a regular Metagross.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner!" the announcer yelled. "And that means the victory goes to Larance, the new Champion of Hoenn!"

"W-we did it!" Larance cheered, hugging his now normal Blaziken. "We beat Steven!"

"Congratulations!" 

Larance turned to see Bina, Wally, and Arriete run towards him, gathering into a group hug. 

"Wally? Bina?" he laughed. "You guys are back already?"

"Yeah!" Bina smiled as they all let go of him. "I managed to win my final ribbon and Lisia was able to bring us here just in time!"

The friends began excitedly chatting before getting interrupted by Steven. 

"Well, looks like I lost my title of Champion to you, Larance," he smiled, handing him a pin. "The official pin of the Champion of Hoenn. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Steven," Larance grinned. "Thank you for everything."

"And I believe that Wally wants to help me research Pokemon?" Steven asked, looking at the said boy. 

"I'd love to!" Wally's eyes shined. "However, I think we should go visit our families before heading off to do our dreams."

"Of course," Steven nodded. "I'll just register Larance as the new Champion, and then you can be off."

"Wow, I can't believe we made it this far," Wally smiled a little sadly. "I'll miss traveling with you guys."

"Come visit us in Littleroot whenever you get the chance," Bina smiled, giving him a tight hug. 

The four friends hugged once more before starting their final journey back home. They were relieved that all they had to do now was to continue what they loved to do.

Or so they thought.

***

"... Looks like I won't be needing THIS... Hiyyup! Phew! That's sooo much better! Ooooh, I feel so free! That uniform got pretty stinky after a while! And all sweaty, too! Ohhh, my adorable little Aster! Are you that happy to see me looking like myself again, hmm? Ahhh, you're just too darned cute! Like always! Phew. But there's not much time left for us. It'll only be a matter of weeks... ...No. Days. Things have gotten a bit tricky now since those kids managed to stop the super-ancient Pokémon from being revived like they should've been. Not that it's a really big deal. I've already thought of a new plan. If I just tweak a bit with a Key Stone, one with plenty of THAT built up... I swear I'll protect you. ...Aster."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

"Rise and shine Larance! It's a beautiful day!"

Larance grumbled in annoyance before peeking one golden eye open to stare at the figure in his room. Through his eye, he saw the blurred figure open one more set of curtains before turning around to leave.

"Yeah, whatever you say, mom," Larance mumbled, closing his eye again.

"You must really be tired if you're confusing me for your mother."

At this, Larance's eyes popped open and he sat straight up. Maxie stood there with folded arms and a grin plastered on his face. Instead of wearing his leader uniform, he wore a white lab coat, a dark red sweater, brown jeans, and brown boots. He still wore his mega glasses, which seemed to have been recently polished.

"D-Dad!" Larance exclaimed, smiling wide and jumping out of bed. "You're back already?"

"Well, Wallace told me that I should be home for a few days, maybe even a few weeks before searching for Teams Magma and Aqua," Maxie chuckled. "He said that he's going to go after them with the help of a few trainers he's come across. Now, get changed and come down. Your mother and I have made you a victory breakfast for becoming the new Hoenn Champion."

Larance couldn't stop smiling and only nodded eagerly.

"Hey, dad," Larance began. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too," Maxie smiled before leaving the room.

Larance sighed with happiness before turning towards his still sleeping Pokemon. He grinned before shaking Blaziken awake. Said Pokemon looked at her owner and began to wake up the other Pokemon as well. Blaziken then led them downstairs; Dustox right behind her, followed by Flareon, Shiftry, and Latios. As soon as they left, Larance quickly changed into his clothes, took Groudon's pokeball, and ventured downstairs.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Tessa exclaimed as Larance sat at the table. "The pancakes just finished cooking."

"Chocolate chip or regular?" Maxie asked, walking towards the table with two plates piled high with pancakes.

"Chocolate chip of course," Larance replied.

Maxie soon sat down, and they began to catch up on what happened the past ten years when Maxie left. They were suddenly interrupted by frantic knocking on the door. Confused, Larance answered the door to find a worried looking Arriete, her hair strangely down.

"Oh thank Arceus she didn't get you as well," Arriete breathed, crushing Larance in a hug. "Sh-she stole it."

"What are you talking about?" Larance asked as Arriete let him go.

"This strange lady broke through my window and attacked me," Arriete hastily explained. "I was so unprepared and I only had Krypta by my side. The lady's Salamence took Krypta out and then the lady stole my Key Stone and jumped out the window. I heard her say that 'Petalburg is next' and I hastily told Wally and Bina this. Bina already flew to Petalburg to help Wally, but we have to follow her."

"Of course," Larance agreed, narrowing his eyes. "Mom-"

"We heard," Tessa cut him off. "Go, but be safe."

"Everyone except Latios, return!" Larance commanded.

"Everheart!" Arriete released said Pokemon..

Climbing onto their Pokemon, the two of them flew off to Petalburg, worry written all over their faces.

***

"I already told you, I don't have it!" Wally yelled, folding his arms.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Matt growled, narrowing his eyes. "You used a Mega Gallade against Team Magma."

"Well, somebody stole my keystone!" Wally explained, trying to reason with the Team Aqua Admin. Looking over Matt's shoulder, he visibly sighed with relief when he saw Bina running towards them. "Bina! Thank Arceus! Tell this maniac that I don't have my keystone with me!"

"What?" Bina asked in surprise, making Matt turn around. "She got to you too?"

"What the-?!" Matt exclaimed in surprise. "You?! Again?! Just in time, aren't you? I'm gonna take your Keystone first! Sharpedo!"

"I don't have time for this!" Bina growled. "Swellow! Hurricane!"

Just as Sharpedo appeared, Swellow attacked, resulting in Sharpedo immediately fainting.

"Fine!" Matt growled, returning his fainted Pokémon. "If you're going to be that way, then I'm heading to Meteor Falls!"

Matt grumbled to himself as he walked off, leaving Bina and Wally confused.

"Thanks for the help, Bina," Wally smiled. "What did you meant by 'she got to you too'?"

"A woman broke into Arriete's house and stole her Keystone," Bina replied. "She heard her say that 'Petalburg's next' so I hurried over here as fast as I could."

"A woman did the same to me, but she muttered something that I couldn't point out," Wally explained. "Where are Larance and Arriete?"

"Right here," Larance said, as he and Arriete landed. "We heard what happened, are you two okay?"

"Well, one of the admins came by and tried to take Wally's Keystone," Bina explained. "But apparently the same woman who stole Arriete's also stole Wally's."

"Who is even doing this?" Arriete asked, folding her arms. "Team Aqua has been mainly quiet, and Team Magma must be going nuts without their Leader. So, she can't possibly be one of them."

Larance's Pokenav suddenly went off, startling the friends.

"Hello?" Larance answered.

"...'Lo? Hello? ...Is that you, Larance? It's me. Steven. Have you been doing well and are the others with you?" Steven's voice was heard.

"I'm fine, and yeah they're with me," Larance replied. 

"Good. I'm sorry to ask this of you, especially after everything that has happened, but I need you four to come to the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. There's something I have to talk to you four about–in person... I'll be waiting for you four there."

Steven soon hung up, leaving the friends even more confused.

"Well, I guess we're off the Rustoboro," Arriete commented.

***

Steven paced back and forth in front of the Devon Corp. building, lost deep in thoughts. Cries from three different Pokemon made him look up, and he sighed in relief as he saw who approached him. Arriete rode on Latias, Larance rode on Latios, Wally rode on Bina's Swellow, while the same Pokemon held her in his claws. They soon landed and returned their Pokemon.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Wally asked worriedly. "Why did you call us here?"

"Ah, everyone," Steven sighed, a weary smile on his face. "I'm sorry about summoning you four so suddenly. It's well known how often my intuition turns out to be right. But I never imagined we would be meeting again this soon. I'm sorry to say it is not happy news that brings us together."

"What do you mean?" Bina asked, worry shining in her eyes.

Steven sighed. "This isn't something we should discuss in public. Let's continue this inside."

The friends looked at each other before entering the building, Steven following after them. They made their way to the top floor, where Mr. Stone was waiting for them.

"Dad, I brought them," Steven announced, sounding like a robot.

"Well, welcome, welcome. It's been quite a while... hasn't it?" Mr. Stone greeted them with a smile. "Ho ho ho... I suppose I'm just getting old. Recently I seem to forget details just as soon as I learn them... Ho ho ho ho..."

"Dad, please," Steven sighed, a little annoyed.

"Oh, I know," Mr. Stone waved dismissively. "I know what you want me to say. My, what a hasty, impatient one you are! What are we to do with such an impatient one for our Champion?"

"Well, actually..." Larance interrupted. 

"...Hm? Oh, is that so?" Mr. Stone realized. "So you're the new Champion, Larance? Then I guess we'll never break you of that impatience, after all, Steven! Ho ho ho ho!"

"Dad! Get to the point!" Steven huffed irritability as he folded his arms. 

"Bah... I know... I know... Can't you take a joke..." Mr. Stone muttered. "Now then, I'm afraid that I'm planning to start in on a rather long and quite heavy topic. Are you sure that you're ready to take all of it in?"

The friends looked at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"Let me first take us back 3,000 years, to the days when this story began..." Mr. Stone began. "There was a great war at that time, in. That war was finally brought to an end by a weapon created by one man. And what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon? Do you know? You see... It ran on the life energy of Pokémon. The energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many Pokémon... There are surely many people who would call it reprehensible. But my grandfather, the president of Devon before me, said this... 'Couldn't we use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon?' And so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation: Infinity Energy. Thanks to Infinity Energy, Devon was able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today. You may be surprised to learn that the Devon Parts you once recovered for us were in fact parts of a motor that would make it possible to power a submarine using Infinity Energy. It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development. Next, we moved into exploring space. The rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center using our Infinity Energy... They are the true results of our dreams, our passion, and our technology. But never did we imagine they could end up as the best hope for saving our world." He sighed before talking again. "My preamble has been quite long, but we arrive at last at the real issue. That is the overwhelming catastrophe that now approaches us. A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet. We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center, which was first to recognize this danger. We are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets, but... In order for these plans to succeed, though, we need a meteorite shard."

"So that's it," Steven brought up, placing his hands in his pockets. "You want the four of them to get that shard for you."

"Hah! That's my boy, all right!" Mr. Stone laughed. "I knew you'd understand at once."

"It was hardly a deduction worthy of praise," Steven mumbled. 

"I want you four to make your way to the Granite Cave near Dewford," Mr. Stone continued, turning to the friends. "According to our surveys, you should be able to find the kind of Meteorite Shards that we need there. And you, Steven... I want you, son, to head for the Space Center at once to start the preparations, using that Link Cable that I gave you."

"The Link Cable?" Steven muttered more or less to himself. "So it is to be a warp system... Yes, I understand. But Granite Cave... Ah, I see. The floor where we first met–the floor with the ancient wall paintings. It is true there were many shards of meteorite scattered about there." He turned to leave. "It looks like it's decided then. I will head for the Space Center in Mossdeep. If I learn anything, I will contact you at once. Good luck."

"...Steven?" Steven turned to face his dad. "You be careful."

Steven chuckled, and, with a wave, walked off.

"Then...I will be counting on the five of you to take care of this for me," Mr. Stone nodded.

"Understood," Arriete replied before Bina, Wally, or Larance could say anything. "Let's go guys."

"R-right," Larance replied, and the four of them walked off.

***

"Maxie, sweetie, you're going to wear yourself out with all this pacing," Tessa tried to calm her husband down.

"You're right, Tessa," Maxie sighed, as he sat down next to her. "Just...someone's running around stealing Key Stones, Team Aqua seems to be acting out even though Archie's nowhere to be seen, Wallace hasn't been answering his Pokenav, and Larance just told me that there's an asteroid heading towards us and that he and his friends are going to try and stop it." He placed his head in his hands. "Ugh, I thought everything stressful would be done and over with."

Tessa placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Everything's going to be-"

A ring from Maxie's Pokenav soon sounded, startling the both of them. 

"Hello?" Maxie asked, picking it up.

"Maxie! I need you to come to Lilycove, quick!" Wallace's voice sounded urgent. "Archie's here and in very bad shape! He says that you're targeted next!"

Maxie almost dropped his Pokenav in shock. What's happening...?

"I-I'm on my way," Maxie replied, before hanging up and releasing his Crobat.

"Maxie...?" Tessa asked. "First Larance, now you?"

"Tessa..." Maxie began, but Tessa shook her head.

"You two have always been so reckless," she chuckled. "Just...both of you come back safely."

Maxie smiled, quickly kissed Tessa's cheek, and took off towards Lilycove.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

"Archie?"

"Archie!"

"ARCHIE!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"WALLACE!"

Wallace jerked his head up when he heard his name, but visibly sighed in relief when he saw Maxie land in front of him. He returned his Crobat and made his way over to the two men. He froze a little when he saw Archie lying in front of him, looking into the distance.

"Archie, what happened?" Maxie asked. "Who did this to you?"

"A...A strange woman came out of nowhere and attacked me," Archie replied, struggling to sit up. "She stole my Keystone and muttered to herself that she was going after you next. I soon lost consciousness, but when I woke again, Wallace was here trying to get me to speak."

"The same thing happened to Arriete and Wally," Maxie muttered to himself. "What does this woman want with the Key Stones?"

Archie's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly stood up.

"Maxie! Look out!"

Maxie was suddenly pushed to the side by Archie, who was headbutted by a Salamance. Archie flew backward into a tree, resulting in him losing consciousness again. 

"Wha-" Maxie stammered as both him Wallace ran over to Archie.

"Oh well, I guess I missed my target."

Maxie and Wallace turned to see a woman approach them, Salamance by her side.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Wallace asked, bracing himself for another attack.

"My name is Zinnia," the woman replied. "And I want your Keystone, Former Team Magma Leader Maxie. I already have three, I just need yours and mine to finish what I started."

"So, you were the one behind the attacks in Littleroot and Petalburg," Maxie muttered, glaring. 

"Ah, you're right on the dot," Zinnia smirked. "That black haired girl and green-haired boy didn't stand a chance against me. Now, that new Champion, the kid with the golden eyes, is something entirely different. Larance, was it? A much better Champion than that silver-haired man in my opinion."

Wallace snapped and launched himself at Zinnia, Maxie barely holding him back.

"Don't talk about Steven like that!" Wallace growled.

"Wallace, control yourself!" Maxie commanded, resulting in said person folding his arms and glaring at Zinnia.

"Ooo, seems like I struck a nerve," Zinnia chuckled. "But, back to business. Maxie. Give me your Keystone or else you'll suffer the same fate as your friend did over there."

Maxie turned his head to face the unconscious Archie. He scowled before turning back to Zinnia.

"He is NOT my friend."

"Oh, he isn't?" Zinnia smirked. "Then why did he push you out of the way of my Salamance's attack? Why did you come to his side when you found him unconscious? Why did he warn you about me?"

Maxie's glare hardened as he clenched his fists.

"I don't know, but I feel as if I don't give you my Key Stone you'll go after other people," Maxie replied, taking off his glasses.

"Oh, you mean like your son?" Zinnia chuckled. "I told you before that I already ruled Larance out."

"How did-" Maxie flinched.

"I was a spy in your team," Zinnia merely replied. "I know everything. Now, your Keystone."

"Maxie, don't-" Wallace began, but he stopped when he saw Maxie take out his Key Stone.

He was about to hand it over but froze before opening his mouth.

"Before I do, tell me this," he demanded. "Why do you need five Key Stones?"

"That is none of your concern," Zinnia scowled, swiping the Keystone away from him. "Keep your distance or else I'll think twice about not hurting your son."

With that, she climbed onto Salamance and took off.

"We should go after her," Wallace suggested.

"No," Maxie replied, turning his attention back to Archie. "Archie's injured, we have to get him to a hospital."

Wallace hesitantly nodded, and the two of them began to carry Archie towards Milotic.

***

"...No way..."

"Larance?" Arriete asked, looking over Everheart's head. "What's wrong?"

"The same woman who stole your and Wally's Key Stones just attacked Archie, Wallace, and my dad," Larance replied, turning off his Pokenav. "She took Archie and my dad's Key Stones, leaving Archie injured. Apparently, she also drove Matt out of Meteor Falls, and Archie doesn't know where he is. She said that her name is Zinnia and that she needs five Key Stones for something that she didn't tell them."

"So that's why she stole our Key Stones," Wally muttered to himself.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Bina asked, looking above Swellow's claws. 

"She...she knows that Maxie is my dad," Larance replied. "She knows because she was a spy in Team Magma. She can use him against me or vice versa. However, she purposefully ruled me out as a target, and my dad doesn't know why."

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Arriete mused. "However, we must focus on the task at hand. The asteroid heading for us."

"Don't remind me," Wally replied sadly. "I don't want to think about the end of Hoenn."

"Ah!" Bina suddenly exclaimed, pointing below. "Granite Cave!"

Their Pokémon soon landed, and the four of them walked into the cave. 

"It seems... scarier than I remember," Wally muttered, sliding closer to Bina. "I don't know why though."

"Probably because of the impending doom," Arriete replied glumly.

"Will you knock that off!" Bina exclaimed, elbowing her friend in the ribs. "You're scaring Larance and Wally!"

Wally looked terrified while Larance just kept on walking ahead. Arriete chuckled a little before running ahead, while Bina huffed and joined Wally's side. Swallow put a protective wing around Wally, and they both followed after their friends. They soon reached the area where they met Steven, except, they were not alone.

"Well, seems like it's true."

Wally froze while Arriete clenched her fists.

"It's her," Arriete growled.

"Hm?" Zinnia turned and gave them a smile. "Oh! Black haired girl! Green haired boy! Fancy seeing you here! Oh, and it seems like you brought some friends! Perfect! See, I'm here to observe these cave paintings. They show-"

"SHUT UP!"

The three friends jumped in surprise at Larance's shout. His golden eyes were narrowed and his knuckles were turning white from the effort of clenching his fists. Latios stood by his trainer, seemingly fuming as well. Zinnia looked a little shocked, but a faint smile tugged at her lips. She stood there with folded arms as Larance approached her.

"I don't care what you have to say about these cave paintings!" Larance yelled. "You're the one who attacked my friends! You're the one who attacked my dad! You're the one who stole their Key Stones! You're nothing but a low-life criminal!"

Zinnia's eyes narrowed before turning her back on him.

"You know, I thought that you would be different than the old Champion, but I guess I was wrong," she sighed. "Unless...your friend with the blonde hair can understand what I'm about to say."

Larance huffed before nodding.

"Fine."

"My name is Bina," Bina introduced as she walked towards them. "And, while I don't appreciate what you did to Arriete and Wally, I'll listen to what you have to say."

Zinnia grinned.

"Alright, settle down you four."

They reluctantly complied, Arriete sitting near Larance while Wally sat near Bina. Zinnia nodded before beginning.

"The wall painting there," Zinnia began, pointing. "This one shows Primal Reversion... While that one shows Mega Evolution... I guess that proves it once and for all. Our great ancestors once lived here, too. The ancestors who passed down through me the knowledge of how to protect the world... How to avert the threat that will appear from space, as long was foretold... From a place higher even than the heavens..." She shook her head before turning back towards them. "That's all I'll tell you four for now. I suppose the reason you came here is for a meteorite shard, am I right?"

The four nodded at once as they stood.

"Well, today is your lucky day," Zinnia smiled. "Here, Bina, take it."

Zinnia shoved a meteorite shard into Bina's hand, before turning around to walk off.

"Tell me, the four of you," she muttered. "The actions that you're taking now... Are they based on the ideals you cling to? Or are they based on actual truths? And if they are... How much of the truth do you think you know?"

Bina and Wally looked at each other, while Arriete looked down and Larance folded his arms.

"We'll take that into account, Zinnia," Larance muttered, saying her name as if it was venom.

"My, what a temper you have," Zinnia smirked. "Your father was a lot calmer."

Larance was about to order Latios to attack but was stopped by a Pokemon cry.

"Oh, my dear Aster!" Zinnia exclaimed as a Whismur ran up to her.

"I didn't even see it," Wally whispered to Bina.

"How could I forget about you," Zinnia whispered, picking it up. "Come on, we should leave. The Champion and his friends don't seem to like us very much."

"I wonder why," Arriete muttered under her breath.

Zinnia gave them one last glance before leaving. The four friends became silent before the ring of Larance's Pokenav alerted them that someone was calling.

"Hello?" Larance asked, trying to calm down. 

"Everyone?" Steven's voice was soon heard. "Were you able to find the meteorite shard that we need? If you were able to secure it, could you hurry back to us at the Mossdeep Space Center? I'm afraid we don't seem to have much time left."

"We'll be there," Wally answered.

"Good. I'll see you all there."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Larance glumly walked into the Mossdeep Space Center, his arms folded. Arriete walked by his side, drumming her fingers on her leg. Bina walked on Larance's other side, clenching the meteorite shard in her hand. Wally walked next to her, worry on his face. No one said a word as they made their way to the top floor where Steven was waiting for them with Prof. Cozmo.

"You four don't look too happy," Steven commented when he saw them.

Larance explained everything to Steven, resulting in said person's eyes widening in surprise.

"So...that's what happened," Steven mused. "We must keep an eye out for this Zinnia woman. However, we do have good news. We have figured out a way to stop the asteroid."

The four friends visibly relaxed, and let small smiles form on their faces.

"Well then, what's the plan?" Wally asked.

"Our current plan involves using the Infinity Energy within our rocket, combined with the life energy of humans found in Key Stones," Prof. Cozmo began. "We will start off by artificially replicating the massive energy that is triggered at the time of Mega Evolution! We will fire the energy produced from our rocket into space... And create a "warp hole." By creating a warp hole in the path of the incoming meteoroid, we hope to be able to transport it somewhere far away from here. As a matter of fact, this technology already exists and has been incorporated in some of our commonly used devices."

"An audacious plan," Steven replied. "And using such technology you would... May I ask where exactly will the asteroid be warped to?"

Prof. Cozmo didn't reply right away.

"Well. We're not entirely sure, but...." Prof. Cozmo finally answered. "We do have a device that links the warp holes. We've named it the Link Cable. But there's no need to worry. Based on our theory, we can at least guarantee that we will be sending it away from our planet. However, we've realized that we will need more energy than originally anticipated to control the Link Cable properly... I'm sorry to ask this of you, but with one more Meteorite Shard..."

"Nice! So this is the heart of the famous Space Center everyone talks about! Pretty impressive, huh, Aster?"

The six of them turned to see Zinnia approach them, looking around in wonder. She noticed them and ran up to them, smiling.

"Who are you?" Steven asked, a little confused.

"Me?" Zinnia asked. "Oh, I'm Zinnia! I'm pretty sure those four over there told you about me."

"You're the one who attacked them!" Steven realized angrily. "Why do you need the Key Stones?"

"I'll try to explain it, but I'm sure that the only person who will understand is Bina," Zinnia replied. "I'm one of the Draconid people."

"A Draconid," Steven muttered, calming down a bit. "I'm surprised that I haven't figured it out before."

"What's a Draconid?" Wally asked.

"Ah, a wonderful question Wally," Zinnia grinned. "Originally, Draconids were a tribe of Dragon-type Pokemon trainers that lived in Meteor Falls, in a time when meteors constantly showered the area and Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon fought until the super-ancient pokemon were stopped by Rayquaza. A thousand years later, when a meteor struck what is now Sootopolis, Groudon and Kyogre were awakened. The Lorekeeper, standing with a rainbow stone, wished for Rayquaza to return. When it returned, that wish allowed Rayquaza to Mega Evolve. After a fierce battle, Groudon and Kyogre returned to the depths, and Rayquaza returned to the sky. Afterward, the Draconids built the Sky Pillar, where they can summon their Lord Rayquaza. The Sky Pillar is decorated with a mural painted by the Draconids. After a thousand years of peace, they foretold that a meteor would strike once again, and planned to call Rayquaza to prevent it from striking the Pokemon world. However, your plans for the asteroid involve sacrificing the energy of Pokemon as that man did 3000 years ago, and I can not let that happen. Aster."

Said Whismur jumped at Prof. Cozmo, took the Link Cable, and smashed it.

"No!" Prof. Cozmo yelled. "Why would you do that? Now we can't stop the asteroid!"

"Have you not listened to a word I've said?" Zinnia asked, narrowing her eyes. "I will summon Lord Rayquaza and it will destroy it. So, do not worry! And I will make sure that I return the Key Stones to their original owners once I'm done."

"This still doesn't get rid of the fact that you attacked my dad and my friends," Larance muttered. "However, I understand where you're coming from."

"Well, this is a surprise," Zinnia smiled. "I thought only Bina would understand, but it seems like the Champion has more sense than I thought. Do you four have any Pokemon that can fly?"

The friends nodded, and so did Zinnia.

"Good, then follow me to Spear Pillar," she ordered. "And Bina, bring the meteorite shard. I'll be waiting for you outside."

She gave a little wave, then left.

" Are you sure that following her is a good idea?" Steven asked, folding his arms.

"If this is the only chance to stop the asteroid, then yes," Arriete brought up. 

"Just be careful."

***

"Ah, there you are," Zinnia smiled, Aster sitting on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Arriete climbed onto Everheart, Larance climbed onto Latios, Swellow grabbed onto Bina's shoulders, and Wally climbed onto Swellow's back.

"Alright, let's go," Zinnia said, climbing onto Salamance. "Off to Spear Pillar."

Soon, the five of them were in the sky, heading towards Spear Pillar.

"I don't understand why she needs the meteorite shard," Bina muttered, looking at the object that she held.

"I don't understand why Larance agreed to this," Wally muttered back. "Especially after what's happened."

"I can hear you both," Larance replied, startling the friends. "It's just as Arriete said. This is the only way to stop the asteroid."

"And she said that she will return the Key Stones," Arriete brought up. "It's a win-win situation for us."

They became silent and remained silent until they landed at the base of Spear Pillar.

"Hurry now," Zinnia ordered. "We must not waste any time."

She ran up the multiple flights of stairs, the others not far behind. They eventually reached the top, where she grinned.

"I think it's time I gave it a shot," she muttered, before turning her head to them. "I'm sorry...for all the trouble I caused you. If something happens to me... Please... Take this little one..."

The friends looked at each other in confusion as Aster ran to Bina's side. Zinnia braced herself as she looked up at the sky.

"Okay, here we go," she sighed. "With jewel-bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed... Through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer..."I summon thee...to aid...this fight... and save us...from disaster! Realize them...upon this world...! For this, I do summon thee! Rayquaza!"

A loud roar startled all of them, and Rayquaza soon appeared in front of them.

"No way..." Larance breathed.

"I-I did it!" Zinnia cheered. "Rayquaza! You came! Great Rayquaza! Hear my wish! Achieve your Mega Evolution! Take hold of your true power! Show me your true face! The Rayquaza that will save this planet!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?! H-how can this be?!" Zinnia cried out. "I gathered all of the Key Stones that could withstand your great power... and summoned you here... You came... And yet... Why?! Come on! Do it! Mega Evolve! Why?! Why won't you..."

Rayquaza let out a small cry, sadness showing in its eyes.

"What?!" Zinnia cried."It can't be... The one without enough power...is you, Rayquaza? The Meteorites that should lie within Rayquaza's great body...aren't enough? Have these thousand years drained them of their power? This...can't...be... I can't... I... I... Everything...I've done...till now...Aster... I can't... I can't take any...more..."

"Now what?" Arriete asked.

Suddenly, the meteorite shard in Bina's hand began to glow. Rayquaza noticed this and moved near her. It gently took the meteorite in its mouth and swallowed it.

"Whoa!!!" Zinna exclaimed. "Swallowing meteorites allows it to store as much power as a Mega Stone. Your Meteorite summoned forth the power needed for Rayquaza to Mega Evolve! Bina! Rayquaza is trying to build up power... It wants power for itself for you to catch it! The only one who can direct it now... It's you! You have to do this!"

"M-Me?" Bina asked. "Catch Rayquaza?"

"You can do it, Bina!" Wally cheered.

"O-okay then," Bina smiled. "Go, Ultra Ball!"

The ball hit Rayquaza, and it was sucked into the ball. One. Two. Three. Raquaza was caught.

"Amazing!" Arriete exclaimed while Larance was silent.

"... Congratulations, Bina," Zinnia smiled. "And...thank you. History has chosen you... The truth remains that Rayquaza chose you and not me... But... While I don't know how to put it into words exactly... I think I understand why... ...You will be a successor to our long history now. And I pass to you the final key to Rayquaza's true power. The move that only it can learn: Dragon Ascent...That's it, then. I guess...I guess it's all up to you."

"But how can I go to space without a spacesuit?" Bina asked as she released Rayquaza.

"I believe I can help with that."

The five of them turned to see Maxie approach them, holding two suits in his arms.

"Dad!" Larance exclaimed, running up to him. "Are you okay? What about Archie and Wallace?"

"Wallace is watching over Archie in the hospital," Maxie replied. "Archie told me to give these to you two if you ever had to go into space. The Magma and Aqua suits will let two of you breathe easily in space. Since Bina must go, I will give one to her. But who will go with her?"

"Wally will," Bina declared, grabbing said person's arm.

"W-what?" Wally stammered, catching the suit that Maxie tossed at him. "M-me?"

"Yeah!" Bina exclaimed, throwing on her suit before climbing onto Rayquaza. "Come on, we have a limited amount of time!"

Wally sighed, pulled on his suit, and climbed up behind Bina. Bina nodded, and Rayquaza took off into the sky.

"Will this actually work, Zinnia?" Arriete asked.

No reply. 

"Zinnia?"

"Hey, look," Larance knelt down to pick up a letter in front of him. "It says that it's from Zinnia. 'I was finally able to bring everything to an end. I thank you for that. I think I'll spend some time now trying to find out if it's also possible to forge a new beginning for something once lost. Until we meet again,

Zinna'."

Along with the letter was the missing Key Stones. The three looked at each other before looking back up at the sky.

***

"The asteroid should be around here somewhere," Bina muttered into her helmet, Wally surprised that he was able to hear her.

"Hmm..." Wally looked around the stars until his eyes widened. "Bina! Look!"

Bina's eyes widened as well as they approached the incoming asteroid.

"I-It's huge!" she exclaimed.

She sighed before patting Rayquaza's head. Said Pokémon nodded his head, and Bina grabbed Wally's hand.

"Wh-" Wally began but was silenced as Bina dragged him off Rayquaza.

"We don't want to get injured now, do we?" Bina smirked as the two of them floated in space.

Rayquaza roared and flew into the asteroid, destroying it. The two friends were about to cheer but saw a small triangle floating in the middle of the destroyed object.

"What is that?" Wally asked as the triangle began to move.

Suddenly, arms appeared and a Pokémon appeared, looking agitated.

"I-Is that-?" Bina stuttered.

"Deoxys!" Wally exclaimed.

Deoxys let out a cry but was instantly attacked by Rayquaza. Deoxys flew backward from the impact.

"I got this!" Wally exclaimed, throwing an Ultra Ball.

Deoxys looked at it in surprise but was too late in avoiding it. It was sucked into the ball, and it shook three times before coming to a standstill.

"I-Incredible!" Bina exclaimed as they floated towards the ball. "Wally! You caught it!"

Wally chuckled as he took the Ultra Ball in his hands.

"I guess we should be getting back to the others," Wally smiled. "They might be worried about us."

Bina nodded and called Rayquaza over. They climbed onto his back and began their descent back onto Earth.

***

Arriete, Larance, and Maxie watched as little bits of a demolished asteroid rained down on them. Rayquaza soon approached them and both Bina and Wally climbed off, smiling.

"A Deoxys was in the asteroid," Bina explained before the others got a chance to ask anything. "And Wally caught it."

"That's my friend!" Larance laughed, slapping Wally's back. "Thank Arceus that this is all over. We finally have time to relax."

"Ah!" Bina suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot! The contest against Lisia is tomorrow! I've got to get ready!"

The others chuckled as Bina took off on Rayquaza, and headed towards Lilycove.

***

"Archie."

Archie grumbled as Maxie approached him, holding the Aqua suit.

"The suits worked perfectly, thank you for yours," Maxie smiled a bit, sitting in a chair by Archie's bed. "I also came to give you back your Keystone."

He laid both objects on the small table next to the bed, before standing.

"After all of this, I hope you consider disbanding Team Aqua," he commented.

Archie chuckled a bit. "That's just what Wallace told me before he left. Fine, I'll take it into consideration. Just make sure that you look out for your boy."

"I will," Maxie chuckled. "Hopefully, we will both be able to completely change. Also, let's hope that that broken arm of yours can heal soon."

With that, he left the room to leave Archie to think about everything that had happened.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**4 years later...**

A knock on the door made Arriete look up from her microscope, wondering who was there.

"Come in," she called, pushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Hey, Arriete," greeted Calem, Prof. Sycamore's helper. "The Prof. just wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready. Shauna is already in the dining room."

"That sounds like her," Arriete chuckled at the thought of her new friend eagerly waiting for food. "I'll just have to check up on my Pokemon first. I have to give Paragon the good news."

"So, it is a Mighteyenite," Calem grinned. "We'll have to tell the Prof. at dinner. I'll see you down there."

Arriete gave her friend a little wave before venturing into the room next to the lab she was in. After all of the events in Hoenn that happened four years ago, Arriete decided to venture to Kalos in order to help the famed Prof. Sycamore research more about Mega Evolution. She said goodbye to Bina, Wally, and her boyfriend, Larance, before going to Kalos, promising that she would keep in touch with them. Bina had managed to become the Top Coordinator in Hoenn, while Wally worked with Steven, and Larance was still the Champion. Throughout the four years, she had become friends with Prof. Sycamore's helpers; Calem and his friend, Shauna. Arriete chuckled to herself as she walked into a large room designed as if she was on a small island with a grove of fruit trees and surrounded by an ocean. She grinned to herself as she observed her Pokemon. Destructor was peacefully sleeping on the top of the ocean's water, Paragon and Lunar sleeping on his back. Everheart flew around the air happily, while Pipei and Krypta were sleeping next to each other in one of the trees. Smiling to herself, Arriete silently closed the door and smoothed out her clothes. Before leaving for Kalos, her dad decided to give her a new change of clothes perfect for fieldwork. She now wore medium length black boots, blue jeans, a grey belt, a black and blue striped t-shirt, a black and blue jacket, and a blue scarf. She now had a light-blue shoulder bag, and still wore the scrunchy and necklace that Bina and Larance gave her. She then made her way to the dining room, where everyone was waiting for her.

"So, did you discover anything about that mega stone?" Prof. Sycamore asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"In fact, I did," Arriete grinned, taking a sip of water. "I discovered that it's a Mighteyenite."

"Oh wow! That's incredible!" Shauna exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"I'm really excited about this!" Prof. Sycamore exclaimed. "Just imagine how many more mega stones we can find!"

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted them, and Arriete stood up to answer it. As soon as she opened the door, she was tackled into a hug by a blonde-haired 18-year-old girl and a green-haired 18-year-old boy. A Gardevoir and Gallade were by their sides.

"Bina! Wally!" Arriete exclaimed, hugging her friends back. "What are you doing in Kalos?"

"Bina has to travel to the Alola region in order to spread Pokemon Contests, and she decided to make a stop in Kalos to see you," Wally explained as they let go. "I decided to come along since Steven had to take over the Championship position for a bit, so I had a break."

"Yeah, Larance actually had to meet up with another Champion to discuss something," Bina explained further. "He only told us that it was a surprise."

"That sounds like him," Arriete laughed. "Here, come in. I gotta introduce you my friends. And wow, you two grew up so fast! I guess I'm the shortest now."

"You're not that short," Bina laughed as she and Wally followed their friend.

Arriete chuckled as she observed her two friends. Bina had grown taller over the past four years, and she seemed to be constantly wearing her contest outfit; a light-blue strapped dress that was the same length as her miniskirt, a white pearl necklace, white gloves that reached past her elbows, white tights, and light-blue strapped heels. She still had her white shoulder bag, and she still wore her blue bracelet and light-blue headband. Wally had also grown taller, less pale, and his hair had become lighter due to him constantly going outside. He wore white shoes, lime-green jeans, a white long-sleeved undershirt, and a purple short sleeve shirt. He now had a navy-blue shoulder bag and he still wore his necklace. Arriete led the three of them into the dining room, and smiled at the other three people sitting down.

"Prof. Sycamore, Calem, Shauna, meet Bina and her boyfriend, Wally," Arriete introduced. "Bina is the Top Coordinator in Hoenn and Wally works with Steven at Devon Corp."

"Welcome you two," Prof. Sycamore greeted with a smile. "Please, join us. We have enough food for all of us."

"We'd love to join," Wally smiled, sitting down next to Bina.

***

"So, I heard of this great cafe deep in Lumiose City," Wally brought up, his arm around Bina's shoulders. "Do you know where it is?"

"There are a lot great cafes here," Arriete laughed, Paragon walking by her side. "But the most famous one here has to be Lysandre Cafe. Prof. Sycamore said that three years before our journey the owner of the cafe, Lysandre, tried to destroy the entire Kalos region, but was stopped by the gym leaders, Diantha, Steven, the Elite Four members, and two Zygardes. It took about two months to clean up the entire city. Now, many people go to the cafe. It's even the typical place for Diantha to visit. Maybe we'll see her there!"

"Wow," Bina laughed. "Seems like Kalos is such a lively place to live. And I can't believe Steven never told us that he came here."

"True," Arriete grinned at her friend before stopping. "Oh! And here we are!"

The three friends looked up to see a deep red colored cafe, the words Lysandre Cafe spelled out in golden cursive letters. Arriete grinned one more time before leading them inside. They sat at a table next to a wall and ordered some tea.

"I see...Thank you, Diantha. I've tried Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. I guess I'll have to try Alola next."

Arriete perked up at the familiar voice and she turned her attention to a table that was hidden in a corner of the cafe. Diantha sat there, talking to an 18-year-old boy with red-orange hair who was anxiously tapping his fingers on the table. A Flareon sat by his side, looking a bit worried as well.

"No way," Arriete breathed, her face brightening. "Bina. Wally. I think I found out where Larance went."

Bina and Wally gave each other knowing looks before the three of them approached the table the two Champions were sitting at. Diantha looked up and smiled at the three of them.

"Why, hello Arriete," Diantha greeted, standing up and giving her a hug. "It's so nice to see you again!"

The other Champion quickly stood up, and, as soon as Diantha let go of Arriete, he crushed her in a hug.

"Oh my Arceus!" he laughed. "I haven't seen you in four years! I'm so sorry that I haven't been in contact that much! I've-"

Arriete cut him off with a kiss, before laughing at his embarrassed face. She smiled as she observed his new outfit; purple and white shoes, navy-blue jeans, a brown belt, a long-sleeved purple shirt, and a white undershirt. He still had his mega bracelet and his red and white bag. 

"I've missed you too, Larance," Arriete giggled. "But, I do have a question. Why are you going to other regions in the first place?"

"Well," Larance began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you guys remember Zinnia?"

"That madwoman who broke into my house and stole my keystone?" Wally asked, frowning. "How could I forget?"

"Well, remember how she disappeared as Wally captured Deoxys?" Larance continued with a chuckle. "Steven said that the space station in Mossdeep want to know more about the Draconids' history she was talking about." He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "And, as the current Champion of the Hoenn region, it is my duty to seek her out. So far, I've had no luck. The last place to check is Alola." He suddenly brightened up with a small smile. "However, my dad has decided to vacation in Alola as well to spend time with mom. The strangest thing occurred when we went our separate ways; Archie and my dad became friends."

"Wow! Really?" Wally asked in surprise. "Even after everything that happened?"

"Yeah, it's really something," Larance asked. "Both teams had dispersed and now Archie is working as a boat captain, giving tours around the Sea Mauville. But enough about me, what's happening with you three?"

"Well, I have to travel to Alola as well to spread Pokemon Contests to that region," Bina explained. "Wally's on vacation, so he's just coming along with me."

"I'll probably be able to research the Alolan Pokemon as well," Wally added, beaming.

"Maybe I should come along as well," Arriete thought out loud. "I might be able to find some more mega stones that no one has ever found before."

"The Alola region sounds like a perfect place for that, Arriete," Diantha added with a small smile. "I hope to see you again."

The four friends waved goodbye as Diantha left the cafe. Larance placed an arm around Arriete's shoulders, while Wally did the same with Bina.

"So, are you three up for another adventure?" Larance asked, with a smirk.

"Of course," Bina laughed. "I missed seeing your annoyingly bright golden eyes."

"I missed your sarcasticness," Larance shot back.

"I missed seeing Wally's seasickness," Arriete chuckled.

"And I missed your annoying leadership attitude," Wally smirked.

The four of them laughed as Arriete fingered the necklace Larance gave her all those years ago, hidden under her scarf.

"Well," she began, beaming. "Let's head off to the Alola region."

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> ~hobbitfalls


End file.
